Reminiscence
by ChibiShiva
Summary: [ Jin X Hwoarang ] After an encounter with Jin Kazama, Hwoarang starts to remember events that happened during his past... R&R plz :) Chap. 27 is now up! (I still don't own anything - NEW WARNING on chap. 26)
1. Reminiscence

Sumarry : Hwoarang reminisces memories about his adoptive father and another boy after an encounter with Jin Kazama... Rated R for language and suggestive themes. Jin X Hwoarang all the way ^__^.  
A/N : Wow, I'm in a writing mood these days ^__^. I'm quite proud of this one hehehe ^________^. Hwoarang's POV. Note that in the flashback sequence, italics are flashbacks and normal characters are real-time events. Kinda complicated eh o_o;; ?  


**Reminiscence**

  
I'm not spending my night alone. No way. I'm in this period of the night when I usually want human warmth. Nothing beats that on Earth. Spending the night in another man's arms.... can't really remember last time I did that. Was it before or after the Third Iron Fist Tournament? Think it was before... not sure. Or maybe during it.   
  
Anyways... yeah, I think I'll hang out in bars tonight. Might drop by the new one that opened a few weeks ago since it's not very far from my appartement. I'm bound to find a guy there... unless it's one of those disco-playing gay bars. I loathe those. Disco music's so not my stuff. And feminine guys don't really turn me on.  
  
I'm one to talk.  
  
5'11", long red hair, slim... the gang always said I looked like a tall woman. True. The thing is that I just don't see myself with another guy like me. The answer to why I don't hang out in gay bars often.  
  
Dah, there it is.  
  
As soon as I enter, a lot of men turned their heads toward me. Some of them looked like real perverts and I really don't want to end up with – or like – one of them. At least they play good music. Marylin Manson, Sweet Dreams. "Sweet dreams are made of these..." how many time have I sung this song?  
  
I made my way to the counter through the crowded area and sat on a chair. Best place to have a quick look around. Hmm... what could I order? Beer is tempting...   
"Two Amarulas please." Male voice of course. But it seems quite familiar... let's turn around.  
"KAZAMA?!" I'm freaking shocked. I mean.... out of all the guys out there, it's Jin Kazama that falls upon me. Come on.  
  
"Good evening to you too Hwoarang."  
  
And what the hell is he doing here? Thought the guy was straight... well I can be wrong. Or maybe he's just curious.  
  
OK I got to admit it, he's HOT. Doesn't go much further than that. "Let's say I'm kinda surprised to see you in such a place."  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
"Kazama, I won't fall for that."  
  
"Who said I was picking you up?"  
  
"You're a natural-born poor liar. The fact that you just ordered two Amarula glasses... I'm sure you didn't order them for yourself. So it has to be for someone else. And I'm someone you know."  
  
"Heh... mind reading?"  
  
"FACE-reading. Even your eyes tell it."  
  
Another guy sits beside me. My type. He's not Asian though... American probably. He has light brown hair, blue eyes and stands at least 6'2". We engaged conversation quite fast, and soon I thought about going with him. I'd look at Kazama from time to time, trying to figure out what he would to if I actually went away with my guest.  
  
Until I felt a firm grip on my left arm.   
  
"Let's go Hwoarang."  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!!! I HAD A DATE THERE!" Fuck, Kazama's stronger than I thought. Can't free myself... shit. Now where the hell is he dragging me...  
  
"Just follow me. I won't hurt you, don't worry."  
  
Geh.... nice. Sarcasticly nice.  
  
We stopped by a park lit by the stars. A few couples were scattered here and there ; one by the pond, another one by the trees, two girls walking down the path to the street... "There we are."  
  
I stood there without moving... it's like I knew this place, as if I came here already.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_ "Daddy, look at the cute doogy! Can I play with it?"  
  
A 7-year-old red-headed kid walked hand in hand with an older man through a green park, under the sun. The kid couldn't stop looking everywhere, and would sometimes chase dogs, insects and other things around.  
  
"What kind of tree is that?"  
  
"This one?" The man known as Baek Doo San pointed at a tree full of white, pinkish flowers.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's a cherry tree."  
  
"Alright. And this one?"  
  
"Hold on Hwoarang. Hwoarang?"  
  
Hwoarang was now chasing a yellow butterfly, trying to catch it. He finally got a hold on it and admired the winged creature. "Look Daddy! A butterfly!"  
  
The older man chuckled at the child's behaviour. He had always been active since he picked him up from the orphanage. "Yeah Hwoarang, I can see."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"The yellow kind I think. But I don't remember the name... we'll check it out once we'll be back at the hotel. Alright?"  
  
"Okay. Awww it flew away". The kid pouted slightly before trying to catch it again. "Come here butterfly! Come back!"_  
"Hwoarang... you OK?"  
_ "Look Daddy! Look! Look what I found!"  
  
Baek turned around. Hwoarang was holding a rock that shone under the sun's light. "Hehe... that's quite a nice rock you have there."  
  
"I'm gonna keep it!"_  
Hwoarang fumbled in his pockets. The rock was still there. He felt his eyes water... he HAD been there before.  
  
12 years ago, almost 13.   
  
With Baek.  
_"That's a good idea kid." Baek went over to Hwoarang and ruffled his red hair before picking him up, which induced a laugh from the son he always wanted._  
"Hwoarang?" Jin waved his hand in front of the other male's face. No reaction. "Hey, hey. Can you hear me?"  
_ "It's good to see you again, Baek."  
  
Hwoarang saw a smal, Japanesel female walking toward his father. Could she have been his mother? "Daddy, is it mommy?"  
  
"Hwoarang.... no it's not... I'm sorry...." He hugged him "But she's a good friend of mine."_  
The tears that ran down on his cheeks alarmed the Japanese man. "Hwoarang... man are you okay?"  
_"Is that your son?" she asked Baek.  
  
"Adoptive son. But my son nonetheless. His name his Hwoarang." He turned to the child. "Say "hi" to the lady, Hwoa."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"He's a bit shy."  
  
"I got a son too hehe."_  
As much has he wanted to remember the other boy's name, he couldn't.  
_ Another child, about his age but a bit taller than him appeared in front of him. He had black, spiked hair, was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts. Thuis new kid seemed shy as well ; it was the first time he saw someone that had the Asian looks but didn't have black hair.  
  
"How old is your son?"  
  
"He turned 8 in January."  
  
"Hwoarang will turn 8 in 3 weeks.."  
  
"Maybe they could be friends."_  
The red-headed teen fell in Jin's arms, rested his head on his shoulder and sobbed silently.   
_ "Wanna play?"  
  
"Alright. Try to catch me!"  
  
The Korean kid started to run ; after a little while, his Japanese playmate was a bit far and he slowed down. When he was about getting caught, he accelered his pace. Soon, they stopped chasing each other to focus their attention on a caterpillar eating a leaf.  
  
"Daddy look! A caterpillar!" Hwoarang pointed at the critter in exitement. The other did the same.  
  
"Mommy! Is it going to turn into a butterfly?"  
  
"I think so dear."  
  
"Okay." The Japanese boy turned to Hwoarang. " Hey, let's be caterpillars!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Baek chuckled at the sight of the two youngsters, crawling on the ground. Normally he'd warn Hwoarang not to get too much dirty, but he knew he wasn't with people of his own age often and let aside the detail._  
Hwoarang clung on Jin's jacket and wasn't about to let go. The Japanese didn't know what to do at all ; his mind wandered, asking himself how long he could stay like this. Of course he didn't want to leave his "rival" in this state.   
_ "Come on honey, we have to get going now."  
  
"Aww.... please mommy! Not now..."  
  
Both boys were about to cry as they looked at each other, then at their respective parent. Small hands grasped together.  
  
"I hate breaking them apart, but we have to go..."  
  
The redhead turned to his father with teary eyes. "I don't want to leave... Daddy... please..."  
  
The raven-haired child grabbed his playmate into a protective hug. He really didn't want to let him go.  
  
Hwoarang always hated good-byes, and so did the other kid._  
He remebered he cried for an hour after that episode, if not more.  
_ "Don't worry, I have feeling you'll see each other again someday." The lady had said that._  
And still he hadn't seen him after all these years. 12 years... 12 long years.  
  
Suddenly, he raised his head from the Japanese man's shoulder.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"HWOARANG!"  
  
I fell that my body is being shocked by a pair of strong hands and looked in front of me. I can't control my breath anymore, so stressed, so... desesperate. Where was that guy? What was he doing right now? Was he even still alive?  
  
"God, you scared me... are you alright?"  
  
"It's you, isn't it?" I finally managed to say between two sobs.   
  
"What about me?"  
  
"The kid in the park, 12 years ago..."  
  
He pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear. "I knew you'd remember..."  
He knew it. All this time he knew it... God I feel idiot. "I'm so sorry... about everything... please forgive me..."  
  
The next thing I know – or feel – is that his lips are on mine.  
  
Once again, I don't want to leave.  
~To be continued...~  
A/N : Cute, ne? Hey, I'm starting to like writing fluffy stuff! ^___^ 


	2. Higher

In this chapter : Our guys get to Jin's appartement, and Hwoarang starts to face his inner demons...  
  
A/N : Eh.. dah x_x. Not as "violent" as the first chapter, next one should be a bit more mature content in it.  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 2 : Higher**

  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere else?"  
  
Means I gotta let go of him? Awwww..... "Like where?"  
  
"How about my appartement?"  
  
"So you WERE picking me up in the bar." Insert my trademark grin here.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"One for me! Zero for you!" We both laugh.  
  
Been some time since I haven't been this much happy. With Baek's death, Thrid Iron Fist Tournament loss, the gang that broke up... everything had happened too fast for me. For some reason, I know I shouldn't worry anymore. I never realized that I was feeling quite good with Jin until... 5 minutes ago. Alright, alright, maybe a bit more. 15 minutes max. I don't know why, but I really want to cling to him right now. Heh, why not. I wrap my arms around his and lean my head on his shoulder. Result : he almost falls over.   
  
"Don't fall asleep on me" he tells me with a wink. "Otherwise I'll have to carry you until we reach the building, then I'll have to undress you there, get you to bed... oh well... after thinking about it If you REALLY want to sleep right now... can always make it come true."  
  
I swear this guy loves to tease me.  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'll fall asleep now. Unless you want me to".  
  
"Hehehe... come on."  
  
Awww... I have to let go again. But I felt so good.... No, this time I am NOT letting go. He wraps his arm around my waist and I do the same.   
At least people aren't looking at us too much. How much on how they think I'm a girl? Though I'm not the kind of guy to deny the fact that he's gay. I got no idea on how come they think it's "out of nature". Think about it. If it would really be out of nature, I wouldn't be alive. And so would be some other people. What doesn't exist in our "nature" doesn't exist... Hold on I'm confusing myself.  
  
Are we going to reach that damned place someday? Feels like we've been walking for hours... wait. We HAVE BEEN walking for hours. "Jin... where the hell are you taking me now?"  
  
"My place, why?"  
  
"It's midnight."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"We've been walking for 2 hours."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm starting to get tired..."  
  
"Thought you were in shape".  
  
"I am. But at midnight I'm usually in bars or in bed. Notice I'm not in a bar."  
  
"You were."  
  
"Not anymore!" I say as I show him my tongue. "I'm not in bed either."  
  
"So you wanna come in mine?"  
  
Oh the subtilety! "If you insist... can't refuse hehe." Anywhere but alone in my appartement... almost. I'll say no to dumpsters and staircases. "Beside I'm a bit hungry."  
  
"Why don't we stop in a restaurant then?"  
  
"One word : homemade."  
  
"Hwoa, if you think I'm gonna cook at midnight... I can't even cook."  
  
"Heh, I can't cook either."  
  
"Why don't we go back straight to my -"  
  
Can't help but laugh my ass off. Going back straight? Me?? N-E-V-E-R.  
  
"Place, I was going to say".  
  
"Alright.... hehehe."  
  
About half a mile after, we FINALLY get to the right buidling. "What floor, Jin?"  
  
"7th."  
  
"Ah." I LOATHE heights. "Huh...... how about mine?" I ask in a sweet, innocent tone with the smile that goes with it. I think I even fluttered my eyelids. Me and my damn pride... oh shit he looks at me with that weird look. "No?"  
  
"It's another mile or two... we'll call it a day and stay here."  
  
"Seven floors...."  
  
"You scared?"  
  
SHIT! You're busted, Hwoarang. "Never liked those..."  
  
"What about if I hold your hand on the way up?"  
  
"Am not a kid."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
How many times have I heard that line?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_ "There we are Hwoarang. You'll even have your own bedroom. You like blue? If not we'll paint it in another color."  
  
Hwoarang looked around his new house. It was quite different from the one he had been before. And his "new" dad was nicer as well. "Blue's a cool color" he said with a smile. "Where is it? And is that your cat? Who did the paintings on the wall? I like carpets, will I be able to have one?"  
  
"Hey hey hold on a second. Your room's on the second floor. That IS my cat. The paintings on the wall..." Baek narrowed in eyes to decypher the writing... in vain. "The guy doesn't have much of a good handwriting, can't tell. And yes, if you want a carpet, I'll buy you one."  
  
"A fuzzy one".  
  
"Alright.  
  
"Very fuzzy. I like fuzzy carpets." The red-headed kid grinned widely. "Fuzzy!"  
  
The man chuckled. Hwoarang was going to like the place, and he would be able to have a "normal" childhood. So far three, other foster families took Hwoarang in, only for a few months. The child was said to be usually quiet and calm, not talking much and very sensitive. At 7 he was a taller then the other kids – because of his American lineage – and with the long, red hair, everyone knew he was part American. Baek had found the kid interesting at first sight, despite his somewhat violent and reckless behaviour he had been warned about._  
  
"And hop! Into the elevator."  
  
Hwoarang shook his head and backed off the sliding doors. "You kidding me?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"I'm taking the stairway."  
  
"You're the one kidding me. It's SEVEN stories, not seven meters..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Jin rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna be right here...."  
  
"..... alright."  
  
_ The kid gasped at his room. It was even bigger than all the other ones he had slept in before. His first peek was the closet – no monsters. And no skeleton. Only a few boxes and clothes. He took a look at the window to check out the view, which was very nice. He could see the cloudless sky from it.  
  
Maybe, maybe he'd like this place after all._  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"THANK GOD!" I get out of the elevator, follow Jin to his appartement and let myself fall down the first wall I can see. "Don't take me in those again."  
  
"Well, we'll have to get out of here someday..."  
  
Hey, can I bang my head on your wall? And why the hell is he chuckling like that? "You laughing at me or what?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm just wondering how can a guy like you be scared of heights."  
  
"Guy like me...?"  
  
"You were in street gangs, you probably came close to death a few times... you fought Toshin by yourself, and you're not scared of words that's for sure..."  
  
God, why is he stuck on that? Everybody has his or her own fears... "To be frank, I have no idea. Happy?"  
  
"Must've been caused by something."  
  
Just shut up. I hate it that's all, what does he want me to tell him? I don't remember any weird things happening on heights, I'm not used to those, never will... unless...  
  
"The hiker."  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
A/N 2 : Next chapter, we'll see what the "hiker" has to do with Hwoarang's fear of heights. 


	3. Hiker

In this chapter : Hwoarang explains why he's not feeling safe in high places... character death (original one, not Baek hehe. I'll eventually get to that).  
  
A/N : Chapter title sucks ^_^;;. Starts right with a flashback... tried not to make it too bloody ^_^;;.  
  
**

Reminiscence  
Chapter 3 : Hiker

**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_ Baek had decided to take Hwoarang for a stroll in the mountains near the dojo. The weather was a bit cold and the man made sure that the kid wasn't freezing by making him wear a wool sweater. The redhead checked out almost everything in his sight. It had been the first time in his life he came here ; whole new sensations came up to him. First off, the smell was different. It smelled... spring. That fresh odor of melting snow and earth warming. Humus. He took another deep breath.   
  
"I like it here" he said quietly. So far, he only could hear birds, the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze and his own breath. Much more quiet than the city, with the cars, the loud neighbors' television, all the cries and sobs he was hearing last time he'd been there.  
  
He reached for Baek's hand and held it tight, guiding the man even though he didn't know the place. His first discovery was a snail. He let go of the hand and ran toward the animal, wondering why it didn't move faster. "You're gonna freeze, snail" he mentionned to it as it retracted into its shell. Hwoarang picked it up and tried to find it a warmer spot, in hope would get warmer and probably get out again, then patiently waited. Once it got out of the shell, he tried touching it again. Same result. He lifted a red eyebrow. "Is it scared of me?"  
  
"Well, it's about scared of everything."  
  
"But I don't wanna hurt it..."  
  
"It's called instinct. If it's being touched, it goes right back into the shell, his home."  
  
"What if it doesn't have one?"  
  
"Don't worry, they always have one."  
  
"Alright." Hwoarang smiled at the fact that those smily things always had their home with them. "Heh, it would be hard for humans to have their houses on their backs..."  
  
"True."  
  
"Maybe that's why not all humans have homes..."  
  
Baek was speechless. His son was right one a point ; not everybody had a real home. [What in the world has that child gone through to tell something that makes so much sense at such a young age?] he thought. He'd need to know more about his past. Or maybe, sentences like these were some sort of key... only maybe.  
  
"Look daddy!" The kid was pointing at a bird in the tree. "What kind is it?"  
  
"I knew I forgot something home... the binoculars."  
  
Hwoarang looked through his small backpack and got something out of it. "Those?"  
  
"Right on!" The man ruffled the long, red hair with this right hand before taking the binoculars. "Wanna take a look at it?"  
  
"Okay." He showed the child how to work with the focus until he could see as clear as possible, then lifted him up on his shoulders so he could have a better view. "Doesn't have much colors... unlike my sweater."  
  
"If he'd had all the colors in your sweater, he would probably get killed by eagles, because they'd find him really fast."  
  
"Am I gonna get killed by them too?"  
  
"Of course not! Eagles don't kill humans, Hwoarang." He tried to sound as sure as possible. "I hope you still like your sweater."  
  
"Yeah! It's waaaaaaarm and fuzzy! And full of colors. I really like it!" He laughed and hugged Baek's head.  
  
"Why don't we walk some more?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Baek put him back on the ground and they walked hand in hand, once again. They soon got to a crossroad and let the youth decide which way to take. The child chose left.  
  
Hwoarang gasped at the cliff thay blocked that road. "WOW! It's so big!"  
  
"I know. People around the world come here to climb on those. Maybe one day you'll be able to."  
  
The red-headed nodded quicly. "One day, I'll climb it. Just like the guy over there" he said as he pointed to a man who was currently climbing the cliff.  
  
"LOOK!!!!" There was no other warning before the same man fell from his spot. Hwoarang ran in the direction of the man. "Baek, he doesn't move..."  
  
[Damn it... I'm trying to pass some good time with my son and now someone has to get killed right in front of him.]  
  
"Baek... he's... he's... bleeding... from the mouth..."  
  
Baek ran up to the child and covered his eyes, hugging him. "Look Hwoarang..." he really didn't know how on Earth to tell such a thing and paused.  
  
"He's... dead... isn't he?" Water formed in his eyes.  
  
[OH SHIT!]. "I don't know where the hell you learned everything, but you seem like you know what you say."  
  
"They found my last dad like that too..."  
  
"Let's get out of here. At home we'll call the emergency." [Who the fuck lets a child see all of this... I'm such a bad example for that.]  
  
"He doesn't need emergency... he needs to stay here."  
  
"No no no look –"  
  
"I bet he loved this place. Otherwise he wouldn't be here, would he?"  
  
"Huh...-"  
  
"To him, maybe this place his heaven."  
  
The man stood speechless once again. He hated to say it, but Hwoarang was... right... at least on that point._  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So... that's what happened. It literally scarred me. Back at that time, Baek said I stayed much too calm. I've never gone back to that spot after. In fact, I'm on a third-story place and I feel like I'm going to faint. Imagine on the seventh one..."  
  
God that sounded stupid. It's true that I've seen death before, and for some reason I don't think last time was the very last. "The thought of falling... and ending up like that guy... not being sure if I'll land on my back on my stomach, not even being sure if I'd survive. I hate pain. I think I'd prefer to die than to... I don't know... still being alive after breaking all the bones in my body." I never got used to pain. Probably never get used to it.  
  
And I don't mind that fact. People can say whatever goes through their minds after that. I don't give a fuck.  
  
Well maybe I do. I don't know... so want to go to sleep. "Anywhere I could crash and wake up a week later, Jin?" I say in a yawn.  
  
"Either the couch or my bed."  
  
Alright, we kissed earlier. Does it HAVE to go further now? "I'll take the couch, you take your own bed. Anyway, I'm here as a guest and-"  
  
"No no no no no. YOU're gonna take my bed since you're my guest. I'll take the couch."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!" Shit he got me. Need to pay more attention.... "Yes, I'll take the couch!" I always win.  
  
"My bed's king size."  
  
"Changes everything. Left or right?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
We walk up to his bedroom. That single room is about the three quarters of my own appart! Take a look at it... so huge. My bedroom fits a single bed and a drawer. His fits at least two beds like the one he has, the drawer, plus the wardrobe, the TV and the computer.  
  
"So what side you want Hwoa?"  
  
"The one you won't take... obvious hehe". I sit on the right side and stretch, before getting up to get off my clothes. Then I slide under the comforter and the sheets and let out a happy sigh. I turn around, waiting for Jin to get in bed too. Might as well make the most of it... I want to snuggle around him, feel even more warm, secure.  
  
"Need other blankets?"  
  
"No thanks, not now. I'll warn you if I need something." I say with a smile.   
  
"Alright... good night Hwoarang." He lifts himself over me, just a little bit, and he kisses me. Again.  
  
That's it.  
  
I snuggle. "Good night Jin."  
  
Thinking about it... I should be able to get rid of that fear of heights. At least I'm not worried ; Jin is right there with me.  
  
AAAH I'M TURNING LIKE THOSE TEENAGED LOVESICK GIRLS!!!  
  
Sorry I'm scaring myself hehehe...  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
A/N 2 : Thanks to the people who reviewed ^_____^. BTW, don't worry with the updates ^_~. I usually write my fics when I'm home alone (or late at night, 1 - 2am), then spell check it and convert it to HTML day later. Though sometimes I'm feeling inspired in the middle of the week, like this week ^__^. Once I'll get my basement back updates should be done more often LOL.  
  
A/N 3 : I'm wondering if I'm the only one experiencing problems with the line breaking HTML tag (BR), even if I put more than one in a row it still shows up as if I put one... only does that in the FF.net display O_o;; (it shows up like I really want in my browser). Sorry for that trouble ^_^;; 


	4. That time when I was stuck home alone

In this chapter : Chapter title tells it all ^_^;;.  
  
A/N : WOW! I actually wrote something during the week! Let's say snowstorms help XD. Alright, I know dialogues in the flashback could be in Korean... since I don't know any Korean words other than "kwah eel" (sp? O_o;;;. Means "fruit" ^_^;;) I wrote the thing in English ^_^;;;; Next time I'm gonna go with an happier situation, seems I'm stuck in drama stuff >_>.   
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 4 : That time when I was stuck home alone...**

  
  
Shit, now I'm widely awake. I simply love waking up during the night. I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep at 4AM... though I don't want to wake Jin up – if he was actually there... "Jin?". I get up from the bed and drag my body to the doorway. "Jin...?". No answer.  
  
"Jin, fuck where are you?!" Not in the living room either. I hope he didn't leave me here alone...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good night darling."  
  
"Good night Mom!"  
  
The Korean woman kissed her little boy on the forehead before turning the nightlight on. The kid tugged on his comforter and hugged the big teddy bear he had receieved on his fourth birthday. He fell alseep quite fast.   
  
A few hours later he woke up. He tried shifting position, counting the sheeps, thinking about things he liked, and still he couldn't fall asleep anymore. "Need water" he said out loud, grabbing the teddy bear by one of it's furry paw and dragged it accross his pale blue room. Hwoarang pushed the door open, revealing a dark hallway. "Teddy, you ready? Okay." He walked up to his parents' room and turned the doorknob. He peeked inthe opening. "Mommy? Daddy?". The child shrugged. "Moooommy." He waited a moment, then walked back into the hallway. "Maybe there's still watching TV."  
  
The living room was dark too. The TV was turned on ; Mom should be there. Or maybe Dad, since he was the one who watched it the most. "Daddy?" He'd have to try the kitchen. Nobody as well.  
  
[ Bathroom ]. He quickly got to the bathroom. No one.  
  
Hwoarang was starting to feel less safe. Usually, if Mom and Dad left the house, they'd call that girl... what was her name? Oh ya, Hyang-sen. So they had to be home... but where? He looked everywhere and still couldn't find them. The redheaded kid backtracked all the way to his parents' room and sat on the bed, waiting for them to come back in their room.   
  
At least the house was familiar to him.  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed, though it seemed like it had been whole day without any light. "How come Mommy and Daddy aren't here yet" he said to his teddy bear. "Maybe we should go look outside for them. Maybe they decided to do like the dog and sleep outside. I hope they didn't eat his food, poor doggy." He got off the bed and gave a look to the stuffed animal. "You stay here, Teddy. In case I don't come back, I'll give you my toy racecar."  
  
The child went down the stairs without much trouble, even though it was quite dark, and quietly made his way to the back door of the small house. He opened it and peeked his head outside ; the dog was asleep outside it's den. "Tao..... Tao!". The dog rose it's head in the voice's direction and got up on his four legs, shaking it's tail. "You seen Mommy and Daddy?". Of course, Hwoarang got no answer, though he imagined it didn't see them. "Bye bye doggy!" he said as he petted the dog.  
  
There was still nobody when he came back in the house. He looked at the clock, trying to read the time. He mentally concluded that it was "65:39" and headed to his parents' room to pick up the stuffed animal, then came back to the living room. "I wonder if there's cartoons at 65am. Maybe Dragon Ball is on!". He found the cartoon network and watched random shows even though he was somewhat tired. He fell asleep, remote in hand.  
  
When he woke up, he found himself to be on the couch. It was daylight and the dog was barking. "Oh boy, gotta feed Tao!" Hwoarang stopped in his tracks. "Mommy! The dog is hungry! And so am I!"  
  
Nobody answered. Again.  
  
Was he going to end up like that little boy in the cartoon? He surely didn't want to be really alone... well maybe the neighbors knew where Mommy and Daddy were! He ran to the front door and exited the house, then knocked a few times on next door's house. A young Korean woman opened it. "Hey, hello you. You live next door, right?"  
  
Hwoarang nodded shyly.  
  
"You need something dear?"  
  
"Huh.... have you seen Mommy and Daddy? I can't find them in the house, I woke up last night and they weren't there... they weren't back at 65am."  
  
The lady turned told him to come inside and to wait in the kitchen, then she went to talk to the young man, her husband. Hwoarang couldn't understand much about the conversation... his father was beginning to teach him English.  
  
"I knew they left him all alone again. What if something happened to that boy.... huh?"  
  
"Look honey, we can't –"  
  
"Oh yes we can. I'm calling the cops the minute I see their car. Such irresponsible behaviour!"  
  
When she got back in the kitchen, she asked Hworanang if he was hungry and served him breakfast. The child emptied his plate and asked for a bit of orange juice. "There you go! You liked?"  
  
"Yeah! I wish Mommy would cook this well."  
  
"Need –"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" – something?"  
  
"AAH! For fuck's sake, Jin... don't startle me like that!" I really hope his appart is insonorated. Else he's gonna get killed because of my screams.  
  
"Sorry Hwoa."  
  
"Where in Hell were you?"  
  
"Bathroom."   
"Ah. It's been hours..."  
  
He's chuckling. "Hours? No... about ten minutes. Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I woke up when you left, or very soon after. Couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and checked around. Didn't see you anywhere and I finally slumped on the chair."  
  
"You seemed almost sca-"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Not even on seventh floor?"  
  
"KAZAMA!!! MFFFMFMF!" Heh, he kissed me to make me shut up. "Sorry for screaming" I say as I ran my right hand in my hair. I must be about the same color as it, actually.  
  
"About we go back to bed?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not tired anymore. I'm hungry though." I strech a bit then move over to the fridge to see what's inside. Eggs, milk, all that kinda stuff. "Think I'll make myself some French toast. Got brown sugar?"  
  
"Might as well stay up too. Hey, make some for me hehehe. Let me get dressed and I'll be right back."  
  
[I'm a bad cook though. Maybe you should've done them, Jin. Hope you're not gonna be sick!]. Nice he's already coming back.  
  
"Brought ya something. Not that I don't like the fact you're half naked, I just don't want you to freeze in here." When I'm done putting the – large – T-shirt, seems like I'm floating in it, he wraps his arms around my waist. "Want me to cook?"  
  
"If you don't wanna get poisoned by my extremely bad cooking, I suggest you to go ahead."  
  
"Alright. Just move over there" he says as he kisses me on the cheek. "I'll be done in a sec."  
  
Guess I'll get used to being pampered by him actually.  
  
That's if I have breakfast someday.... so fucking hungry... "JIN! FASTER!"  
  
"Yeah, give me some time Hwoa-kun..."  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
A/N 2 : I tried converting the thing to HTML with MS Word, it's even worse o_o;; (didn't even center my title although it WAS centered). So I went back to Notepad. Anyways, thanks for reading! ^__^ Hope you enjoyed this chappie, don't forget to review ^___^. 


	5. Of broken mirrors and expiration dates

In this chapter : Struck by hunger, Hwoarang remembers his coming out to his father...  
  
A/N : Remind me not to mix hunger and writing ^_^;;;.  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 5 : Of broken mirrors and expiration dates...**

  
  
After our breakfast, came the time we all love.  
  
Boredom. Total boredom.  
  
I'm sarcastic.  
  
Jin doesn't have any games, any decent music, though I could easily get both if he lets me on his computer.  
  
Or maybe we can just watch TV. "Say, how many channels you got?"  
  
"'Bout a hundred. Satellite." He mentions as he lifted his eyes from his book. "Here's the remote."  
  
"Any porn channels?" Alright, maybe I should've shut up... it's not his style. And I doubt he'd watch that.  
  
"Yeah. I don't watch them often go, tend to rerun them over and over."  
  
"Typical." Hold on, something's not right there... Jin Kazama, watching porn movies? And I thought he was some mama's boy... "So what do we do now?"  
  
He shrugs, then closes the book. "I don't know really."  
  
Back to the starting point. God... are we gonna stay there all day long or what? I want to get out, do some sport, fight, anything! "Jiiiiiiiin..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything fun around here? Any place were we could, I don't know, hang out or do something constructive, even if it meant grocery shopping..."  
  
"I could use some food."  
  
Once again I should've shut up. Now I'm gonna end up in some grocery store, waiting in file for something we probably won't even eat. Let's say we don't have the same taste for foods. I eat almost anything I can find. I'd like some pizza for dinner, though I don't think will go for that. As I saw what's in the fridge... seafood, tofu, fish and the stuff Jin used to take for breakfast. "DIVERSE food. Ever heard of hamburgers?"  
  
"Of course I did heard of that Hwoa. It's just that there's some healthier food."  
  
Have to agree on that. "True. Then let's go!"  
  
I'm almost out of the living room as he stops me.   
  
"What?"  
  
"If I were you, I'd put pants also. And shoes."  
  
Whoooo I must be in love to forget that kind of things. "Hehehehe.... ya. Got any clean pants? Mine are kinda.. not clean."  
  
"Just wait a sec.... I'm gonna get you a belt at the same time. How can you be so light with everything you eat?" he says as he comes back with a pair of black pants. It would fit on me even if I had a siamese twin...  
  
"I don't sit all the time reading books."  
  
"I work out also."  
  
"I know, you're quite muscular." I smile widely and wink at him.  
  
"Come on if you want something for lunch hehe." Jin takes me by the arm and we get out of the building.  
  
Mmmm lunch. Been a long time I haven't actually eaten home made Chinese food...  
  
Nice car Jin has by the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_ Hwoarang got out of his bedroom and headed toward the bathroom. A good smell floated in the air ; Baek was obvisouly cooking. He tried to guess what his father was baking. Rice? Egg rolls? The redhead let his nose get him to the kitchen, where he sat on a chair, looking at Baek's every move.  
  
"Our dinner?"  
  
"Yep. Smells good eh?"  
  
The teenager nodded. Every month it was the same thing. The man would cook enough for a whole week, week during he wouldn't have to wash a lot of dishes. "Wanna taste the spare ribs?"  
  
"Sure! Mmmmm.... best in the world!"  
  
"As usual."  
  
"Melts in your mouth. What about the rice?"  
  
"Here." The man handed the chopsticks to the youth. "Tell me if there's not enough soy sauce."  
  
"Mmmnnnaaa permmfect."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I prefer your meals over anybody esle's."  
  
"Gotta say I'm a good cook, eh?"  
  
Hwoarang laughed. "Of course you are. Yah! Egg roll!"  
  
"Don't eat everything, or there won't be any left, son."  
  
"Baaaaah, with everything you baked, if I stole an egg roll or two... and chow mein as well."  
  
"Hwoarang.... if you keep eating you won't be hungry anymore."  
  
"Aww alright alright..."  
  
"I'm gonna let the rest cook some more." Baek sat accross the redhead teenager. "So, what's going on in your life?"  
  
[Oh God... how the hell am I gonna tell him?] "Huh... well... I... ah... oh... dah..."  
  
"That Korean? Japanese? Russian?"  
  
"Heh.... I...."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening, Hwoarang."  
  
"Just don't go mad ok?"  
  
"I'll try not to -"   
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Alright I won't. Promise."  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
"That's great son! And when will I meet the lucky girl?"  
  
"Well that's kinda the problem. See... there's no girl." Hwoarang blushed.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "No girl? You just told me that..."  
  
"It's a guy."  
  
"Hehe... as long as you're happy. So I'm gonna change my sentence : when will I meet the lucky guy?"  
  
"So you don't mind."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Huh......"  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. Call him for dinner if you want and ask him if he's allergic to seafood. Maybe he could eat with us!"  
  
"Okay. Be right back!"  
  
_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
See what I can think about when I hear "Chinese food"? "Jin, where's the freaking market?"  
  
"Don't worry, we're getting real close to – MOTHERFUCKER!"  
  
"What? What the hell's happening?!"  
  
"The idiot over there... crushed my right outside mirror."  
  
I hardly ever hear Jin swearing. Although it's not funny – though money shouldn't be much of a problem for him – I can't help but laugh. I stop very soon after. "Hey hey hey hey the market!!"  
  
Jin turns quite fast and parks the Mitsubishi in the first vacant lot he sees. "Remember, we're parked a mile before the left entrance."  
  
A mile my ass. Seems like it's endless...  
  
"How about we get you some clothes at the same time?"  
  
"Look, I still have my appartment. Everything's there."  
  
"We could drop by, pick the stuff you want and go back at mine."  
  
"Yeah... I'm starting to think my own place's a rat cellar. I wouldn't be suprised if one of my ex-boyfriends showed up there. Especially Hie. Drugged, drunk and horny."  
  
"Wow. The very nice people you were with." He's so sarcastic.  
  
"I didn't know until 3 months ago that he was a drug addict."  
  
"You mean you didn't notice everything?"  
  
"He snorts."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Anyways... can we skip my "ancient" love life for now and focus on food?"  
  
"Okay. Spot anything good?" he asks me as I walk down the vegetable aisle.  
  
"These peppers seem good enough. You?"  
  
"Onions, cabbage, check for rice noodles."  
  
I grab the first noodle pack and put it in the carrier, amongst the peppers and other random veggies. "Mmmm.... chicken."  
  
"Would be good in a soup, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we get some then?"  
  
"Done. Anything else?"  
  
"I crave for chocolate...."  
  
"There's some in the candy aisle. Let's go there."  
  
I follow him around ; don't want to get lost. The malls I usually go are much smaller than that... if you can even call that a mall. Cornershop. Passing in the candy aisle, I spot the chocolate and stack four or five bars of them, mixed with different candies. "Question!"  
  
"Yeah Hwoa?"  
  
"I hope you got the cash..."  
  
"I'm rich, remember?" he said in a laugh.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight. Better get to the cash register before everyone lines up up."  
  
So we both moved to the front of the store, and has we were quite hungry, we dediced not to drop by my place now and wait till tomorrow. Ten minutes later, we're out of the market and on our way to the car, carrying two bags each. Nothing very interesting happened on our way back home. I think I saw a dog.  
  
Once inside the building, we took the elevator – again, please may it be the last one... - and deposed the bags in front of the door as Jin unlocked it.  
  
"Let's unpack that stuff babe."  
  
When is he gonna learn that I'm not a girl? "Where does that go?"  
  
"Frigde."  
  
"Huh.... dated "best before May 27th". We're June 24th." I show the cabbage to him.  
  
"How about we.. forget the Chinese food for today?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
A/N 2 : I'm not running out of ideas, don't worry ^___^. Gotta a lot of stuff to write, expect another update soon ^_^. Thanks for reading and reviewing! *giggles at all good reviews she recieved so far* 


	6. Movies

In this chapter : Teenage love resurfaces for our redhead... Hwoarang x OC (Reiko, male)  
  
A/N : For once, I OWN CHARACTERS!!! Reiko, Seung and Jang are mine >=). There will be OCs more later. Also, I've decided to "reply" to some of my reviews hehe ^___^ . So here we go :  
  
Firegirl13 saw right ; one of Hwoarang's ex-boyfriend is gonna show up ^__^. More then one, but in different chapters. Chlover Godess, your French toasts should be at your house in no time *to Jin* RIGHT?! *laughs and pets Jin on the head* Like the guy ^___^. About Teddy, he might come back in some chapter. Jade Queen Of The Damned, more food or more chapters lol? ^_~. And I like Jin as the seme hehehe *drools*. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
And now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 6 : Movies**

  
  
  
  
"Popcorn?"  
  
"Popcorn."  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"Drinks."  
  
"DVD ready?"  
  
"DVD ready."  
  
"Other food?"  
  
"Hwoarang..."  
  
"Hwoarang? Ready!"  
  
"Shut up Hwoa-kun. The movie's starting..."  
  
"Alright mmfmfmff". Good popcorn!  
  
We got out of the appart one more time to rent some movies. At least he's not into love movies or drama stuff... so we rented a few horror ones. No we didn't get porn moves ; we're gonna rent them by sattelite. Why? Because they don't check IDs...  
  
He turned 20 in January. I won't be 20 until July. Takes fuckin' 21 years old... can't they drop it to 18? 19? Who would it hurt anyway?  
  
Wonder how I got to watch them before? Easy! My first boyfriend is currently 24. I met him 3 years ago. Do the math.  
  
But we prefered to watch horror movies.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ The young couple entered the appartment. The older one was wearing a leather jacket and black pants. His hair was blue ; dyed. Unlike his younger lover. Red hair, about the same outfit, only smaller.  
  
Reiko Song Lee let go of his lover after a long kiss and sat on the couch. 16-year-old Hwoarang followed and sat on his lap. This time he was the one who initiated the kiss. Hands found their way in silky red hair, then dropped on long, slim legs.  
  
"Hey lovebirds." Another male came in the living room, followed by yet another one. "Where were you guys?"  
  
"We rented some movies. Wanna watch them with us?" Hwoarang questionned the other couple before showing them the tapes.  
  
"Heh, we had something else in mind..."  
  
"Do as you want, but decide fast ; I don't have all night long... I gotta get back before 1am. That's what Baek said."  
  
"Come on Hwoa... call him and say you'll be sleeping here..."  
  
"No. I wanna get back home tonight."  
  
"Okay cute thing, I'll give you a ride."  
  
Hwoarang chuckled and kissed Reiko again. "What wouldn't you do for a chance to ride that motorcycle?"  
  
"Two reasons : I love you, and I like to drive."  
  
"Guys... if you don't have all night long, I'd suggest you to start right away. We're out of here, going to Seung's place. See ya later!"  
  
"Bye Jang! Bye Seung!"  
  
The two other gang members left hand in hand. Reiko looked at the redhead. "Movies?"  
  
"Yeah, alright. Too bad they didn't stay with us to watch those. It would've been fun."  
  
"Seems they found something more... fun... hehehe. By the way, when ya gonna –"  
  
Hwoarang sighed. "I'm 16, and you're 21. I'm underaged."  
  
"You drink and you're underaged."  
  
"Not the same thing. And I don't drink that much... plus I'm not totally ready. Give me some time, we only met a month ago."  
  
The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to argue with the kid over sex. What if he'd report him to the cops? First for attempted rape towards a minor, also because he "made" him drink alcohol, then because they had once shared a bed – nothing more than sleeping, literraly -. He had to say he loved him a lot... so he started feeling bad and apologized to the teenager. "Sorry, it's just that... well... I'm attracted to you and you know it, otherwise I doubt you'd be sitting on my lap like this. But I love you so much and I don't want to lose you..."  
  
"That was corny... gotta say you're a man." Hwoarang laughed and let himself being hugged, then yawned. "Let's watch something before I fall asleep."  
  
"Yeah. Pop this one in please, okay?"  
  
The younger male nodded, got up from his lover's lap, inserted the tape in the VCR and quickly grabbed a blanket before sitting back where he was a moment ago.  
  
"Popcorn Hwoarang?"  
  
"Popcorn."_  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Huh... did you start the movie?"  
  
"No. You seemed into your own world... thinking about something?"  
  
"Yeah. First lover."  
  
"Mmm... I want details hehe."  
  
"He looks like you. Asian, tall, muscular, he's into martial arts as well."  
  
"Taekwondo?"  
  
"Yep. Only that our music tastes are the same."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Metal, alternative, rock. We played in a band."  
  
"Meaning you don't anymore."  
  
"Exactly. Sucks though... stopped when our instruments were robbed."  
  
"You guys broke up? Couple-wise I mean."  
  
"Kinda... we're only together when neither of us have other lovers."  
  
"Some open relationship."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. We leave each other when one has a lover, take back when we break up..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't see him right now... I'm with you, otherwise I'd be cheating on you."  
  
"True."  
  
It IS true. We only hook up when we're not in another couple. Said that three times already... guess you know now. Anyways he doesn't stalk me, doesn't hurt me or anything. I can't recall everything I done with him, alcohol was sometimes a part of our nights. One thing is sure, we never had sex. Weird eh? We're together for 2-3 months and we can survive without sexual activities. I can, that's sure. I really don't want to get into this right now though...  
  
"So....... movies?"  
  
"Alright. Which one you wanna see first?"  
  
"Ringu."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He moves closer to me as the motion picture started, then stretches. I see that trick coming. He's gonna wrap his arms around my shoulder and pull me toward him. After he's gonna look at me and kiss me. I've been with guys for three years, I know how it works... with the majority.  
  
Goes as expected.  
  
Although I'm feeling sleepy... I'll snuggle.  
  
You must think I snuggle a lot. I do. Can't help it...  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
A/N 2 : We'll learn more about Hwoa's past love life in other chapters. Probably won't be as fluffy as with Jin though… Reviews are welcome! ^____^ 


	7. Welcome to my hell

In this chapter : An inside look at the gang... Hwoarang x Reiko.  
  
A/N : Well well well..... A WEEK OFF!!! ^____^ Mid-semester rocks. Got plenty of time to write and play games.. and sleep. Warning ; don't read this chapter if you're depressed. Gonna get darker in the next ones so... ya hehe.  
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 7 : Welcome to my hell**

  
  
  
  
As I open my eyes, I know that I'm not on the couch anymore. Jin is holding me in his arms, carrying me in his room, taking my off my clothes. I'm half asleep, I don't follow his moves, but I do feel good. I turn around to face him and he wraps his arms around me as he did yesterday. He kisses me, hugs me. I realize that I'm important to him... probably as much as I was to Reiko. He too used to do the same. They're both always warm, sweet ; they wouldn't hurt me even if their lives depended on it.  
  
I know he would've never did a single thing to me. He was asked and beated the crap out of those who did.  
  
Unlike those times were we faced challengers for money, we could easily beat people up. We had a plan, and it always worked with newcomers or beginners. I'd try my best to look girly and frail and we'd ask for a match. We let them decided of the money in play, then start to fight. Since Reiko was the strongest-looking guy with me, he usualy went first. He'd lose on purpose and the opposite team would rise the bet. And so on... until it was my turn. Then I'd severely beat the shit out of them, even though they were freaking sure I'd lose. By the end, everybody would run off with the money and we'd wind up back at our appartement.  
  
Where the money went is another story.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ "So, what do we do now?" Hwoarang asked to the gang that had gathered in the small living room. Reiko was slumped on the couch, his left arm wrapped aound his redheaded lover ; Jang and Seung shared the other half of the couch, as Hie surfed the Net on Hwoarang's computer. Chong read a hard-metal magazine with Ran. "Guys..."  
  
Hie pushed the keyboard away and yawned. "We could get into some fights. Right?"  
  
"And let's say we're running low on money..."  
  
The younger man ran a hand in his long, red hair and decided to get up from the couch. He waited for Hie to get up from the chair then sat on it, putting music somewhat loud.  
  
"The neighbors are gonna kill us Hwoa, put it down."  
  
He grumbled, then left the chair and walked to the doorway. "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go guys."  
  
The group followed Hwoarang outside the appartement and to the parking lot, where the motorcycles and cars were. Reiko got on one as Hwoarang clung to his waist. Seung and Jang hopped on the other one, while the rest got in the car. They dove for some time before getting getting to the bar they usually went to. It's where they found their opponents most of the times, drunken males that wanted either their money, either their bodies. The ones that tried being too close of them (unless they agreed with it...) ended up defeated in no time. Seven martial artists on a fourty-year-old perv...  
  
Seung entered the building first, asking for a beer in the process and paying one to Jang. Hie and Ran entered after, followed by Chong, Hwoarang then Reiko. They sat two per table with their respective drinks and waited for newcomers. The redhead spotted a bunch of guys ; another street gang that hung out around the corner. They were accompagnied by girls "dressed" in leather. Unfortunately, Chong and Ran were sitting where they usually sat and the leader walked up to the table.  
  
"Mind giving me my place back?"  
  
Chong scoffed. "Your name isn't written on it." He turned to Ran. "So what were you talking about?"  
  
"The metal show next week. Got tickets to it. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure thing babe."  
  
"C'mon fagot. My table, now!"  
  
"Chill out, dude. There's a lot more tables around. Look! The one beside is free."  
  
"What part of "my place" don't you understand?"  
  
"Heh... the space in between?"  
  
"Argh THAT'S IT! You and your male slut are going down right –"  
  
"Leave them alone." A male voice rose from behind the other gang leader, who turned around to face a much smaller Hwoarang, arms were crossed on his chest. The answer was a bright laugh.  
  
"Look twerp, it's between me and those two, not you. I'd suggest you to get the hell outta here before my fist smashes your pretty face."  
  
Hwoarang didn't even budge. "Whatever, man."  
  
"He wants to fight" said one of the guys who was in the rival gang. "Just show him who's the boss and he'll stop."  
  
"So you wanna fight? It's a deal, kid. I'll send you and your little friends back to your mothers."  
  
Ran got up from his chair, past the opposite leader. "Good luck."  
  
And he walked to the door, immediately followed by his crew. "Let's go kick their asses boys!".  
  
The redheaded teen looked at his own crew. "They're five, and we're seven. Who goes? 'Cause I'm going for sure. Can't wait to see his face after..."  
  
"Reiko should go as well. If he "can't" defeat any of them there's gonna think we're easy to beat up."   
"True. Me, Reiko... Seung?"  
  
The man smirked. "Of course."  
  
"We're both going" mentionned Chong, refering as himself and Ran. "No one calls Ran a slut and gets away with it."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
They finally found the perfect place to fight. It was a back alley, quite large in fact. Both local gangs met up to decide of the bets.  
  
"5,000 US. Not lower."  
  
"You kidding me? We can beat them up with fingers in our noses. 10,000 US."  
  
"Whoa that much? You sure? Seems it's a bit high.. I bet they have a plan."  
  
"Look at the kid. Like he'd beat us up!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"10,000 US. You in, kiddo?"  
  
"Yep. Choose first. Oh ya... one thing : no more bets when a team as only one man standing." Hwoarang leaned on Reiko as he talked to the other leader. The latter pointed to a tall guy with long spiked hair, then back to the rivals.  
  
"Agreed. And beat them up!"  
  
"Alright who's going?!"  
  
Reiko moved and Hwoarang almost found himself on the ground. The man faced his opponent and smirked. He knew he had to lose to make the stakes climb, even though the idea of beating him up ran through his head more than once in ten minutes. He kicked and missed his target, who turned around and punched him right in the face. Reiko faked unconsciouness, got back on his feet and retreated near Hwoarang, while the rival gang laughed in unison.  
  
"You guys beating us up? Yeah right!"  
  
Seung left his place on the wall and walked up to the center. "My turn, Spiky." He let the other man hit him so he could block the kick and ended up on the ground right away. "I'm sure he broke one of my fucking ribs!!" he yelled as he retreated too, reprimanding a laugh. The guy didn't even hurt him.  
  
"Three to go, pretty boy."  
  
"Heh... next?"  
  
Ran decided it was is turn. He offered no resistance when the other guy threw him, faked unconsciouness too so Reiko and Chong had to carry him to their side. Chong went back on the field and punched the opponent a few times before recieving a kick aimed at his chest. He staggered a few feets and scoffed. The rivals were litterally laughing their asses off. "Yeah yeah yeah. Who are you sending next, boy? Yourself?"  
  
"Right on."  
  
"AAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at what we did to your guys. Too bad you won't remember this tomorrow, you're gonna have amnesia when he'll be done with you."  
  
"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Hwoarang shouted as he showed his middle finger to the leader. Didn't take too much time for the first challenger to charge at him and to be on the ground his own turn ; Hwoarang had jumped on him and almost used him as a stairway, pushing him down with a kick and landed quietly. He tried to block every of the redhead's moves, in vain. He was KO about thirty seconds later.  
  
"What the...?!" They couldn't believe what he had done. "Must be a trick..." The leader turned around and talked to another male. "Don't just stand there! GO!" The poor didn't last long either as the redhead grabbde him by the arm and kicked him in the chest, then on the face and let him fall. The three that remained went out easily as well. Hwoarang knocked out their leader with his famous "hunting hawk" move.  
  
"So... what did ya say already? That you.. could beat us with fingers up in your nose?"  
  
"AH SHUT UP FAGOT! There's your fucking money... just don't get close to us anymore either you're gonna get killed I swear."  
  
"Alright let's get outta here, gang! Meet at the appart!"  
  
The seven males ran up to their respective vehicules and headed in different directions. Reiko and Hwoarang were the first in. Chong, Ran and Hie followed, then Jang and Seung. "Hey, let's count the money. I really hope we didn't get less."  
  
"7,000, 8,000, 9,000, 10,000. No prob. Seems they're not liars at least. Good job Hwoarang" said Reiko as he kissed the redhead. _  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When I woke up it was about 10 am. Jin was still reading his book in the bed, the radio as a background music. Rainy outside. I stretch and move on the other side of the bed to wrap my arms around him. "I'm awake".  
  
"'Morning. Had a good night?"  
  
"Yeah. Had some dreams though. Nothing major." I yawned and stayed close to him, my head on his shoulder, trying to find what he's been reading."What's the book about?"  
  
"Something I gotta read for university."  
  
"You still go there?"  
  
"Yeah. A year to go. Well technically 6 months."  
  
"Then how come you're not there now?"  
  
"Mid-semester."  
  
"So you're gonna go back when...?"  
  
"Still have 4 days left."  
  
Shucks. "Mean I'm gonna stay here alone, right?"  
  
"Unless you start to take some courses... yeah."  
  
"What the hell am I gonna do all day here?"  
  
"Clean, cook, huh... computer, TV, shopping..."  
  
"I don't even have a car driving license. And you really think I wanna play housewife?"  
  
"Awwwwww I didn't mean it this way, Hwoa-kun. But I could use some help around." He paused. "You're not going back to your appartment?"  
  
God does he want me to leave or what? "Should I take that as I should go back?"  
  
"No no no no no no!"  
  
"Well that sounded like it."  
  
"Xiaoyu is supposed to drop here for a week. I said she could stay here and well... promised it. There's no place for 3 people."  
  
"So that's it. I'm just a toy, something you can use to do whatever you want while you're girlfriend is there. I'm the other one, eh?!"  
  
"I didn't mean it this way-"  
  
"Whatever I'm outta here."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I grab my own clothes and put them on. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe not. I don't want to end up alone all day long. Happened enough already. I'm getting out of here. "Oh ya, my phone number's NOT in the directory."  
  
I slam the door on my way out and rest my back against it. Never thought I'd cry over such things. Maybe I'm too much like my biological mother... I'm taking the stairway. I bet he's gonna come after me.  
  
"Hwoarang wait up!"  
  
Knew it. I don't care. I just want to get away from him... The main exit. Heh... how come can't I move anymore? I'm here standing in the middle of the parking lot, under the rain. I'm all wet, can't wait to get to my place and change clothes.  
  
"HWOARANG WAIT!" He runs toward me. "Hwaorang, get back inside..."  
  
I turn around, right in his face. "If you think you can treat me like that and don't get away with it, you're fucking wrong. I thought you loved me, and as I start to be happy you're telling me that you and Xiaoyu are together! How the fuck do you think I feel?"  
  
"I'm NOT with her. Now get back inside..."  
  
What if he's right? I'm such an idiot... "Sorry for that, Jin. It's just that sometimes I tend to overreact, kinda jealous sometimes as well, and... there's still some stuff I haven't talked to you about."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"My mother was maniaco-depressive. And it's genetic. Guess what."  
  
"You got that too."  
  
"Yeah. I'm on Paxil. If I spend a few days without that I'm turning suicidal or get angry at every little thing. I wasn't an angel at all when I was a young kid. They thought I was hyperactive. Put me on fuckin' Ritalin for some time, it didn't help. I couldn't attend school. When I got with Baek, everything was OK. I was "normal" again. And when he died... got back in depression. Any idea on how much times I've tried to kill myself?"  
  
"Not really... no..."  
  
"This year? Seven."  
  
"Huh... look... let's go back inside. Alright?"  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : Will Hwoarang tell more about his past? What about the rest of the gang? And Xiaoyu? Find out over the next chapters ^_~. Reviews are still very appreciated ^____^.  



	8. Curiousity doesn't always kill the cat

In this chapter : The guys get to Hwoarang's appartment...  
  
A/N : Sorry for the delay, one of my fic has been removed by FF.net (for reasons that I really don't get o_o;;) and I couldn't upload anything x_x. But that's another story, litterally ^_^;;. Anyways, here's another chapter, this time the formating seems to be OK. I'll spell check my previous ones once more (there's some mistakes hehe ^_^;;) and re-upload them so it fits the original formating I had in mind.  
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 8 : Curiousity doesn't always kill the cat**

  
  
  
  
"Here, take my jacket."  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna be OK... don't worry about me."  
  
"Maybe I should worry more."  
  
"While we're outside... why not go to my place so I could pick up some stuff?".  
  
"Alright. But take my jacket."  
  
Better grab it or he's gonna lecture me on why I should've put something more... warm... because of the weather. In the car I stayed pretty quiet all the way, looking through the window.  
  
"Where is it, Hwoarang?"  
  
"Huh what? Oh.... turn left from here, then go straight until you reach the intersection, then turn left again. Number 1756."  
  
"OK."  
  
I got quiet again. For some reason, I don't know if I want to go back there. Not alone actually. I would't mind if I was sure to only fall on Reiko... but we were 4 to live in there. Reiko, Hie, Ran and me.   
  
"Hwoarang, we're here."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He shrugs and opens his door to follow me inside.   
  
"I'm on the first story. Right there." I say as I point to the appartement number 18. I was going to knock but I'm at my own appartement... which is a total mess. As usual. "Heh... don't look at the tidyness... or lack of."  
  
"Hwoarang! Where the fuck where you? Been searching over the town for you for 2 days..." Typically Reiko. He's ready to kiss me when he spots Jin. "Oh... you two are together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. So where were you?"  
  
I walk up to the kitchen counter. "Jin's house."  
  
"I take it sa he's Jin hehe."  
  
"Right, I'm Jin. And don't worry, he's not hurt."  
  
"I've been taken care off very well hehe."  
  
Reiko sighed in relief, then spoke to Jin. "You're a Mishima, ne?"  
  
"On my father's side, yes."  
  
"Reiko, where's my pills?"  
  
"In the cupboard."  
  
"Can't find!"  
  
"Hold on, Jin. Try in the bathroom, Hwoa."  
  
"I'm curious... how did you two meet? According to what he said to me, he was pretty young..."  
  
"FOUND THEM!" I get back in the kitchen. "How we met? Well, let's say I was curious too."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ "I'M GONNA TAKE A WALK! I'LL BE BACK SOON!" Hwoarang yelled in the hallway of Baek's house. He had taken his discman with him, put the headphones over his ears then walked down the street. He was dressed in black pants and green sweater, his red hair falling on his shoulder. He sang the current song out loud, before he stopped walking. An hour had past since he left home. "Damn.. how did I wind up here?" He searched for a place where he could call Baek and tell him he'd be late and spotted a bar. "Let's hope they don't check IDs.."  
  
The 16-year-old entered the bar, almost waiting for a doormen to refuse him the access. Not even. He his his discman in his pocket, hoping it won't get stolen away from him then sat at the counter. His second thought was about the people present. Mostly young men, around 20-30 years old. [ Out of all the places, I had to fall in a gay bar.] Hard metal wasplaying in the background. A band. Didn't sound like a record.  
  
He moved to the a table up front, near the stage, and found himself staring at the singer. He was rather tall with long black hair, piercings on his eyebrows and nose.  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
Hwoarang turned around. Another man stood behind him, black spiked hair, a tribal tattoo on his left arm. "No thanks... I got here kinda by mistake, wanted to make a phone call to my father and ended up watching the show. I gotta be back home soon, else he's gonna wonder where I am."  
  
"Never seen you around..."  
  
"I'm only sixteen hehe. First time in a bar."  
  
"I see. You sure you don't want a drink?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, thanks." The redhead couldn't help but smile as the older guy sat beside him. "How old are you by the way?"  
  
"Twenty-one. And I didn't get your name..."  
  
"Hwoarang. I live near the dojo."  
  
"Baek Doo San's dojo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nice. I used to take Taekwondo lessons too, not at that place. You good?"  
  
"Huh, I think so..... last year I got to the 15-17 years old international competitions in Montreal, Canada. Won gold medal."  
  
"Well that's what I call good hehe."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"And you, what's your name?"  
  
"Reiko. I live a few blocks away with a bunch of my friends. We're in a band too and we usually play here."  
  
"So why aren't you playing right now?"  
  
"They're opening for us" he said with a wink. "Our show's starting in about 20 minutes. If you can stay, maybe I could get you back home. My motorcycle's parked outside."  
  
"If you do, could you drop me like a street or two before my house? Not sure what's Baek gonna say if he sees me with a stranger."  
  
"Alright. Look... you're not obligated to answer "yes" to my next question. You'd be up for a date, some other time?"  
  
Hwoarang smiled shily and rubbed the back of his head. "No one ever asked me for a date, and surely not a guy... but what do I have to lose? So yeah, it's a date."  
  
"If you're not into that I can't... I mean you're 16, still a child at law so... understand?"  
  
"Don't worry hehe. I'm not a decoy or whatsoever, and I'm not gonna tell on you unless you hurt me."  
  
Reiko laughed before getting up of his chair. "How about next week? Friday? You must be in school and..."  
  
"Nah I'm not. Home schooled 3 times a week during the day. But next Friday fits me."  
  
"Alright. I gotta go now, band coming. I'll see ya Friday then." He stopped as he was going backstage. "Huh... think it's too much if ask for a kiss? And it's like I said earlier, if you don't want to..."  
  
"Never said I didn't want to hehehe... thing is I never kissed anyone before."  
  
"You got plenty of time to learn." Reiko moved toward Hwoarang and put his lips over the younger man's ones. The red head didn't back off and Reiko took it as a good sign. "So?"  
  
He blushed. "I'd lie if I'd say I didn't like."  
  
"OK. Well I really gotta go. I'll catch up with ya after."  
  
[Aaaahh what the fuck am I gonna say to Baek? That I entered a gay bar and met a guy there, and that after 15 minutes I was kissing him? I'm gonna get killed for sure...].  
  
After the show, the band got off stage. Reiko got to the table where Hwoarang still was, looking rather half-alseep even though the music was loud. "I'm dropping you at your house, or you might not get there hehe."   
"Heh... I still prefer you'd drop me a street before. Or some houses. God, I wonder what he's gonna say... it's past 2 AM, I said I was gone for a short time."  
  
"Then let's go, I'll drop you where you want."  
  
Hwoarang followed Reiko to the parking lot, where the Harley was parked. "Whoa cool! Is it yours?"  
  
"Yeah. Birthday present. Nice eh?"  
  
The redhead nodded in approval, before Reiko invited him on the bike. "Wanna drive?"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Nope. Go ahead" he said with a smile. "Come on."  
  
Hwoarang got on first. The other man sat behind him and stretched his arms so he could reach the handles, to show the teenager how to drive. Warms hands wrapped up smaller ones. "So you turn that to..."_  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Seems a bit.. cliché right?"  
  
"Hehe slightly."  
  
"Love at first sight I guess".   
  
"Well, I'll go grab some clothes and stuff."  
  
"You moving?" Reiko asked me.  
  
"Yeah.... but you can keep the appartment. I'll drop by from time to time to make sure everything's ok."  
  
"No prob. Any numbre I could join you in case... you know... 'cause it's gonna be freaking empty without you and such..."  
  
"Huh Jin? You got your phone number?"  
  
"Hehehe yep. 555-6548".  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I don't have any idea why, but I find it hard to leave this place. Maybe I'm too attached to him. After 3 years on and off, a lot of people would to I guess. Even if we weren't with each other we were living in the same place. Something tells me to go with Jin though.  
  
Love I think.  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : And another chapter ^_^. Next, the rest of the story of what happened after the bar... reviews are very very appreciated ^___^. 


	9. Amusement Date

In this chapter : Date time for Jin and Hwo! ^_^  
  
  
A/N : Seems I haven't written something for a long time ^_^;; Played too much on Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles and Tekken 4 (just got both of them) lol. And the infamous writer's block as hit me (along with the flu...) *dies*. Technically I should be working on my Art integration project but.... ah whatever XD. Time for me to shut up and write the fic XD.  
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 9 : Amusement Date**

  
  
  
  
Aaaaah my OWN clothes. Those I borrowed from Jin are way too large. As soon as we got back to his appartment, I put off what I was wearing and replaced them with a pair of tight black leather pants and a Metallica T-shirt of the same color.  
  
"How the heck can you wear this?"  
  
"I put the pants on my legs and the T-shirt on my upper body. Need anymore details?"  
  
He rolls his eyes, then shakes his head. "Don't you think it's too tight or anything?"  
  
"Nah. You get used to it after some time... depends of the people though. I don't see you wearing my stuff at all..." I replied while eyeing him from head to toe. He wouldn't even fit in most of them.   
  
"Talking about clothes... be sure to put something more clean for tonight. I'm taking you out."  
  
"YOU'RE WHA-A-A-T?!"  
  
"Date."  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah come on Jin! I can just think of the date, in some fancy restaurant where I'll have to eat stuff that I can't even pronounce... can't it just be the regular movie date? Normal restaurant date? I don't know.... anything but expensive restaurants! "Huh... where?"  
  
"Thought about going to a neat restaurant, maybe a movie later."  
  
"Not one of those teenaged romantic comedies."  
  
"Think I'd go see one?"  
  
"Not even with Xiaoyu?"  
  
"Not even hehe. Told her too many times. Hate those."  
  
"Great hehe."  
  
"What was your first date like? Mine was total disater."  
  
"Mine went pretty well. We didn't do much but heh, better than nothing."  
  
"I'm gonna offer you a real date."  
  
"My previous dates were real."  
  
"Yeah but... ultimate date."  
  
"Jin... you really really REALLY don't have to plan it to be perfect... I mean, come on. I'm just a regular guy..."  
  
"I insist."  
  
Well... what can I say? "OK. Plan whatever you want hehehe. I'll behave." I tell him with a cute smile.  
  
"You better do so" he answers in a joking tone, then kisses me on the forehead. "I'm taking you out to an amusement park. You like those?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So change your clothes... again."  
  
"Man..." I sigh. "Okay...". I walk up to the bedroom to change my clothes and he follows me inside, watching my every move.  
  
"Love you to see you naked." I blushed once again. He has that sexy look on his face, almost ready to jump on me hehe. Seems I have that effect on some guys. I walk anywhere and I get their attention quickly. Winks, cat whistles, drink offers... think I saw everything. Girls even ask me out in hope I'd switch to heterosexuality... too bad. I don't think I'll ever go out with a girl. Don't really know why... probably 'cause I'm used with guys and well, 'cause I'm gay.  
  
Not that I don't like women. I really don't mind having girl friends. Girls are cool. As long as they don't start with those make-up and love stories... I may be gay but I don't respect all the stereotypes. I like martial arts, metal music and bloody stuff. Don't come around me thinking I'm gonna give you tips on how to dress or if your socks' color fits with your underwear. I don't know those, and I don't give a single fuck. Sorry for the expression, but it's true. That my socks aren't the same color as my shirt, doesn't matter.  
  
Who checks for socks' colors anyways?  
  
I finally stopped talking to myself and got my leather pants, then my Metallica shirt off and put beige cargo pants with a plain black, long-sleeved sweater.  
  
Jin gasped. "You look awesome in that..." Heh, he's speechless. Love that smile on his face. "Who the heck are you and what have you done to my street thug lover?"  
  
"Hehehe... it's me!"  
  
"Knew that Hwoa. You look so different... more feminine somehow."  
  
Another guy than me would be pissed off. I'm not. I'm used to that kind of comment, and it's true that I somewhat look like a girl.  
  
"Well darlin'... what are we waiting for?"  
  
On that last sentence he takes me by the hand and we leave the building. Direction : a nice amusement park not very far from the Jin's place. We're gonna walk there. It's a warm evening, a lot of people outside doing the same thing than us. And on our way there, can't help but thinking about the time me and Baek went to that amusement park in Montreal  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ "Come on Hwoarang! Get ready, we're gonna leave soon!"  
  
"OK! Just need to do a pit stop at the bathroom before."  
  
"Be quick if you want to see most of the attractions."  
  
"Yeah, I won't be long." Soon after the redhead got out of the bathroom, grabbed his jacket and followed his father outside the hotel. They had been in Montreal for a international tournament that Hwoarang was participing in. Yesterday they had visited the city in a tour bus ; today they had a free day to visit more places. Baek chose to show the "ancient" International Exposition Site to his teenaged son, who agreed right away._  
  
  
  
"So here it is." Both men stopped, looked at each other and smiled. "What do you wanna check our first?  
  
"I don't know... how 'bout the roller coaster?"  
  
"Thought you were afrais of heights..."  
  
"Not the same. There's ACTION up there. You forget that you're 10 meters up in the air."  
  
"How much personalities do you have?  
  
"Huh... stopped counting."  
  
Jin laughed at his lover's comment and took him by the hand again, guiding him around the park. "Let's head for the roller coaster then."  
  
The waiting was surprisingly long when they got there. Hwoarang let out a heavy sigh, then rested his head on Jin's shoulder. The Japanese sighed too and shook his head. "This is gonna be long..."  
  
15 minutes passed until the two could get to the front. "I hope this one's worth the wait."   
  
"Yeah, believe me Hwoarang. You're gonna like it.  
  
  
  
_ "WHOOHOO! Rollercoaster!"  
  
"Hwoarang wait a sec-"  
  
"I'm going for it."_  
  
Baek slapped his forehead and ran in the teen's direction. "Wait!" Hwoarang was already in the line. "You could have waited at least a second..."  
  
"Sorry..." he replied as he ran his right hand in his hair.  
  
"Oh well, it's not everyday you can play like this. Make the best out of it."  
  
"Right on!" He turned around to face the man. " You coming with me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
Hwoarang and Jin sat in the same wagon as the ride responsible lowered the protective bar. In front of them, a couple with children were chattering ; behind, another, older couple seemed to be rediscovering love once again.  
  
"Here we go!" Hands clung to the metal bar as they were hauled on top of mechanical hill... only to be brought down a second after. Jin let go of the bar as Hwoarang clung to it more, even if he enjoyed it. The whole group screamed they hit the many curves and loops forming the rollercoaster.  
  
The ride over, everybody exited the area, Jin and Hwoarang laughing their heads off. The latter suggested to stop by the photo booth and check if they'd see their picture, taken while they were on the ride. It was the Japanese man that spotted the said pic ; both of them had their hands off the metal bar and in the air, their mouths open in a silent scream. They were having fun. Real fun. Once again they began to laugh in unison, asking for the picture to be printed. The girl at the counter happily gave it to the couple and smiled at the sight.  
  
  
  
_ "Dad... let's go again!"  
  
Baek sighed. He liked rollercoasters, but three times in a row was enough for him. "Why don't we chose another ride?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I don't know... got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bumper cars." The redheaded boy grinned widely at his father and walked to the ride. "Bet I'm gonna hit you more than ten times."  
  
"It's a deal, kid." Baek playfully told the other fighter. "Let's see how much times we hit each other, and if you win I'll pay you supper. Otherwise you're paying."  
  
Hwoarang nodded in answer. The two got different cars ; Baek got a red one, while Hwoarang prefered the yellow one. "I'm gonna beat you up, Dad!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah... they always say that."  
  
A beep noise was the signal that the round had begun. The older man deseperately tried to spot his son and smiled evily when he did so. As Hwoarang was too busy trying to bump into someone else, he hit him from the right. The teen hit him back, then proceeded to do it once again. No luck. He found himself surrounded by other riders and had some difficulties getting out of there. Baek bumped into him a second time, then a third time.  
  
Final results : Baek won 5-3. "I KNEW IT!" he screamed. "I knew I'd beat you up at that hehe."  
  
"You only got lucky... I ask for a rematch!"  
  
"After supper."  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Hehehehehe... come on Hwoa, pay up!"_  
  
  
  
"Let's check out some other thing."  
  
"How about those throw-stuff-in-a-basket-and-win-prizes ones?" Hwoarang proposed happily.  
  
"OK. I'll win ya something."  
  
"Alright." They left the rollercoaster photo booth to the "win prizes" ones, located in the eastern part of the park.  
  
Jin stopped by one that offered diverse plush toys and saw a big, white tiger and pointed it to the stand guy. "If I win, will I be able to have this one?"  
"Sure. Wanna try it out?"  
  
The Korean looked at Jin and wrapped his arms around him. "Come on, I know you can do it... I won't be able to hehe. I suck at that stuff... please?"  
  
"What wouldn't I do for you and your cute smiles."  
  
"Hehehehe... anything. You'd do anything."  
  
"Probably." The raven-haired man took the three rings he had recieved from the guy and threw them all in the right place.  
  
Hwoarang smiled widely, hugged his lover again and kissed him. "You're the best!"  
  
"I know. But I wonder how we're gonna get this back home... we're on foot..."  
  
"No problem. Let's just cut this date short and head back home right now... with that we won't be able to go in any other rides."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh... one thing." Hwoarang paused and showed a bright smile to Jin, then blushed. "Probably the best date I ever had... thanks."  
  
"With pleasure, love."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
That's what I call a great date. Fun and good moments I wish to remember forever. It's not everyday I get to hang out like that with my lover... I'd like to do that more often. When I told you that I wasn't the most romantic guy, it's true, though sometimes it's... special.  
  
Well, now to carry that plushie back home... gonna be harder than we thought.  
  
We should've brought the car.  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : Whew! Another chapter done ^___^. Next should be up this week if I can definately get rid of my homework and writer's block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! (again XD) 


	10. Playtime's over

In this chapter : Cue Xiaoyu in the appart.  
  
A/N : WHOOOOHOOOOOO! Topped the 20 reviews! ^___^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! *very happy!!*. Took me a few days to write this one, writer's block struck me more than once this week X_x.   
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 10 : Playtime's over**

  
  
  
  
We got back from the amusement park carrying the huge stuffed toy by ourselves. I highly doubt any taxi would have taken us back home with that anyways. Tonight was awesome, everything was perfect. Best date I ever had since a long time.   
  
Jin unlocks the door as I put the plushie down, only to pick it up again after he's done with the keys. All of a sudden he grabs me by the waist and kisses me deeply, then picks me up – I dropped the white tiger but heh... – and he carries me in the bedroom. He doesn't even turn on the light. At least he knows where the bed is. We both fall on it and he stays on top of me, still kissing.  
  
"Jin... is that you?"  
  
"WHAT?!" He quickly turns on the nightlight only to reveal...  
  
An half-asleep Xiaoyu.  
  
I feel like banging my head on the bedpost, or anything else that I could use to do so. Wasn't she supposed to come in four days? Three actually ; it's past midnight.  
  
"Thought you weren't supposed to come here before July 2nd? Or whatever other date..."  
  
"Yeah... well my plans changed... we're in holidays before the time and well... thought I'd suprise you!". She opens her eyes a bit. "You got a lover?"  
  
Huh-oh.  
  
"HWOARANG??!!"  
  
I'd scratch the back of my head like I usually do but Jin's pinning me down by the arms. So I stood there with that shy look on my face... "Hehehe... yeah. Jin get off me for a sec, I'm can't feel my hands anymore."  
  
"Gomen." He lets go of me and sits on the edge of the bed. I do the same as I wiggle my fingers around to activate blood circulation. The guy as an iron grip... "And you're right, we're together."  
  
"Thought you hated each other..."  
  
"I never said anything about me hating him." He said as calm as possible. Sometimes I envy him...   
  
"I'm the one who used to hate him. But... things change..." I'd be somewhat tempted to tease her. I'm not going to do it though. Jin would be mad at me for doing that and it surely wouldn't help Xiaoyu... she sure looks disappointed. It's not my fault though... Jin chose me. And I'm quite happy with him. For once I can lead a normal life...  
  
Now the thing I hope is that she won't go crazy, mad, or whatever you want. But it's her style. Like right now. She's about to cry... oh God... what the fuck have I gotten Jin into...  
  
"How-how-how come you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I didn't know how!"  
  
"I thought you were in love with me..." she got up from the bed as fast as lightning and stormed out of the bedroom. Jin followed her. I can hear them yell and fight...  
  
"Well I'm NOT in love with you!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"'Cause you're my best friend, and 'cause I just don't want it to go any further than close friendship."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"Because I'm NOT in love with you!! I want you as a friend, nothing else!"  
  
I close my eyes and sigh. Never knew she was THAT much into him. Reminds me of that big fight between Reiko and another guy... over me.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ Hwoarang entered the appartment alone. He had left with another guy earlier and they had fought some. Seems Kyosen didn't like the fact his redheaded lover had such an open relationship with that Reiko guy. He had started the argument – Hwoarang was the kind of guy to reply on impulse and he spat back, saying that it had always been this way with his previous boyfriends. Obviously Kyosen got even more mad. The younger man left the other appartment in a hurry ; the guy had regained consciouness and was pretty strong.  
  
"REIKO!"  
  
Reiko lazily opened his eyes and saw a very exhausted Hwoarang looking around. "S'wrong Hwoa?"  
  
"He's gonna kill me...."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kyosen!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Tell him to come over here. I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
"No need for that."  
  
"HWOARANG! OPEN THAT DAMNED DOOR!"  
  
Instead of Hwoarang, it was Reiko who opened it. "Look bud, you TRY to hurt him and you're gonna end up in the emergency waiting room. Got it?"_  
  
  
  
"It's not the end of the world, I'm still your friend..."  
  
"I love you Jin..." Xiaoyu told the to Japanese once again. "I had dreams of being with you... getting married, having kids... a perfect life just like in the movies..."  
  
"It's not a movie, Xiaoyu. Welcome in the real world." He felt kind of guilty for letting her down, although he DID love Hwoarang. He knew what it felt to be rejected. "You gotta understand I'm with Hwoarang now... and it's not gonna change. I love him. More than anything in the world. I still wish to be your friend..."  
  
"I'm sick of playing the best friend!"  
  
"Then find yourself a boyfriend!"  
  
"It's YOU I want. You're perfect for me..."  
  
"Think about it Xiao. If I'd be the perfect guy for you, I'd be with you, right?"  
  
The Chinese teenaged girl looked away. Jin was right. He'd be with her, not with Hwoarang. "Hai... you're right..."  
  
"See?" Jin paused. "I'm gonna take a look at Hwoarang. I'll be right back."  
  
She hung her head down and sat on the couch. [ It's not over yet. I still have a chance.]  
  
  
  
_ "I want to talk to him, motherfucker. So let me through."  
  
Reiko pushed Kyosen back from the doorway. "Seems you have a hard time understanding. NO!"  
  
The other guy rushed by Reiko and hit him in the chest and he fell down. "Come here Hwoarang. I won't hurt you." He was grinning.  
  
"Yeah whatever!"  
  
Kyosen came closer to Hwoarang. "You shouldn't be with him. Could offer you much more than a part time love life..."  
  
"Well I DON'T WANT TO, got that?!"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer, and you know that." His hands crept on the teen's body.  
  
Hwoarang backed off from the taller man and got in his Taekwondo stance. Reiko stood up, moved behind Kyosen and punched him right after. The other man fell down to his knees. He wasn't much hurt, although enough to retreat.  
  
"I'll get you out of there Hwoarang. Don't worry" he said as he limped his way out of the appartement. "You'll be happy."  
  
"You alright Hwoarang?" Reiko asked the teenager as he hugged him.  
  
"I've been better..."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"OK. You want me to get the bath ready?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright. Warm water."  
  
"Thanks..."_  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hwoarang? You awake?"  
  
"Yeah... not very hard to be awake with those screams... think the whole building must be awake by now. No but, fighting like that at 1 am..."  
  
"Sorry for her. She's just sad 'cause I'm with you."  
  
"That's what I understood..."  
  
"Just don't feel guilty. It's not your fault." How are you supposed to feel good when someone else wants to be with your lover so bad? "Without me you'd be with her, she wouldn't be mad at you or mad at me. Maybe I better go sleeping somewhere else -"  
  
"You're staying here. You're my lover. She has to understand that I'm not in love with her. Beside she's not mad... she's just sad. She's gonna be OK after a few days, I bet."  
  
I sighed. "It's all my fault."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault at all..."  
  
"If I'd haven't gone to that bar, you wouldn't have followed me -"  
  
"And I would miss something extremely important. You."  
  
"You... you really mean it?"  
  
He walks toward me and pull me into a deep kiss. "Of course I do. I love you, Hwoarang."  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : Mmmm.... will Xiaoyu accept the fact our guys are in love? You'll see in the next chapters! ^___^. Oh yeah... other characters (both OCs and Tekken ones) will be present in future chapters. Well keep reviewing ^____^! Trying to hit the 30 reviews now! XD. 


	11. “Love thy neighbour, thy lover’s best fr...

In this chapter : Will Hwoarang be able to "survive" a week with a girl with him and Jin? Especially if that girl is Jin's best friend?  
  
  
A/N : Heh.. of course he's gonna survive XD. Otherwise I wouldn't have anything to write about Jin and Hwo. So yeah. Am back from a trip to No-more-inspiration-Land, which sucked. I hope next chapter won't take as much time to write as this one x_x. I got something bigger, but I want to wait to write it ^_^;;. More suspense hehe, even for me ^_^;.  
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 11 : "Love thy neighbour, thy lover's best friend and thy landlord"... Yeah, whatever.**

  
  
  
  
And another day that has to start. THE day I've kinda never wanted to see coming. Mmm... Jin's awake already. Need a shower.  
  
Don't care about my thoughts' order. I'm always messed up in the morning, it's normal. Now to get to the bathroom...  
  
Dammit, I knew it ; she's in there. Am gonna kill her if she doesn't do fast... "Xiaoyu, you done yet? Need to take a shower and to use the toilet as well..."  
  
"Shouldn't take me much time!"  
  
Yeah, that's always what they say. Girls and their beauty products... well guys aren't better, we have to shave. Eeeh... girls shave too. Thing is that I'm not hairy... so nevermind me. I'm gonna get something to eat then. "Morning Jin."  
  
"Good morning Hwoarang... slept well?" he asks as he wraps his arms around my waist. I take it as a chance to rest my head in his neck.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so hehe. Except for the hmm-hmm, surprise... if you know what I mean."  
  
"I swear she wasn't supposed to come yesterday..."  
  
"I have the slight impression she doesn't like me much though."  
  
"Well... as for her, you took her place. She was always with me, and since I've met you again I've been less there for her and such. Once she gets over it she'll say that we're the cutest couple on Earth, how we couldn't survive without each other and the rest that goes with it... but she really needs to get over it."  
  
"So you never wanted her as a lover?" I need to get answers. I want to know why he doesn't love her depsite he's always around her. Have to say they're best pals... "Xiaoyu didn't seem to be satisfied by your answer."  
  
"You worry about her?"  
  
"Can't say I worry a lot, I just wonder. To me, during the last tournament, you were a couple. And a perfect one. So I never thought I'd end up with you and that she'd be the done pushed aside..."  
  
God... is it possible that I might worry because I don't want to lose Jin or do I really care about Xiaoyu? It's true that sometimes I act of my own well-being... though right now a part of me thinks I'm fuckin' guilty for breaking Xiaoyu's expectations. The other part's most likely to say "shut the fuck up Hwoa, you're happy? Great, stay this way! Why meddling in the girl's love stuff? If she's in love with him, that's HER problem, not yours. So once again, shut up boy."  
  
Thinking I'm crazy eh?  
  
Maybe you're right.  
  
Heard that speaking to ourselves was a sign of good mental health. In my case, not sure. I'd be somewhat tempted to think that I might have a double personnality. I know I don't, technically, that is. But sometimes I'm gonna argue with myself like that.  
  
Well.. forget the double personnality disorder. I'm normal. Anyways... where was I? Oh yeah. Hunger. Need food. Then a long, warm shower. That is if she ever gets out of there... Gotta focus on food for now. Cereals...  
  
I grabbed a bowl, cereals and milk then I sat down on a chair. As soon as I pour the milk, whom do I see? Xiaoyu. I swear something's against me somewhere in the world. I'm gonna eat my food though, else it'll become all moist and I can kiss that sweet crunchiness good-bye. And yeah, I'm not eating typical Asian stuff much more. Chinese food sometimes, I still like rice enough to eat it at least once a day, but it stops there. I've grown to "appreciate" pizza, hamburgers, spaghettis and much more.  
  
Enough for my eating habits. I need a shower right now. "Jin, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right back!"  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
"Hehe... nah, no worries, I'll do well" I said to him with a smile. "And in case I don't, I'll call on you."  
  
"Sounds good enough to me. You know where everything is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna pay the landlord, so I'll see you after your shower."  
  
I nodded and then left for the bathroom. Can't believe people have THAT MUCH BIG BATHROOMS around here. Unusual for Japanese appartements. Was probably based on those American condominiums.... not that I mind. It's big, and 3 people could easily live here if it weren't for the single bedroom. Good thing the couch can be used as a bed as well. Xiaoyu didn't have to find another place to stay.  
  
And when I say we were living four in an appartement about 2 times as small as that, I wonder HOW we did it. In Korea anyways. Imagine four guys living in a 4 ½, sometimes it was Hell. The neighbours must've thought we were crazy, especially when they heard the loud moans and such coming from Jang's and Seung's room, even though the latter had his own place to sleep. Me and Reiko even faked it from time to time just to annoy the fuck out of them. OK yeah it wasn't right... although, seriously, who cares? We had fun.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ Jang and Seung were the first ones up. Hwoarang had always wondered how in the world were those two be able to get up so early, after a night spent making love or drinking. It usually turned the neighbours crazy and that's why the gang got even louder. Hie and Ran had slept somewhere else, and their current whereabouts weren't known.  
  
Reiko sat in the bed, looked at the sleeping figure beside him, then removed red strands of hair from the sleeping male's beautiful face. His lover was going to turn 19 in a few months and he hoped that nothing would happen to him until then. He remembered the night Baek Doo San had been killed, and the effects it had on Hwoarang. He touched the white and warm silky skin, looking from time to time if he breathed normally.  
  
The alarm clock rung and Hwoarang didn't even move, though he groaned in his sleep. Reiko put it on sleep mode and slid back under the cover, nudging Hwoarang's body against his own. The redhead turned around, his eyes still closed, then instinctively wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.  
  
The black-haired male wished every days were like that. Instead he kind of had to get up and do the laundry. "Stupid laundry" he said as he let out a sigh at the idea of doing that job. And since cleaning up weren't the guys most favorite activity – least, probably – someone had to do it anyway. He imagined mountains of dirty clothes waiting for him in the clothes basket.  
  
He groaned again. The whole appartment was a mess. And the landlord was supposed to check in... he had no choice. He had to wake Hwoarang up.  
  
"Come on Hwoa, let's get up..."  
  
"Nah." The smaller man turned around once more, his head in the pillow. "Mnot mow" was the muffled answer.  
  
"Yeah, right now... sorry."  
  
Hwoarang opened his eyes only to close them right away, the light getting straight in his eyes. "Fuck, turn the lights off!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Whyyyyyyyyy..."  
  
"The appart deserves a cleaning."  
  
"Whyyyyyyyyy......"  
  
Long legs finally got out of the bed and feet settled on the cold floor. "Man... I need slippers, or at least socks." The teen got up and dragged himself to the drawers, where he got a pair of black cotton socks. Once he had put them, the two lovers left the bedroom in order to tidy up the place. Easier said than done...  
  
Reiko had misjuged the work needed. Beer cans and bottles laid on the floor, pizza boxes in the sink, the wastebaskets were overflowing with diverse stuff, including needles and syringes.  
  
"Hey, where are the others?" asked Hwoarang in his morning half-asleep voice.  
  
"They probably spent the night at some random motel, or whatever place they found. Don't worry for them Hwoa, I bet they're fine."  
  
"I don't bither much... I just WANT THEM TO HELP US!"  
  
"You're right, it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"JAAAAAAANG!!! OH YEAH!" Seung screams were heard from the bathroom. Which meant...   
  
Hwoarang shuddered and Reiko chuckled. "GUYS! HOW ABOUT YOU STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER'S ASSES AND GET THEM OVER HERE?!"  
  
"NO NEED FOR SCREAMING!" That was the neighbours. An old couple who didn't like them very much, mainly because they were either gay or bisexual. And the fact they were noisy people who often liked to drink.  
  
Jang got out first, a towel around his waist. "Heh... no need to scream..."  
  
"Yeah, tell that to Seung."  
  
"I HEARD THAT, HWOA!" Seung followed his lover, trying to get dressed at the same time. "So, what ya want?"  
  
"Help cleaning."  
  
"Fuck... we don't have much choice do we?"  
  
"Nope, Jang" said Hwoarang as he faced the taller man. "Just... grab the mop." he mocked while handing him the mop stick._  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well well well... God that shower was nice! I'd take another one right away if I was given the choice.  
  
"Hwoarang... come on! I need use the toilet too!" Xiaoyu again.  
  
Unfotunately, it's either "get out" or "get out." For fuck's sake, she was in the damn bathroom for near an hour! "Alright... God... Let me dry myself a bit though."  
  
"Okies, just be fast!"  
  
I better shut up, else I'm going to regret it after. Yeah. Shut up Hwoa. Good boy.  
  
"HWOARANG! Come ON!"  
  
"Alright alright!!!" I get out half-naked. I'll dry myself in our room. "Happy?"  
  
She eyes me and nods quickly... before taking her sweet time to get to the bathroom. "Jin, I need to speak to you. In private." I say through my teeth.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She spent 5 minutes rambling on how much I'm taking my time in the shower 'cause she needs to get in there, while she spent an hour right before! Then SHE's the one to take all her time..."  
  
Jin gave me a weird look that I didn't like very much.  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Never said that.... I agree she's acting pretty weird. She's not usually like that."  
  
"Go figure why." I paused for a second and looked away. "It's... 'cause I'm here, right?"  
  
"I'll talk to her."  
  
"Thanks... I know it's not easy for you though..."  
  
"I understand. But she's only been here for half of a day... just try to get along. Please..."  
  
"I'm doing that because I love you, Jin."  
  
"Well you DO love me hehe."  
  
Gotta say I do.  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : I'm TRYING not to be mean to Xiaoyu ^_^;;;. Don't want to turn this into a bashing fic and I'm trying to show both sides of the medal. Well... reviews are still extremely appreciated ^____^. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far or are going to do it! ^___^. Again XD. 


	12. What to expect from a 16yearold girl in ...

In this chapter : Xiaoyu leaves the house after an argument with Jin... and what about Hwoarang?  
  
  
A/N : Okies, I'm pretty bad with drug effects. So... don't really mind them ^_^;;. Next chappie will be a bit "unexpected"... NAH I'M NOT TELLING! XD.   
  
  
  
**

Reminiscence  
Chapter 12 : What to expect from a 16-year-old girl in love...

**  
  
  
  
And here they are again.  
  
Arguing.  
  
I can't believe it... before I came in the picture, they were friends. Now they're arguing all the time. Maybe it's not entirely my fault, it would've happened even if I wasn't the one in Jin's life. I bet she'd do that with every girl or guy that would be with him... so I'm gonna stop blaming myself over every single argument they have. Not that I want to be mean though. Nah. Xiaoyu can be a good friend. I like to tease her and just like the saying, "you tease the ones you love". So don't mistake me, I DON'T HATE HER! Even if I might've sound so. It's just that she's jealous.  
  
When I told Jin about the shower incident, I didn't expect she'd take it badly. Now I feel fuckin' guilty again... what's a guy to do in such a situation? I don't want to interfere, but... no. I won't do it. I want to go and take a walk, anything to escape that. At the same time, leaving the house would sound like I wouldn't care, even though I do. Plus they'd get a chance to kill each other, and I want to avoid that.  
  
"MATTE* XIAOYU!"  
  
And the door slammed. She's gone outside. I wonder where though...  
  
"Huh, didn't know she'd take it personal..." Jin says in a sigh.  
  
"I've never seen you... angry... before."  
  
"I'm not angry." Fake tone. He IS.  
  
"OK, gonna say you aren't. But you told her kinda roughly not to bother getting you as a lover... and she loves you, man." So obvious that she does. She's acting like a fangirl everytime he talks to her, with big puppy eyes, all excited, fluttering eyelids. They've been close for a long time, and sometimes it happens that one falls in love with the other. And some other times, the other doesn't love back. This way, anyways.  
  
Can't blame her for loving Jin, he's.. he's... wonderful! Too bad the world isn't made of Jins.  
  
Rectification : maybe it's better this way actually. I don't want a bunch of half-demons around. One is enough.  
  
"So... what ya gonna do?"  
  
"Let go for now. She'll come back. She can't be angry toward me very long... I bet tomorrow she'll be back saying that she's incredibely sorry about what happen, you know the drill."  
  
For some reasons, I wouldn't say the same. Anyways... fights like that used to happen inside the gang as well. Not often, but they did happen.  
  
Especially with Hie's drug problem. That's where a lot of money was put. Drugs. No I'm not a user, neither were the others.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ Hie looked around. He wasn't alone and he knew it. But somehow... nothing seemed right. Everything was blurry and that red-headed man over there sounded like a distortionned guitar. "Turn that effect off... man..."  
  
"What effect, Hie?"  
  
"Distortion. Turn it off!"  
  
Hwoarang turned to face Ran. "Huh... what stuff he did he try today?"  
  
"Got no fucking idea. He was like this when I picked him up."  
  
"Maybe we should call the ambulance." Seung said. "I don't think he's doing well..."  
  
"OF COURSE HE'S NOT WELL! HE'S ON DRUGS!!"  
  
"Hey hey hey... don't you all four people fight. Anything can be solved with talk."  
  
"Four people... we're three, Hie. Four with you. Plus you're in no state to fight."  
  
"Never said I was. I was speaking to your twins."  
  
Ran sighed and looked at Seung, whose hand was ready to dial 911.  
  
"I doubt it's a good idea. As soon as he'll be OK, they'll call the police."  
  
"AND NO CHICKEN IS GONNA ARREST ME!"  
  
"Hie shut up. Just for a sec..."  
  
"AIN'T GONNA SHUT UP EITHER! Get it?" He paused. "Anyways... might be the time for me to go. See ya later, peeps."  
  
The redhead grabbed his wrist. He wasn't going to let Hie alone. Well, he wasn't going to let him go at all. "You really want someone to spot ya drugged like that? Police keeps roaming around here because of our fights already, I don't want them to know we're keeping a druggy alive by buying him drugs."  
  
"Aww come on guys..."  
  
Seung let go off the phone and got closer to Hwoarang to whisper in his right ear. "Maybe we should report him..."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"AH FUCK! GET THE SNAKES OUTTA HERE!" Hie screamed loudly, only to be stopped by Ran who covered his mouth with his hand. Hie gave in and proceeded to calm down, melting in Ran's embrace.  
  
"I'm gonna call Reiko." Hwoarang mentionned. "If something happens and you can't hold him on, Reiko should be able to."  
  
"Else we'll have to call the police."  
  
"Yeah and I want to avoid that."  
  
"Might come down to this if he doesn't stop..."  
  
Hwoarang reluctantly nodded. "And what if he goes berserk again?"  
  
"We'll... have no idea of what we're going to do in that case."  
  
"HEY! Might we get back to my problem?"  
  
"The snakes?"  
  
"Right on girl!"  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"He's referring to you, Hwoa."  
  
Hwoarang was almost ready to smack Hie, but refrained from doing so. The man's mood swings were usually violent when he was on drugs. "Just... we have to do something with him!"  
  
"Like wait until he's ok."  
  
"Yeah. But he'll have to drop this habit someday, he's gonna ruin us!"  
  
"It's what's keeping him alive!" Ran tried not to scream, still holding Hie in his arms.  
  
But Hwoarang did. "IT'S WHAT'S GONNA KILL HIM AS WELL!"  
  
"So let's do something about it..."  
  
"I don't know what though. Rehab?"  
  
"Maybe it will work. If he wants to go, that is. We can't force him" Seung continued. "He's an adult by law. Though if he can't make the best decisions for himself, we have to do something."  
  
"And we might have to do those someday..."_  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It hasn't changed much today. Hie's still on drugs and we're still trying to help him out of it.  
  
Let's change the subject though. I really wonder where's Xiaoyu right now. Haven't seen her for a while. I'm going to ask Jin if he saw her, in case she came back while I was in my bubble. "Jin.. she's back yet?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Not yet. If she isn't back by tomorrow..."  
  
"Only tomorrow?"  
  
"Another one of her friends's living around here. I think it's Miharu..."  
  
"I see. She was pretty upset too."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have been that hard with her."  
  
"Jin, you did what you had to do. I think..."  
  
"You're the one who told me to talk to her."  
  
"But you're the one who decided to do so."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I got a question. "What did you tell her, exactly?"  
  
"That she better stop acting like a kid, it's driving me nuts. I like her a lot, but when she starts interfering in my love life because she thinks that I'm in love with her..."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Let her go if she wants to. And it's like I told you ; if she's not back by tomorrow, I'm going to search for her."  
  
"OK. What about right now?"  
  
"Want me to cook something?"  
  
Eh? "I just ate my breakfast..."  
  
"Oh ya, I just remember. Well... let's wait in case she'd come back."  
  
"Better make the best out of it" I say as I sit on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : Is Xiaoyu coming back? And where is she right now? What will happen to... heh... see ya next chappie XD. About reviewing now? ^_^;; Thanks! *goes back to Eternal Darkness* 


	13. From bad to worse in a flash

In this chapter : Hwoarang has the surprise of his life when he comes back after a walk around the block...  
  
A/N : Man, this is taking me forever to write o_o;; Maybe it's 'cause of that stupid writer's block and all those times I had to stay at college and repeat/practice for the Theater course. It went great though ^_^ S'over XD. Now I have some more time to write... before the final exams. If I have some, that is ^_^;;;. But so far... bah I'm gonna stop rambling on my daily life and let you read this chappie. BTW, the flashback happens 2-3 hours prior the real-time story. Oh yeah, next 2-3 chappies won't have flashbacks, it's gonna be easier to follow the story if I skip them for now.  
  
  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 13 : From bad to worse in a flash**

  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
_ Hwoarang walked around the block. He had left Jin's appartment about an hour ago, in need of fresh air. Xiaoyu hadn't gone back to the appart so far, and he was starting to worry about the teenager's whereabouts.  
  
"Hey! Hwoa!" The redhead turned around to see a spiked-haired man, wearing blue jeans and grey t-shirt.  
  
"Ran!" The other male walked up to him and pulled him into a friendly hug. "What up man?"   
  
There was a flash and Hwoarang quickly turned around. Nothing. [Sun's reflect on a car.] "Nothing much, walking and searching around for Jin's best friend... you seen her?"  
  
"Depends what she looks like."  
  
"She's 16, about 5'3", with pigtails, probably dressed in a high school uniform."  
  
"Nope, sorry brudda."  
  
"Heh fuck..."  
  
"How long she's been missing?"  
  
"A day."  
  
"Don't worry... she'll come back."  
  
"Yeah. Better tell myself so. And what about you? Not with Hie and Reiko?" the younger youth asked.  
  
"They stayed at the appart. Cleaning hehe. If you wonder why I left, it's 'cause they needed window cleaner."  
  
Hwoarang laughed out loud and tapped Ran's shoulder. "Poor boy... they've been treating you sooooooo badly. Wanna dinner?"  
  
"Why not? Let's go to that little restaurant over there. YOU pay."  
  
"ME?! You gotta be kidding me man... I have no freakin' money on me."  
  
"I don't have much money either." The taller man paused. "Oh well, I guess the windows can wait to be cleaned."  
  
The two men entered the restaurant and sat in a table near the window. They ordered pizza as the waiter got to their spot, then went back at their conversation. Another flash.  
  
"Any idea of what you're going to do if you find her? And why did she leave in first place?"  
  
"She's in love with Jin. I'm in love with him too, she sees me as a rival and she's getting jealous so... I bet she's pulling something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Do you think I know? I've known her for about 3 months, since the Third Iron Fist tournament."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyways... let's enjoy our pizza."  
  
"Right on."  
  
The 12-inch all-dressed pizza didn't last very long with those two hungry guys. "That was good, heh Hwoa?"  
  
"Yep. I could eat that 365 days a year."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well, you paid me dinner, I'm gonna pay you that window cleaner hehe."  
  
"Thought you had no money..."  
  
The redheaded youth blushed. "Not enough for DINNER..."  
  
Ran friendly tackled him, swung his arm over Hwoarang's shoulders then ruffled his hair. "Good ol' buddy." Flash.  
  
"Well I better get going now. Gotta find Xiaoyu... if she's around actually. Which I hope she is."  
  
"Good luck bud. See ya around! And don't forget to take care of you."  
  
"I will, don't worry." The two hugged again, then left in two different ways. And between the actions, there was yet another flash..._  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Got back home... without Xiaoyu. It's driving me mad now... what if something happened to her? I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life if she was found bruised, raped or dead... I looked on about 20 streets, including her friend's place. She didn't let me enter because she didn't know me."Hey Jin."  
  
"Hwoarang, I gotta talk to you."   
  
He sounds pretty serious. What the hell is he talking about? "Huh... about what?"  
  
"That."   
  
Pictures?   
  
Oh fuck. "Hehehe... it's not what you think..."  
  
"Oh yeah? Xiaoyu told me why you left."  
  
"You mean she's back?" I'm boiling. Gonna kill her...  
  
"She got back about an hour ago.... with those pictures. Said you've been on a date that guy."  
  
"DATE?! We ate a pizza! He's a friend of mine, not a lover!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What about this pic then?" He hands me a picture where I'm having sex with Ran.... I'm freakin' speechless!   
  
"We just ate a pizza like we did ages ago!! Plus I never had sex with him... I never even had sex!"  
  
"She told me you did."  
  
"Who you're gonna trust? A 16-year-old girl who's jealous 'cause the love of her life is with a guy, or your lover, Jin?"  
  
"I've known Xiao for YEARS. She'd never lie to me."  
  
"Do you seriously think I'd cheat on you!?"  
  
"She NEVER lied to me. And with all those boyfriends you seemed to have, I wouldn't be surprised if it's not the first time you cheated on someone."  
  
"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!! Why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"You got your reasons, Hwoarang. And I got mine to tell you to leave."  
  
"You mean that... it's over..?"  
  
"Yeah. Just... just get outta here."  
  
"Jin come on! I never even had sex... how could I cheat on you?"  
  
"Get out of here, NOW!"  
  
"Jin LISTEN! I never... whatever." I give up... he's not gonna listen to me. I can't believe it... he's... no I didn't cheat on him! What in the world have I done so this stuff happens to me... I know I'm crying. I just don't give a fuck. "I'm outta here."  
  
I open the door, slam it and reets my back on it, letting the tears run down on my cheeks. Why in Hell does every single good thing happening to me turn out a nightmare? Maybe that's why I grew up alone. If I could end it all now... believe me I would. I want to die...  
  
I walked for about 2 hours, getting nowhere. Not really nowhere... at my old appartement.... and knocked on the door. Why do I keep knocking... it's my place after all... Hie opens.  
  
"Hey, Hwoarang... you look bushed. You OK?"  
  
"Do I look like I am?" I manage to say between two sobs.  
  
"Hold on a second. Reiko! Come here! What happened to you..."  
  
"I want to die..." I fall on my knees. I'm so tired...  
  
"Hwoarang!"  
  
Reiko! I run to him as fast as I can, resting my head on his shoulders. He's going to understand... he'll understand, yeah. He knows that I never cheated on my lovers... "Tell him..."  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"Jin... he-he... he thinks I've cheated on him... he told me to leave!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I never done it! I couldn't!! I love him!!"  
  
"Look Hwoarang, how did he find it out?"  
  
"He can't find it out, I've never done it..." Never. He's my world, probably the only reason I live... and now that he's not in my life anymore... "I don't want to live..."  
  
"Hwoarang..."  
  
"She had pictures to prove it... I just had lunch with Ran, tell them, Ran!"  
  
"We just ate a pizza. Nothing else." Ran's right. Nothing else. Nothing. Nothing...  
  
"Pictures?"  
  
"When Jin's gonna realize these are probably fake, he'll come back."  
  
"Xiaoyu... she wants him. She'll get him I know."  
  
"Get some rest, Hwoarang. You'll talk more about it later."  
  
"I swear I've enver cheated on him..."  
  
"I know. Come on with me, you're gonna rest a while."  
  
"Yeah, go with Reiko."  
  
What am I going to do... I love Jin... I love you....  
  
  
  
~ To be continued... ~  
  
  
  
A/N 2 : Will Jin realize he's made a mistake? Will Hwoarang kill get over it? See it the next chapters! ^_^. Thanks for the reviews! ^__^. 


	14. Mistake Part 1

In this chapter : Hwoarang's POV in Reiko's appartment... dark, angsty, suicidal themes.  
  
A/N : As I'm writing this, I have 29 reviews XD. All good ones! ((smiles happily)). The bad thing is that my computer seems to be a virus laboratory X.x. This chapter is quite short, but I was running out of ideas. Next chapter might be about the same length hehe... Well, enjoy!  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 14 : Mistake Part 1**

  
  
When I woke up, I had no idea of the time I'd been sleeping for. My head's hurting like it's been pounded with a hammer for hours. I feel like shit right now. And now what... he's gonna go for Xiaoyu? I'm sure she set everything up. I've never, NEVER had sex with Ran. And with nobody for that matter. For my own reasons that you'll learn later, if I feel like it.  
  
Anyways... I still don't understand how Jin didn't see that coming. I didn't either, not in that form and not that far, but I knew she'd take other ways to get him. To the point of inventing a story that I'd been with someone else than Jin, and having pictures to prove it... that's going far. TOO far. So that would explain all those flashes I saw yesterday while I was having dinner with Ran... NOW I GET IT! She took pictures while we were hugging. And having dinner. She intended Jin to misinterpret those! It's a fucking conspiracy!!  
  
NO THIS TIME I'M NOT PARANOID!. It's the truth! She... does she hate me this much? Because I took away her love? And what if they WERE together before... Jin said that they weren't though. I don't get this...  
  
Now I know what some people are going to do for love. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, telling someone over and over again. It's normal. I'm in love, I did the same with Jin. Doesn't seems he loves me back now. Alright, I'm also the one who hated him. And I'm going to live with that fact. Can't go back to the past, it's over. That time where I hated him is over. I'm still in love. I'm going to show him how much.   
  
And what if he rejetcs me? I'll be feeling sooooo much better... my ass. I need him... more than anything in this world. If he's not there, I don't know what I'll be living for. That's why I want to die. There's nothing else left for me if he isn't there. You're going to say "What about the others?". As far as I know, they can live without me. I have no family anymore, Baek is dead, I'm way too old to go back to the orphanage. I wouldn't go there anyway.   
  
I refuse to escape reality by taking drugs, yet I want to run away from everything by killing myself. What a joke.  
  
But who the hell am I kidding... why am I still alive? I should've died 16 years ago with my parents. This way I wouldn't be causing so much pain. Jin wouldn't be sad because him and Xiaoyu would be the perfect, happy couple. Reiko wouldn't worry about me so much. Ran wouldn't be in some deep shit if he encounters Jin someday. Seung and Jang would probably live here instead of me. They'd be a happy couple too. Baek would still be alive because I wouldn't have challenged Jin and maybe someone else would've been there to help him.  
  
Everybody would be so fucking happy without me messing up their lives.  
  
Guess it's time for me to end it all...   
  
Not now though. I need to talk to Jin first. Call him. Need to tell him that I'm not guilty. I get up from the bed, walk to the kitchen and grab the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Hwoarang?!"  
  
"... yeah. Look, it's all a big mistake -"  
  
"Hang up now."  
  
"Jin LISTEN to me, just a sec.... Jin..." I hate that hang-up tone. But I won't give up so easily. "Jin please listen, then you can say everything, or just hang up and I won't go back. Just listen to me..." Nothing on the other end. Why doesn't he at least listens?! I'm gonna try again, one last time... "Jin -"  
  
"It's Xiaoyu. What do you want?"  
  
"What I want? MY LIFE BACK! Tell Jin to listen to me please...."  
  
"And why would I?"  
  
"Xiaoyu, please....."  
  
"Jin doesn't want you anymore. I'll be there for him... Leave us alone, Hwoarang."   
  
She hung up. She fuckin' hung up! How the hell can she.... she's playing on him! She tricked us both! Jin into hating me, and me into leaving the place... For fuck's sake, why can't she just get over it! Not agree with it, just accept that we're.... we were.... in love. Now I have no idea of what I'm going to do...  
  
For once I had everything I ever wanted. A loving boyfriend, a nice place to live, maybe I could've followed courses in something I'd like. I could've got a job... anything I wanted, Jin told me I could do it. He promised to take care of me... And now that he isn't there anymore... I just feel like letting myself go. Yes the guys are still there for me, they're not going to let me kill myself. Especially Reiko.   
  
"He'll realize he's wrong, Hwoarang." Reiko whispers me. "He's bound to see that he's been tricked by that girl."  
  
"But what if he doesn't? What if he still hates me..."  
  
"If he really loves you, he'll see that he's wrong. Give him a day or two to check on the pictures, he'll notice that they're fake. I hope."  
  
"I regret not spending time to know him more... now I could anticipate the things he'd do.... but I can't. Anymore." I'm so unlucky... why do that stuff keep happening yo me? What have I done...  
  
I'm not worthy of being alive. But I want to talk to Jin, if he wanted to listen to me first. What is he doing right now? Is he with Xiaoyu? Could they be together? I don't even want to think about it... my life's such a mess. I could end it all right away. But what if Reiko was right? I love Jin. That's why I just can't do it. For once, I'm right and he's wrong... I want to be with him! If I hadn't gone for that walk, if I hadn't met up with Ran, I wonder if everything would've happened this way. Maybe I'd be sleeping beside Jin, instead of deciding when I'm gonna kill myself. Maybe... maybe it's fate. I'm probably doomed for that kind of events.  
  
Or maybe I should go back to sleep. And never wake up if possible...  
  
To be continued...   
  
A/N 2 : Getting depressing hehe... no worries though :). Next chapter will be Jin's POV. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	15. Mistake Part 2

In this chapter : Jin's POV on the events... angsty, not suicidal.  
  
A/N : Meh.... stupid computer keeps crashing X.x. Driving me nuts x.x. Oh well, it's life. At least I still get good reviews! Just hit 30!!! =) ((throws mini-bash and gives cookies to everyone that reviewed)). I won't drop this fic XD. Only ze end of ze world will force me to stop it!! . ((hopes it won't come now)). Gotta get Jin and Hwo back together first! =) This chapter's kinda short as well, but once I'll go back with the flashbacks it'll be longer. Oh yeah... something's wrong with the HTML formatting X.X  
  
**Reminiscence  
Chapter 15 : Mistake Part 2**  
  
And to think I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life... that stuff kills me. I should've listened to Xiaoyu earlier and chose someone else. The result : now I'm alone and heartbroken. It hurts because he was the only guy I've ever felt a really close connection with. With girls it wasn't the same thing, I have no idea why. But Hwoarang was.... special. He was everything I was looking for. I though I was everything he was looking for as well.  
  
I was wrong. He had another guy in his life... hold on. I was that other guy. The thing I still don't get is why he was with me while he kinda seemed he hated me? Except for the fact we had met much earlier.  
  
"Jin... you OK?"  
  
"Heh... I've been better." I sigh. Why can't she leave me alone five seconds... oh no. No... everything but what I'm thinking of.  
  
I bet that she thinks that she'll be able to go out with me because it's over with Hwoarang. She's wrong on that. If I want a girlfriend, I'll chose someone else. I love her... just not this way. Maybe I haven't been too serious about that issue. I spent my youth with her, and most of my teenagehood. So basically, she's expecting me to love her back. Which I don't do. She's extremely nice, she'd be the perfect girl for the perfect guy... but not for me. I don't want to know what would happen if we had a relationship going on, and if we'd break up... I prefer having her as a best friend than not having her in my life at all. I think that's why I always refused to go out with her. Yeah.  
  
"The laundry's done. Just need to fold it now hehe."  
  
"... alright."  
  
There's not just my clothes. Most of Hwoarang's stuff is still here. I might send it back to his appartment through mail. No, have to find a better way. I'm going to drop it at the doorstep. Later though. I don't want to face him right now. Might turn into Devil or something like that... and I don't want to hurt him. Even though he hurted me. I don't want revenge, just him out of my life.  
  
What if there's a fourth Iron First Tournament and he'll be there? He'd probably want to kill me for leaving or something like that. Or what if he wants to go out with me again? I don't trust him anymore and I'd have a hard time going back with him. Are all guys like this? I still love him but I'm not ready to be with him once again. I'm not even sure I'll get another boyfriend... I never was into guys. Being raised by Heihachi didn't help anything. If he'd have seen me with Hwoarang two days ago... he would've kicked me out his house – mansion.  
  
Anyways, got to fold that laundry now.  
  
When I'll have answered the phone, that is. Wish I'd have brought the cordless phone with me in the living room... "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Hwoarang?!"  
  
"... yeah. Look, it's all a big mistake -"  
  
"Hang up now."  
  
"Jin LISTEN to me, just a sec.... Jin..." Gotta hang up. I don't want to talk to him.  
  
Now the laundry.  
  
As soon as I have my back turned away, the phone rings again. God... "Xiao, can you answer this one for me please?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
NOW the laundry. Have to do it some time.  
  
That's where I miss Hwoarang. When I see his clothes. I'm pissed off at his behaviour, yes. But somehow... I wish I'd still be with him. Or that Xiaoyu didn't follow him around.  
  
Or that we never met after the Third Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
This way I wouldn't be hurt, and he would still be happily living with his gang, seeing who he wants whenever he wants. Might be better this way actually. I'm going to find a girlfriend, getting a family, kids, a big house...  
  
I could've gotten all of this with him as well. Without the kids part. And even there... adoption. I think he would be a great father. Unless he'd cheat all the time. For the sake of his next lovers, I hope he doesn't. Must be hard getting cheated all the time without knowing it. Why can't I stop thinking about that? It's over with him. I'm done with it. I should be able to get over it... but I can't. I just can't.  
  
It hurts me because I was happy. I had the chance to know much better someone who I thought hated me, had a loving relationship with him and now, it happens. I'm being cheated on and I have no idea why. Should've asked him.  
  
Nah. It's going to stay this way. And if he comes to see me, I'll send him away. When I look at those pictures... it kills me. On one, he's in Ran's arms. On the other as well. There's once where Ran has his arm over Hwoarang's shoulders, and one where they're having sex. I'll never be able to touch him like this, to hold him in my own arms again. He smelled so good, and he tasted good as well. I loved to hold him close to me, with his skin so soft... I should've listened to me last night and asked him to be more intimate.  
  
In another way... nope. I would've get too much attached, and right now I'd me much more heartbroken. So it's better this way.  
  
This photograph...  
  
Hold on. Something's not right. Something I can't really pinpoint... but it's not right. How come I never noticed Hwoarang had tattoos...  
  
Holy shit. If he doesn't have any tattoos, then how come on this one he has? Or he got them... no he didn't get them at all... he never left the house without me except today, and the tattoos would probably be bleeding on the pic.  
  
So does it mean that Hwoarang was right, and that Xiaoyu lied to me..... ?? In that case I'd better get my ass out of here before he does anything crazy!  
  
And I know where he might be.  
  
His appartment.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N 2 : WHEW! Jin finally realized he was wrong! =). What about Hwoarang though? If you know me, very predictable XD. Now trying to get 45 reviews! =D


	16. Lost and found

In this chapter : Jin finally realized he was wrong... will Hwoarang take him back?  
  
A/N : Listen to Hoobastank – The Reason while rading this fic. Not a songfic, but I got inspired a bit by it =).   
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 16 : Lost and found**

  
  
_ Jin's POV_  
  
I left in a hurry, not even caring for the laundry or Xiaoyu. Have to get to him as fast as I can, he's crazy enough to kill himself. And if he does... I'll never be able to forgive myself. He was right, and I was wrong, what if he did kill himself already?!!! Please let him be alright.... please... else I don't know what I'm going to do.   
  
An hour ago I was wondering why I was in love with him. Now I'm wondering how I've been such a jerk. I could've avoid all this mess if I'd have looked more carefully! Ah man... I feel terrible. I should've listened to him earlier. Asked him why he did that even though he did nothing, I'd have realized I was wrong. I've seen him cry and I haven't done a single thing. I didn't even try to understand what he was going through. Then if love is blind, rage is probably blind as well. He's the one I love and I just blowed my chance to happiness... and his own happyness as well. Maybe his life.  
  
What on Earth am I going to say to him? That I was wrong and I'm sorry? That I should've been more careful? More attentive? More... oh God...  
  
Maybe the other guys won't even let him see me.  
  
I get out of the car once I reached the good building. Number... 18... or 17... AH DAMMIT! 18 I think. Yeah, 18, now that I remember. When I got to the door... I just stopped moving. What if it's too late? I gotta stop asking myself questions. I MUST go in there. For Hwoarang's sake.  
  
Alright, I'm gonna knock.  
  
"Hai?" It's another guy that opens. The guy on the pic with Hwoarang.  
  
"Is Hwoarang here?"  
  
He cocked his head to the left. "Hmm... yeah he's here, but I would suggest to come back later. His boyfriend just dumped him and well, he's not taking it lightly. Got any message?  
"   
"I'M his boyfriend. I need to talk to him, quick...!"  
  
"You're that Jin guy then. Yeah, might be better for you to talk to him."  
  
"Who's there, Ran?" another voice asked. Nope, not Hwoarang.  
  
"It's Jin. He wants to talk to Hwoarang. I let him in or what?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Ran introduced me to the other young man in the room, Seung. I think Hwoa mentionned him a few times... "The room over there" he said as he pointed to the blue door. Weird colors... nevermind that. I quietly open the door, expecting a dead Hwoarang.  
  
Whew. He's curled up on the bed, Reiko by his side. Heartbroking sight... no they're not doing anything. But Hwoarang looks so sad... take a deep breath Jin. Now go ahead and talk to him. ".... Hwoarang? Could I talk to you...?"  
  
"Jin?" He raises his head. I can see he cried a lot... poor Hwoarang.... I feel so bad. Breaks my heart.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you two alone, warn me if something happens, OK?"  
  
Hwoarang nods, and waits until Reiko is out of the room to come to me and literally jump in my arms, still sobbing. "Hwoarang... I'm so sorry...."  
  
_ Hwoarang's POV_  
  
"I told you I was right.... still you listened to her instead of me. I know you've been knowing her for a long time, still it felt pretty weird. Like I was less... important to you. Like you trusted her more than me..."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, koibito. You're.... my whole life. I love you much more than anything. I'm ready to... to... give up everything for you. So please... come back to me. I need you. And judging by your looks, you need me as well. I refuse to leave you."  
  
"It's because of me you're here. If we hadn't met, you wouldn't be here. You and Xiaoyu'd be living happily ever after. I'm not worthy of being with you..."  
  
He shakes his head. What is he going to say now? "Stop it Hwoarang. Stop blaming yourself for everything, because you know it's not true. It would've happened if I had being with a girl instead. And if it's to be with you all my life, I'm ready to go through that everyday. I love you, Hwoarang."  
  
Why is he in love with me? I'm just a normal guy, I'm not special. Everyone I know or love ends up hurt, and I end up more depressed. "I don't get it... as soon as I'm finally close to someone, this person either leaves me, or end up hurt... even dead... I'm sick of that! That's why I have a hard time dealing with people that want to get close to me. I don't want them hurt anymore..."  
  
"Hwoarang...."  
  
"I'm better off dead, Jin... I don't want to hurt anybody anymore!"  
  
"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT HWOARANG! That kind of things happen... just... stop blaming yourself."  
  
"I can't... "  
  
"Aww Hwoarang..."  
  
I stayed a long time in his arms. I wasn't really feeling good but I knew I was safe with him. That nothing would happen to me. I don't want to wake up alone anymore, but I'm tired of being the cause of so much pain.  
  
"Let's go back home... me and you... I'll tell Xiaoyu to leave. She'll understand, I think. And I swear that I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
I don't want to leave from his arms. Promise me you'll take me in them as soon as we reach your appartment. Don't leave me. "Don't leave me..."  
  
"I won't. Let's go back home, Hwoarang... and we'll try to live happily ever after."  
  
"Do you seriously think you can live with me? Won't I be a burden for you?"  
  
"Of course not... why do you think I came here?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Because I love you. And that I want you back in my life. Please Hwoarang... come back..."  
  
I felt something cold on my shoulder. Tears. I've never seen him cry before... could he love me that much? To the point he'd have no more reasons to live? "Alright..."  
  
"Thank you, koibito. Thank you so much..."  
  
We finally exited the room. The guys were still there, Reiko on the couch, Ran and Seung sitting at the table. I'm physically and mentally tired, I think I'm going to fall asleep in the car.  
  
"Feeling better, Hwoarang?"  
  
I nod. "Yeah." Reiko gave me a big hug before letting me go back to Jin.  
  
"I told you he'd figure it out. You're a lucky guy. Others would've never figured it out, or would have done so too late." He turned to face Jin. "Take good care of him. I know you will, he needs you. And well, I hope we'll see each other again."  
  
"Don't worry Reiko. You're gonna see us again" I told him. "Oh yeah. You won't get rid of me that easily hehehe."   
  
One last hug from the gang and we're off. And Jin didn't seem jealous...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N 2 : Don't worry, this fic is FAR from being over. Still have stuff to write XD. Thanks for all the reviews! =D. Next chappie should be up soon. What's going to happen with Xiaoyu? 


	17. Outcome

In this chapter : Back at Jin's place... once again.  
  
**A/N :** WHOOO! Got Onimusha 3 yesterday =D. Played for about 7 hours non-stop hehe XD huggles Samanosuke. Anyways, was about time for me to update that fic... been near 2 weeks O.o'. so this chapter's the outcome of the past 4 ones. Kinda shorter than the rest, might be a bit confusing. Flashbacks will come back next chapter =). Time for me to stop talking and let your read that XD.  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 17 : Outcome**

  
  
We got back at Jin's place on the double. Never seen him driving that fast. He seemed pretty confused... I bet he's wondering if he's gonna end his friendship with her. Or something close to that. I doubt he'd go that far, but who knows? It's Jin I'm talking about. Thought he was quite predictive at first, though he doesn't really seem like that now. Anyways, we'll see.  
  
For my part, I have no motherfucking idea of what I'm going to do in front of her. Could as well bash her to death or take pity. Maybe both. As long as I don't get arrested for murder, it's gonna be OK. Right now, the main idea's NOT to kill her.  
  
Here we are.  
  
"Xiaoyu, we need to talk, seriously."  
  
"Hi Jin! Just made dinner, everything's in the kitchen... thought we could have a quiet, romantic evening..." And the she spotted me behind him. Stay calm, Hwoarang. Stay. Calm.  
  
"There won't be any of this, Xiao. Tell me exactly why you did!" Ish... he souns quite angry. It's weird... agry at her... never thought I'd see that someday.  
  
"I... Jin I love you... you know it..." Well at that point, it's not love. It's obsession.  
  
"Seems like you're more obsessed than in love." That was MY line, dammit! Oh well. "Anyways, you need to stop it. Do you know what you got me, and especially Hwoarang into? Do you know it?!"  
  
"He just left, now he's back..."  
  
Jin sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, you almost drove him to SUICIDE!! And me too. Because if he would've done it, I would've killed myself as well! I felt so fucking guilty, having to let him go, even though the fact – well, fact, lie – that I was cheated on hurt me! Don't you have a single idea on how it hurts?! Think about it. You're in love with someone, then another person tells that you that he has cheated on you. And he kills himself because you believed that person was right, and after you learnt it was a lie. How would you react huh?! HOW WOULD YOU?!!"  
  
"Jin... calm down... I'm alive, right there..."  
  
"I know. But I came so close to lose you, Hwoarang... what if you had commited suicide? I can't see myself living without you." He finally calmed down... for how long though? "I know you love me, Xiao. I can't ignore that fact. Understand that if I had really lost Hwoarang, I wouldn't have gone out without you anyway. You're my FRIEND, my BEST friend. Not my lover. I'm NOT in love with you. You HAVE to understand that... I don't want to lose you."  
  
The guy has weird reactions... if I had listened to me somehow I'd be kicking her ass. Still I know they've been friends for ages, and a friendship like that is hard to destroy. Plus me and Jin are two extremely different guys. Can't blame him for A) being mad, B) keeping his relationship with Xiaoyu at the same time. He's human after all... well... heh, you know what I mean.   
  
What is even weirder is that I'm not totally angry. Yes I am, she caused me pain, but still... I know what she's going through. Hard to face the truth about love, even more when the one you're in love with ISN'T in love with you. Painfull. I went through this too, yet I didn't do such a drama. It's not the end of the world. There is something else that love... what the shit am I saying. I was ready to kill myself over that, and now I'm telling someone else that it's "normal". Someone kill me.  
  
"Xiao... I don't really hate you..." About time I could manage to say something. "I know what rejection feels like. It's hard. But there's something else than that. I know, I'm one to speak, I'm the happy one, you're the sad one, it's life. And well... I heard somewhere that if you really love someone, you should let him be happy." Oh-so cliché. Why the fuck am I saying all that? I'd kill myself anytime if I have no one to be there for me.  
  
And she looks so damn sad. Amazing what we're going through just not to be alone for the rest of our lives.  
  
"I'm sorry guys... never knew I'd cause so much problem... I thought Jin wouldn't have discovered the truth and that he would go out with me... maybe I'd have tell him after, I don't know. And that Hwoarang would've gone back with his gang, and that he had another lover there, who knows... I'll understand if the both of you want me out of your life..."   
Jin gave her a funny look. "No no no no no... don't mistake me... never wanted you completely out of my life... just out of my love life... not the same at all!"  
  
"Meaning I'm not your life or- "  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Hwoa." Whew. Don't get mad, you know what he means. There's something else than me in this world after all.  
  
"OK, I'm shutting up! Forget I even said something hehehe..."  
  
"Social life let's say. You're still my friend. Just... don't meddle in my relationship anymore. And I was wondering if you... could leave us alone a few days... drop by in... let's say three days? Four days?"  
  
She nodded quietly. I hope she'll get over it now. "Well... I'll head back to Miharu's place. And... I'm glad you too are together again for some reason."  
  
"Xiao?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Take care of yourself, OK?"  
  
"Alright, I will. Bye guys, see ya soon!"  
  
Drama's over? It was about time... getting both of us damn crazy. It's a bit sad, seeing her leaving like this. We both escorted her to the front door (goddamned elevator…) and she seemed relieved that all that stuff had come to an end. That Jin and me forgave her.  
  
Just like in the fairytales. Shudder.  
  
"Wonder what she made for dinner though..." Wow. Jin's thinking about something else for now. "Hehe... there's even candles."  
  
"All of that will serve, actually. Quite hungry. Haven't eaten for near a whole day..."  
  
"Then let's eat" he sais as he chuckles. "Just the two of us..."  
  
"Yeah. Just the two of us."  
  
Remind me to thank Xiaoyu for that dinner. Very good!  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
**A/N 2 :** Happy end of chapter =). Couldn't being mean to Xiaoyu for some reason O.o'. But now she's gone and our two cute guys are back together! =D. Meh... going back at Onimusha 3 now =D. Thanks for all the reviews! =D. 


	18. It's a dog life after all

In this chapter : Hwoarang and Jin find themselves alone once again.  
  
A/N : Sorry for the incredible delay X.X. Computer's back to a crappy state and I'll have to format once again when I'll have my new Windows XP copy. Nothing else is really new, graduated from college (YAY!! Go me! XD), beaten Onimusha 3 in 4 days (GET IT NOW! =D Sammy rocks!) and rented The Sims on GC for 2 days. Found a summer job as well (2 actually, got to chose between librarian and office worker). Enough with my life already, I'll let you read the new chapter. As I said, flashbacks are back! XD. Enjoy!  
  


**Reminiscence  
Chapter 18 : It's a dog life after all**

  
  
We're full now. I ate like I never did before. But now... won't need food for a week, at least. I say that, and in a few hours I'll be hungry again. I can even get up in the middle of the night to eat something.  
  
"Hey Hwoarang... now that we're just the two of us again, anything special you want to do?"  
  
I was eventually ask him for that one day. "Yeah, there's something I want."  
  
"And this thing is....?"  
  
"A dog."  
  
You should've seen his face. "I'm serious, Jin... I want a dog."  
  
"There's no place for a dog here, baby. Plus we're in an appartment, we can't have any animals."  
  
"Not even a..... a..... cat? Or a lizard? Or a budgie?"  
  
"The lanlord didn't want animals- "  
  
"Not even a goldfish?"  
  
"Well maybe a goldfish... and I doubt a lizard would hurt him. I bet that as long as it's not noisy- "  
  
"Some dogs don't bark!" Proudly said argument.  
  
"Still they request to go outside for their needs."  
  
"Yeah... well there's toilets for dogs!"  
  
He shook his head. "Hwoa, I won't be able to get a dog here..."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"I'm sure a goldfish or something like that should be OK though. Want me to ask him?"  
  
For a goldsifh? He wants to ask permission for a GOLDFISH?? In what world this guy has been raised? Just makes me want to laugh my ass off. "A goldfish? I mean, come on! A GOLDFISH! Not a dinosaur or an elephant or a crocodile... a tiny little goldfish. Put it in a glass and it's gonna be OK... no need for a big aquarium or whatsoever..."  
  
"Why the sudden urge of a pet?"  
  
"'Cause I always lived with one... except this past year with the gang... though we had a lizard. Died fast though, Hie mixed up his food with some other stuff and the poor thing didn't take it. And I always liked animals... I used to have a dog at my parent's house, at some others there usually were cats, birds or dogs, sometimes all of those. It should give me something to look after when you'll be away at university... even a goldfish will do...!"  
  
"OK, we'll go for the goldfish. I don't want to live my whole life here- " Hey, who would live with 50 other people all their life? "- so when we'll buy something bigger, we'll have a dog."  
  
Fair enough to me. "Yeah, a big dog... you know, with long black and white fur and brown eyelids..."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"I want one like that."  
  
"My first dog was like that. It's name was Tao, I remember."  
  
"When did you get it?" 

_**FLASHBACK**  
__  
  
"Look here Hwoarang! Look what daddy brought!"  
  
The redheaded small child's eyes grew big and shiny. In front of him stood a dog, about his height, with bright black fur, which was white on his stomach area, and brown eyelids. It looked excited and alert ; it would prove to be a fun companion. Hwoarang smiled widely and proceeded to touch the dog, who backed away.  
  
"Don't be too fast sweetheart. It doesn't know you." The woman took her son closer to her and held out his hand toward the dog. "Let him smell you."  
  
The dog brought his muzzle close to the child's hand. Hwoarang could feel it's warm breath and wet nose. "Hello doggy!" he said quietly. "What's your name?"  
  
"You have to give him one."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yep. Do you have any name ideas sweetie?"  
  
Hwoarang looked serious for a moment as he thought of a name for the dog. "Brownie! No no no... hum..... is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
The young American redhead stood in the door, chuckling softly. "It's a male, Hwoarang."  
  
"Ok... his name will be.... hmm.... Tao!"  
  
"Nice name!"  
  
"Come here Tao!" The dog looked at the child with his bright eyes but didn't move. "How come he's not moving, daddy?"  
  
"It's gonna take him some time to learn his name. It's normal, dogs don't learn as fast as humans."  
  
"Alright. Hello Tao!" Hwoarang laughed while repeating the name over and over again, petting the animal and hugging him. "I like him, he's cool! And he's not afraid of me anymore!"  
  
The man turned to face his girlfriend and smiled widely. "Look at that honey. Isn't he happy?"  
  
She nodded and smield back. "Oh yeah. Perfect companion for him!"  
  
"Will I be able to teach him how to fetch?" asked the kid, who was still amazed at the dog. "Will I? Will I?"  
  
"Of course dear, but it takes a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
The young mother scratched the back of her head. "I don't know honey, the best way to know is to try, wait and see."  
  
"OK mommy. Can I feed him?"  
  
"Well, let's wait until we eat" his father mentionned. "He'll get used to our schedule this way, I think. We could give him water though."  
  
"I want a glass of water too! Please?"  
  
"Sure, darling." The Korean woman handed him a glass of cold water and filled Tao's water bowl too. "Want to give it to him?"  
  
"Yay!" Hwoarang delicately picked the green bowl from his mother's hands and tried walking without spilling some on the floor. "There you go!" The dog came over to the water bowl and sipped. "He drinks in a weird way mommy."  
  
"All dogs drink like that."  
  
"OK. Will I be able to take him for a walk after?"  
  
"We'll go after dinner" said his father. "It's a big dog though, maybe you should let me or mom take him."  
  
"And when I'll be older?"  
  
"There won't be any problems when you'll be a bit older."  
  
"Alright! I want to play more with him now!" The kid waited for his pet to finish drinking its water and chased it around the house for the rest of the day._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What happened with that dog?"  
  
"Dunno really. Left home, and I've never seen Tao anymore."  
  
"Why did you leave home?"  
  
Heh... why have I said that? Now he'll probably bug me until I say why, and I'm not up to it right now. Just got through the stuff with Xiaoyu, if I have to go through this part of my childhood again I don't know what I'll do. Killing myself seems suddenly a better idea. "Look Jin, don't really wanna talk about it now. Damn long story."  
  
"Oh... didn't mean to... well you know..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine. But I still want a dog when we'll move, if we find something bigger that we don't have to share with 50-something people."  
  
"I'll get us a house. And a big one." Jin winked then kissed me deeply. "I swear I won't let you live in this place forever. You deserve much better than a tiny appartment." You saw mine Jin? Yours is what I call BIG. "A real, big house. Plenty of bedrooms. And a pool. A garden... a pond... what else..."  
  
"We won't need a house at this rate. We'll need a mansion."  
  
"Even better! You'll see, koibito. We'll find that house someday. Or get it built for us."  
  
"Come on... think about it... it's gonna cost you a fortune, you sure you want that? I can live in a normal appartment, I won't mind. As long as you're there with me."  
  
"I'm sure of that. There's nothing that costs too much when it comes to your happiness." He stops talking and takes my hand in his. "You... you're my life. My whole life. And you do deserve a better life. I want you to know what it feels like to have a wonderful life. What it feels not having to care of everything."  
  
I'm blushing again! "Alright alright.... I'm not the one who'll pay after all."  
  
"I'll start checking tomorrow. How about we go to bed now?"  
  
"Right on. Fucking tired... talking about sleeping... when do your classes start again?"  
  
"I knew I had forgotten something." He looks at the calendar and turns around, an annoyed expression on his face. "Tomorrow. Better get myself to sleep too."  
  
_...In the middle of the night..._  
  
"Jin..... I'm not really feeling good.... -"   
  
Too late.   
  
Threw up all over the covers.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N : What will happen to Hwoarang in the next chapter? Stay tuned for more! Oh yeah, thanks to everybody who reviewed once again XD!. Next chapter should be up in less than 2 weeks hehehe.... i hope o.o'


	19. Sick as a dog

In this chapter : Poor Hwoarang is sick... morality : don't eat too much.  
  
**A/N** : Whew! Just beaten Legend Of Zelda : Ocarina of Time (for the 3478th time XD) , will start Master Quest as soon as I get the game from my cousin. Not much else is going on, quiet days... This chapter was somehow inspired by medical thrillers. I love those n.n. But don't worry, everything will be under control. No animals or characters were hurt during this writing session, with the exception of Hwoarang, else there wouldn't be this chapter. Enjoy! Though who enjoys being sick...  
  


**Reminiscence  
Chapter 19 : Sick as a dog**

  
  
"Here, get up. I'll put those in the washing machine and change the sheets."  
  
Next time, remind me NOT to eat as much as this. Even though it's delicious. Hope I'll make it to the bathroom...!  
  
"Hwoarang?!" He runs after me... better stay away from me Jin, you might be the target by mistake... I didn't even close the door and I could picture him standing in the doorway. "You OK?" If you can read my thoughs – because I'm busy throwing up again – I've been better. "Aww... poor thing. Need any help getting back on your feet?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."  
  
He rolls his eyes. "It's obvious you're not. Come on, I'll get you to the couch, then I'll get other sheets and you'll be able to get back to your bed."  
  
"Don't you have classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Do you think I'll go there while you're sick?"  
  
Let me guess. No. "Huh... yes?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm not leaving you alone until you feel better." Heh, thought so. Typical Jin.  
  
Something you might want to know : I'm 19 years old! Hitting 20 in July! Not 10... "Jin... I'm 19 years old."  
  
"And sick. So I'm taking care of you. Be a good boy and wait for me in the living room, need to check your body temerature after." Dammit... there's no way to avoid him being so caring... I wouldn't mind if I wasn't independant – and proud – but I used to take care of myself when I was sick. Anyways last year, I could do so. That's probably one of the bad sides of having a lover, to me. Other people would love all that attention. I just don't want him to miss his classes to take care of me while I can. If it wasn't for that I'd gladly let myself be taken care of, but he needs sleep.  
  
And I need to sit on something... feel like I'm going to faint. I just hope I don't, otherwise NOW he's going to stay and miss his first classes, which isn't the best thing to do... "I know I can take care of myself. I did that I-don't-know-how-many-times and I bet I could still do it. So please- "  
  
"Nah-ah. I'm staying here with you, period."  
  
At least I tried. "Why?"  
  
"Because A, you're sick. B, what'll happen if you faint? You won't be able to get up by yourself. And if you're cooking and it catches on fire...? Thought about that?"  
  
No. "Yeah.."  
  
"I know you didn't." Damn. "So I'm staying here."  
  
"Frankly, do you think I'll cook while I'm sick? Look, I just threw up twice in five minutes. Plus I still have the strenght to argue with you."  
  
"You do have a point there. But that won't change my mind."  
  
Ah whatever. He's overprotective.... guess I'll have to deal with it just as I did with Baek.  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
_"Dad... I just threw up..."  
  
Baek woke up and rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep. The pre-teen looked terribly pale... well maybe it was just the fact that it was dark in the room. "Once again..." He sighed and got up, picking up his bathrobe and headed to Hwoarang's room to clean up the mess. "Else than that are you OK?"  
  
The redhead nodded. "Bit cold though..."  
  
Once the man was finished cleaning up, he glanced at the boy. "Go back to bed, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Thermometer."  
  
"OK." Hwoarang obeyed and slid back under his blankets, tugging on his blue comforter for warmth, shivering. Baek came back a few minutes later, thermometer in hand.  
  
"Open up, son" he gently told him. "We'll see if you have a fever or if it's normal you're cold." Both patiently waited and the man picked the device from the youth's mouth. The mark was near the 100 degrees Farahneit. "Well, you do have a fever. Hold on once again."  
  
The child sighed and rested in head on his pillow. He hated being sick, especially when he had Taekwondo lessons the day after, which meant he usually couldn't attend them. Not that he was ill all the time. Hwoarang was quite of a healthy and active boy, hard to keep inside by a beautiful day... like the one that was coming. Weather was supposed – supposed only, damn those weather channels – to be war and for once, not much windy. To think he'd have to spend it inside made him shudder, or shiver, both answer fitted sicne he was too tired to think if it was because of the fever or not. He smiled at the reassuring sight of his adoptive father that was now back in his room with pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Here, take those." Baek handed the kid the white pills and the water, then waited by his side to make sure he fell asleep without any side effects. The man left the room and headed to his own.  
  
The day had passed and Hwoarang wasn't back on his feet. He had slept all day long without eating or drinking, and somehow it scared his father. He'd often check on him to see if he was awake. Either he missed those times or he had really slept all day.  
  
It was only late at night that he heard the young male speaking again. He sounded half-asleep but his eyes were side open, although Baek couldn't see. "Dad... something's wrong..."  
  
The man literally jumped out of his bed as he heard that. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My whole body itches. And when I say whole, I MEAN whole..."  
  
"Oh great. Just what I needed. Chickenpox..." He turned on the light. His son was full of red spots. Chickenpox. He had been right.  
  
Hwoarang suddenly felt guilty and looked down.  
  
"No no no no don't worry, it's not your fault... what I wonder is how you caught it, you rarely leave the dojo bounds... unless it's one of my students. Most of those are adults though... well it might be their kids who caught it and since they got it when they were younger, nothing appears to be wrong with them but they still carry the virus."  
  
"Speak either Korean or English, dad."  
  
"Anyways... better get you to the hospital."  
  
"NOW?! Can't-can't-can't I stay here? I don't want to go there!" he pleaded with tearful eyes. Last time they had to go had been quite painful for the boy. One of the few friends he had had been hospitalized and died because they gave him the wrong treatment...  
  
"We don't really have a choice..." Baek bent down and took the child by the shoulders. "Don't worry, I haven't heard of people dying of chickenpox. It's a normal childhood illness... in a week or two you'll be much better. OK?"  
  
The redhead gave in without any question, except one. "You had it too?"  
  
"Yep. I was about your age actually."  
  
"You used to scratch yourself and such?"  
  
"Yep. But it's not good so... just don't. Even though you really want to. It's going to be worse if you do."  
  
"WORSE?!!"  
  
"The more you scratch, the more spots you'll get."  
  
Hwoarang stopped right away, trying as hard as he could not to follow his insticts.  
  
"Now come on, we'll get there by car."  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**_   
  
"Here, take those" said Jin as he handed me acetaminophen (sp?? Not sure how it's spelt.... anyways Tylenol/Aspirin, I don't own 'em hehe...) caplets and a glass of water. "Unless you're allergic..?"  
  
"Nah, no worries. I'm not allergic to anything that I know of." I swallowed the white pills and emptied the glass of water in one shot and asked for more. I'm thirsty... "But how the hell do you know I have fever?"  
  
"You fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. Had plenty of time to take your temperature."  
  
"Ah. Explains why I'm cold." I shivered once again. "Where's my blanket?"  
  
"Your fever'll drop off if faster you don't put it."  
  
"Why is life so unfair..."  
  
"Because it's life, koibito." True. But still why? Oh well. One of those questions that will remain without answer.  
  
The next thing I remember after that, is that I'm back in my bed, with no Jin around me. Wait. No Jin?! Ah... this little note on the other pillow might tell where he is. "Gone to classes, your fever dropped. If you have any problems, just call on my cellphone, you know the number. Made some rice if you want to eat something. Have a good afternoon! Love, Jin." This guy has a double personality. Hours ago, he told me that he would miss everything just to take care of me, even though he knows I can take care of myself. The proof is that I slept all morning. And now, he's gone! Meh... might make the best out of it.  
  
The thing is that I have absolutely no idea of what to do. Unless I run back at the bathroom... now that I was clear or throwing up, just don't tell me I'll spend my day on the toilet! Life's so fucking unfair sometimes...  
  
Though with no one here, no one will complain hehehe. Good side of being alone.  
  
_...To be continued..._  
  
**A/N 2** : Didn't want to be much descriptive near the end XD. Right now I don't know what I'm going to write for the next chapter, but it's going to be less... gross. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who are going to! (as usual n.n) Stay tuned for more! 


	20. House Checkin' Part 1

In this chapter : The cute couple starts to check for houses… will they find one?  
  
**A/N** : Yay! 20 chapters! n.n And it's not over yet. Still have some twists coming. Major events will be unfolded in some chapters (including the reason why… meh not telling 'cause I'll spoil everything >=]).   
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 20 : House Checkin' - Part 1**

  
  
I tried not to act like a fangirl when Jin came back home, about 3 hours after I woke up. I'm still cold so I'm wrapped up around one of those fluffy blankets, except for that I'm feeling much better.  
  
"What were you up to during the time I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing much… ran a few times to the bathroom, watched TV, I've probably fell asleep also."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
I haven't ate anything for the past 24 hours and I'm still not very hungry. Maybe enough for a soup, something like that. "Not really." And from the look on his face, I can tell he's starting to worry about me once again. I usually eat a lot, move a lot as well, and it's not in my habits to not eat anything for that long.  
  
"At least I want you to try to eat something. Doesn't have to be a big meal. How about a sandwich?"  
  
"I give up. OK, let's go for a sandwich." Give up… how can I give up actually? I haven't even tried to fight back.  
  
"Alright, I'll make you one." I love it when he smiles this way. Innocent yet not at all. I consider myself lucky to be with him, since I used to litterally hate him. I could have pushed him away or he could have done the same thing, although I think he wouldn't have done such a thing. He's way too forgiving to do that. Or maybe I'm wrong… maybe he could have done it with that demonic side of his. Or maybe not. Oh well.  
  
Whoooo that sounded so weird… never mind my thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah… I started checking for houses while I was on break… found two we might like. Here, take a look at the ads in the newspaper" he says as he hands it to me.  
  
"Two stories, 7 rooms, quiet neighbours, garden, outside pool, garage… yep, very nice. Says we could go when we want."  
  
He walks to me and points to another ad. "Check this one."  
  
"Two stories, finished basement, 10 rooms, no neighours for a mile, outside pool, garage, furniture available." My face probably looks like a 100 watts lightbulb. I radiate joy! Heh… OK, that was a bit exagerated. The point is that maybe we've found the perfect place, which would be awesome. I still can't believe it… my own house. With someone I love. Couldn't be better than this. Yeah we could have kids but duh… unless we adopt we won't.   
  
"Let's check the first one tomorrow morning. In case you wonder, my Wednesday mornings are free so I'll be able to spend some time with you."  
  
"Great! OK… we should call them first, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna call as soon as I'm done with your sandwich. What do you want in it?"  
  
"Ham… mayo… lettuce… tomatoes… that'll do it."  
  
"Alright. You sure you don't want anything besides that?"  
  
"Yep." I nod. "Maybe some water or juice."  
  
"How about orange juice? You hardly ate any fruit and you know that…" It takes at least 5 to 10 portions according to the Canadian food guide, I-don't-remember-how-many in the American one and I really don't know in the Japanese one. "… got it koibito?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Urge of rolling my eyes raising…  
  
"Good. So there's your sandwich and juice. I'll get the cordless phone and I'll be right back."  
  
"OK." Well, NOW I'm hungry. Time to dig in some sandwich. Mmmmmm…  
  
"Alright, found it. I'll call there. So shut up while I'm talking, OK baby?" he tells me in a joke, poking my nose.  
  
"No, I'll be loud."  
  
Jin shaked his head, chuckling, and dialed right after. "Hello… could I speak with Minato-san please? Oh hello… I call for the house on sale in the newspaper. I saw your ad today and I wonder if it'd be possible for me and my lover to check it out………… it will? Nice……… tomorrow morning? Yeah we can……… Nine AM fits. OK. Kazama Jin. Well thank you very much…… Goodbye!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Nine AM tomorrow morning. You'll have to get up early…"  
  
"Aww… well it's for a good cause."  
  
"I'll call the other one later."  
  
"OK. Done eating!" I get up from my chair, put the plate and glass in the sink and sit on Jin's lap, smiling. "Wrapped up in my blacket, on my boyfriend's lap after a good meal. How could I be happier?"  
  
"You wanted a dog if I remember. Well you'll have it pretty soon, depending when we move in… if we're the ones who'll buy the house."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Still I feel good…"  
  
_ … The morning after…_  
  
Well the ad was right ; it IS a cool house. Just missing the white picket fence and it would be one of those fairytale houses. It's big indeed, full of flowers. And some will have to go I swear, I'm not living enshrouded in flowers. Though the rosebush is pretty cool.  
  
"Nice, ne?"  
  
"Very… seems the price won't be as nice as that though."  
  
"I told you, I'll pay as much as they want just to be able to live with you in such a place."   
  
Seems the rosebush is less red than I am right now. Why the hell am I soooo special…? Anyways, Jin knocks. The door opens and in front of him stands the prefect little family : the husband, the wife and the two kids, all dressed accordingly. Can't get much more conservative than this… Have to bite my lips, I'm sure they don't know they'll deal with two guys. If it weren't because it's the people we'll try to buy this house from, I could be provocative.  
  
"Hi… I'm Jin Kazama. I called yesterday to check the house."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember you" says the man. "Who's the young man with you? I thought you were coming with you lover…?"  
  
"He _is_ my lover."   
  
There's red, "redder", "reddest", and me. From their facial expressions, they had no motherfucking idea. "Huh… my name's Hwoarang Doo-San. Nice meeting you!" So stressed… they don't seem to appreciate this detail a lot… Think there's a dad who'll start sexual education soon. Like right after our departure. I can picture the whole lecture. Men have female lovers. Women have male lovers. Blablablablablablablabla.  
  
"Well… come on in!" The wife smiles in a weird way. The children are very quiet, too much quiet to my liking. I think they're home schooled, since they're here right now. And the husband acts the same way as his wife. Yeah, we fell on the good family… "That's the kitchen, which is prefectly clean, as you can see…" I may be stupid and act like it sometimes, but I'm not totally ignorant. "… the living room is over there." she says, pointing to a white-carpeted, with the piano, flatscreen TV and the children's toys that are perfectly tidied. That's where I noticed the kids must be VERY VERY clean, else the carpet would be either brown or full of colors due to paint. She starts to walk again, getting to the bathroom. "The bathroom…" I know it's a bathroom, which is clean as the rest.  
  
Else they spent their whole night cleaning up, or it's like that all the time.  
  
We climb upstairs to see the bedrooms – and the other bathroom – all the way covered with white carpet. With me it'll never be as white as this. It doesn't stand one chance of staying bright white for more than a day, if it's lucky enough.  
  
She goes with "The master bedroom…", which is their bedroom. White everywhere. IT'S SCARY! Alright, the kitchen was pale yelllow and the bathroom was pale pink. The rest is pure white. The comforter, bedpost, drawers, blinds… We leave the master bedroom to the children's, which is… NOT white for a change. It's pale blue with airplanes, toys and books. Bunk beds are covered by a deep blue comforter with planes on them. Hope the kids like this. The other bathroom is pretty much the same as the one downstairs actually.  
  
I elbow Jin who looks at me with this discouraged look, like a "Get me out of here quickly!" one.  
  
"You've seen everything. Any questions?" the man asked us.  
  
"Huh… we'll need some time to decide…"  
  
"OK. Ayami, can I talk to you?" And there goes the husband and wife, followed by the kids. The whole conversation was in English – don't ask me why, I can understand Japanese as well as Jin – but right now they're speaking Japanese. Rather loudly. And as much as we "want" the house, I don't think we'll have it. From what I can understand, which is about everything, they don't like us very much because we're a gay couple and technically homosexuality is bad yada yada yada… the typical conservative drill. Good bye perfect place…  
  
"We won't get it, that's for sure."  
  
Jin shakes his head. "No. We better get out of here. I'll call the at other house from my mobile and say we're coming."  
  
"Very good idea. I'll tell you everything I think of when we'll be in the car."  
  
"OK."  
  
The oh-so-perfect couple comes back to us. Yay. It's Minato-san that starts his little speech. I can see it coming from a mile. "Well… you see, you're not the only… couple" funny how he hesitated here "…to come here. We're actually waiting for another one this afternoon. We'll contact you if they chose to buy it or not. Is that OK with you?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. We have to check on another one as well, so we're not sure if we'll buy this one." I better let Jin speak else I will say stuff I'm not supposed to say in front of those cute kids. Might scar them for life.  
  
"That's good, Kazama-san." I SO hate her voice tone.  
  
"Shall we go Hwoarang?"  
  
"Yeah." HELL yeah. "Thanks for the touring… very interesting house."  
  
"It's ok. Have a safe trip back home."  
  
"Thank you. Bye." Never thought Jin could end a conversation that fast. "Come on babe."  
  
Once we reached the car, I sighed heavily. "Am so fucking glad of being out of there… I mean, did you get everything they said?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I really hope ther other couple will be more nice."  
  
"Same here."  
  
All the time we were in that house I thought about the first time I got out of the orphanage, 6 months after getting there. Let's say I was a hundred times worse than I'm currently am…  
  
_** FLASHBACK**  
  
"Awww look at the cute kid!"  
  
"Which one honey?"  
  
"The one with the red hair."  
  
"Why would someone dye a child's hair…?"  
  
A young woman came in the room where the couple was. "It's natural actually" she giggled. "Right Hwoarang?" The child didn't answer but nodded shyly and clung to his teddy bear as the female ruffled his bright red hair. He wasn't used to see many people around him. Most the other kids made fun of him and he physically replied many times by punching them. He grew to be somewhat violent, and the woman judged it important enough to tell the young couple. "He looks pretty sweet, doesn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah… hello Hwoarang!"  
  
The child backed off. "He's not very sociable in fact. The kids around here don't like him a lot and he tends to be aggressive. Have to say his father was American, his mother was Korean. He understands a bit of English. Scared of the dark, thunder, guns and being left alone. For the rest he eats everything, and he's not very loud. But like I said, he's violent. He kicks and punches, runs around, jumps up and down when he's upset, although. I think every caretaker have been bitten by him more than once."  
  
"Why is he acting this way?"  
  
The woman sighed before continuing. "We'll talk about it later… just not while he's here. He may only be 4 years old, but he's intelligent enough to tell what we're talking about."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So… honey… do you think we should take him with us?"  
  
"In a good environment I bet he'll grow up to fine. And we can provide that, can we?"  
  
"I think so… but we don't want to rush things."  
  
"Are you sure of your choice?"  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"OK, follow me then." The couple left the room with the female caretaker, while another agreed to get Hwoarang ready.  
  
"Today you get to go out… are you happy? You'll have a nice family."  
  
"I will?" he said quietly, still holding on his teddy bear.  
  
"Yes. And you'll live in a real house."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Now be a good boy and let me help you to change your clothes."  
  
"I can do it by myself… look…" He looked through his clothes, eyes shining with pride, and picked up a white t-shirt and a pair of black pants. "T-shirt goes like this… and the pants goes like this…" It took him a small amount of time but finally dressed himself, without help. "But I still can't tie my shoes…"  
  
"Well your new parents will teach you."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
A few moments later, the kid waved goodbye to his friends and help tightly on his "new mother's" hand. "You look like mommy" he said, looking straight in the female's brown eyes as she bent down to button his jacket. "I can do it by myself!" He buttoned the jacket by himself and held back the hand. The teddy bear fell down but nobody noticed it. "See?"  
  
"That's awesome Hwoarang!"  
  
The redhead nodded happily and laughed. Maybe he'd like his new mommy and daddy.   
  
As long as they'd wake up in the morning.  
  
It was a happy family went back to the house, which was located in a suburban aera, much like Hwoarang's birthplace. But the drama started when bedtime came…  
  
"Where's Teddy?" Hwoarang's smile was brought down by the missing plushie and water formed in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Huh-oh… maybe it's in the car… honey can you go check?" the man asked to his wife, a bit worried of what might've happened.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't worry, mommy will get him back to you."  
  
They waited for a few minutes until the woman came back inside, empty-handed. "He's not in the car……"  
  
"TEDDY!" The kid started to cry loudly, wanting his favorite toy – the only thing left of his biological parents – back. "I WANT MY TEDDY!!"  
  
"He probably fell when he buttoned his shirt. I'll call the orphanage tomorrow to see if they found it."  
  
"I WANT IT NOW!!" Hwoarang screamed, still sobbing.  
  
"Poor kid… hey hold on. Get another plushie. Maybe it'll calm him down…" the young woman suggested to her husband. "In the playroom."  
  
The male left the bedroom and brought back a few toys, all were rejected by the redheaded child. "I WANT MY TEDDY!! MINE!!" He kicked around, screamed, ended up hurting his adoptive father. The parents stood helpless, unable to calm him down.  
  
And even though the teddy bear had been found the day after, Hwoarang still had a hard time adapting to his environment. The local schools didn't accept him because he was a year younger than the rest of the preschoolers and hardly made friends with the neighbors kids.  
  
Weeks passed.  
  
And the child was back at the orphanage.  
  
** END OF FLASHBACK**_  
  
"Alright… I really hope it doesn't matter to you… else we'll just… okay yeah… huh-uh… we could be able to reach it by this afternoon… no problem so far. We followed the good directions… yeah that's the gas station……… alright. Thank you very much Yoshida-san. We'll see you later. Thank you again. Goodbye!........... Hwoarang, are you okay?"  
  
Huh… what the… "Yeah I'm fine. Was just thinking of something…"  
  
"Can I know?"  
  
"Maybe later. So, what the guy said this time? Hope he's more open-minded than the motherfuking bastard at the other one, else I won't be afraid to punch him."  
  
"You won't need to do that, don't worry. He's OK with the fact we're a gay couple."  
  
"He IS?!"  
  
"Yep. We'll reach the house in about half an hour… any music you want to listen to?"  
  
"Yeah, alright. Go for Linkin' Park."  
  
_ [The sound of your voice, painted on my memories, even if you're not with me… I'm with you… You know I see, keeping everything inside…]_  
  
_ … To be continued …_  
  
** A/N 2** : I don't own Linkin' Park's song "With you." And you know what I'd to with the money if I ever owned it XD. Please review! And BIG Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far! Extremely supportive people n.n! 


	21. House Checkin' Part 2

In this chapter : Jin and Hwoarang have a look at the second house…  
  
** A/N** : No flashbacks for this one, since it could almost be a retelling of the one in the last chapter, so it's shorter. The place is based from the one where I currently live, which is my parents' house. Without the pool and the garden x.x. And bigger XD. Once again, I'm sorry for the slow updates, I'll try my best to upload faster. But between gaming, work and writer's block... XD.  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 21 : House Checkin' Part 2**

  
  
After everything evil we heard about twenty-five minutes ago, something is crossing my mind. Evil. "Jin… don't you have courses this afternoon?"  
  
His Mitsubishi stopped in the middle of the road. At least no one was behind us… "Completely forgot about this. I'll just call in sick…" he says. Calling in sick. First time I see Jin lying actually. Changes from the sweet-as-honey guy I used to hate.  
  
"Imagine the time you're gonna spend in that car when you'll want to go there. It's half an hour from the place we left, which is 10 minutes from your apartment."  
  
"Well not really. It's more like twenty minutes from my apartment actually, make it thirty minutes to uni. It took us fifteen minutes to get there, but it was in the eastern direction, now we're heading west."  
  
"Okay… I get it. Going back to uni… why was your "mid semester" a month before the end of the year?"  
  
"Because the system is fucked up, koibito. No, really, students wanted to report the date of the mid semester vacations to later. It's our final exams, and since we needed more time to study than to work in our projects, that's what we decided to do. A month and I'll be free."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Had to scream. "But you hardly studied…"  
  
"I'm not worrying at all. Plus the book I was reading a week ago was for a course. Resumed everything, or almost. I'll end up with good grades." He gave me one of those smiles that could melt anything before picking up the cell phone again and dialing. "Kazama Jin speaking… I'm not really feeling good, could you forward my sheets by Ling Xiaoyu?.......... alright. Thank you." He hangs up before starting the car again. "Well, let's go."  
  
Five minutes after, we reached the house. It was located – nope, LOST is the right word – in the middle of a small wooden area. We haven't seen a house for the past ten minutes or so. But this one made up for every single one. It was like if they gathered all of them in this one. Ten rooms… those rooms must be HUGE! There's a big swing in front, a garage, marble path and cherry trees. "And I thought the other house was cool, this one rocks!" OK, front door, keep calm…  
  
This time it's a guy our age that opened the door. "Hey… you must be Kazama Jin right?" Jin didn't even nod that we were brought inside. "Name's Takeru. Nice meeting you. And you are… hold on, I've seen you somewhere… Hwoarang Doo-San! Watched the whole Iron Fist Tournament on TV. I didn't miss anything. So you two are together huh? Press knows?"  
  
"Huh…" I looked at Jin. What do we answer first?  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kazama Jin. And yeah, we called earlier."  
  
Another voice could be heard. "Takeru, are they the visitors?"  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
A woman of about forty years old showed up behind her son. "Alright, I'm glad you made it! Come on in, come on in!" This is the total opposite of what we went through earlier. They were nice. She led us to the living room, which is painted in a bright yellow and told us to sit on the couch. "Well well well… you're the two guys who want to buy our house? I bet you want to visit it first."  
  
Jin nods. "Yeah, it would be a good thing."  
  
"Oh my… I completely forgot to introduce us! My name's Nadeshiko. My husband is Hideo, and that's our son, Takeru. How old are you?"  
  
"I'll turn twenty in two months, Jin is twenty already."  
  
"Then maybe you'll like Takeru's room better than ours" Hideo laughs. "He's going to be twenty too. Ahhh… teenagers. Anyways, please come with us. You'll be able to see the whole house, which you'll probably like. So that's the living room. Couches are brand new, entirely made of leather, they come with the house. We can actually leave all the furniture inside."  
  
"Except the computer desk, dad."  
  
"Right, son." The hallways are in some kind of cool green and the kitchen is in an orange-red color with flowered wallpaper. Wooden cupboards. The computer room located on the first floor is blue and yellow. Takeru must be spending a lot of time here; posters of rock star and video games are on the wall, along with the couch and the video game consoles. I bet that those are going, sadly. "You like the colors so far?"  
  
They're actually worrying if we like the colors or not, which is a VERY big difference, once again. We climbed upstairs while going through the other computer room, which is the same green as the corridor. The staircase is made of wood. There're two rooms upstairs, the masters bedroom and Takeru's room. The masters' is of a corn yellow, and Takeru's is half blue-green, half beige, separated by a burnt orange wooden frame. "Wow, this is cool! Right Jin? This is cool, eh? If we buy, we won't touch this one, buy a new bed and sleep in it!"  
  
"Alright, koibito. We will."  
  
Hideo now wants us to go check downstairs. The staircase is one big wooden spiral. The walls are painted in sweet beige. There are two guest bedrooms; one is in deep purple… weird color. The other one is green and beige, with leopard wallpaper. It would be a nice place to sleep too. I like the jungle feeling.  
  
"So that's the basement living room and kitchen." Nadeshiko continues. There's only a beige couch and a wooden table set. "Maybe you want to check the garden and the pool now?"  
  
"Of course!" Have to say that… a pool is always good. Anyways, in hot days. We follow the family outside, in a pretty nice garden, pool at the end of it. It's like in a dream, or taken out of a movie. Well me decision has been took: I'd buy it right away. It's what I've been searching for all my life… yeah I know it sounds corny as hell. Maybe not all my life, but a part of it. "Jin… we buy it, don't we? Huh? We buy it, huh?" So fucking excited…  
  
"How much for the house?" I think he wants it too! Else why would he ask how much?  
  
"Hmmm… the estimate was 16 million yen."  
  
"16 million yen? No problem."  
  
"I guess it's a deal then, Kazama-san."  
  
Can't help my reaction. "WHOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" I've never seen Jin smile like that before.  
  
"When do we make the first payment?"  
  
"Don't worry for that. We'll tell you everything once the sale is official. When would you like to move in? Because we can help, of course."  
  
"Thanks for the help, but we might be OK on that point. And I don't know… koibito, when do you think we could move?"  
  
"Tomorrow??"  
  
"A realist date... let's say, in a week or so?"  
  
The man looked at his wife to see if it was possible, and she nodded. "It should be. Just leave us your phone number and we'll give you a call soon."  
  
We do so, and then we're ready to leave. I still can't believe that THIS will be OUR house. OUR HOUSE. HOUSE. House. HOUSE! My jaw hurts because I smile too much… and I bet my eyes are opened as wide as big balls. Bad analogy… anyways. OUR. HOUSE. I'm like "Whoooooaaaaaaa" just at the thought of what the fuck we'll do in here. The thing will be to break Jin's contract with the landlord, but I guess it'll be worth every penny.  
  
Jin and I, living in a house. Who would've thought such a thing? Jin and I together, like those couples they show in movies. Only much happier and without kids.  
  
I'll be able to stand all the luxury.  
  
Once we're back in the car, I'm still laughing my ass off and smiling. "Jin, is it a dream? Me and you living in that huge house? THINK ABOUT IT!!"  
  
He chuckles. "Yeah, me and you, just the two of us, in there. Missing the kids and hop! Family that lived happily forever. It was worth skipping university today, I mean, look at that. You'll finally live in a good place, without worrying. And that's exactly what I wanted for you."  
  
I blush often and now's not an exception… "How will we move everything we want?"  
  
"We'll give a few phone calls… I'm sure Xiaoyu will be happy to help, and maybe Miharu could join. A week gives Julia enough time to come."  
  
"JULES!!??"  
  
"Hmm-hmm. She'll be pretty happy at the single thought we're together, and since she's in her summer holidays, I think, if we pay everything…"  
  
"You think she could come?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Even better than I thought!!"  
  
"Once we'll get home, we'll call them. Alright?"  
  
"Alright."   
  
_ …To be continued…_  
  
** A/N 2** : Well, seem they found the perfect place! What will next chapter have in store for them? Stay tuned and keep reviewing! n.n 


	22. Calling

In this chapter : Hwoarang is left alone to start packing and calling up Julia…  
  
** A/N** : Whew, longer than I thought it would be XD. Anyways, here's the 22nd chapter n.n. Nothing much more is left to be said in the A/N today! n.n;; Enjoy the chappie!  
  
**

Reminiscence  
Chapter 22 : Calling

**  
  
"BYE JIN!!" And there he goes, leaving me alone all day. Not without anything to do though. Let's say I don't care much about tidying around since we're moving soon, so I'll skip that. I never liked it anyway.  
  
Let's see… second task is to call Julia. I'm gonna have loads of fun with this one! Jules and I have been good friends after the Third Tournament, talking her into coming here will be a piece of cake. And I like cake. OK yeah… that made more or less sense. Whatever.  
  
Third would be to call Xiaoyu, but I'll leave that to Jin. She's his best friend after all. So it's only fair if I call Julia and leave him Xiaoyu. Not that I wouldn't like to tease her. Oh well.  
  
What a fucking long number… country code, plus 1, and then the phone number, including the area code. If she'd live in Japan it'd be much easier. Wouldn't need all that country code shit. So let's dial all those numbers…   
  
I've never been good with numbers though. OK, you might think it's because of my low education… you're part right. I'll never do what Jin does. Never been good at it, never liked it, never will. I'm more of an art guy. Give me a pen and a piece of paper, tell me to draw something and I'll do some good stuff. Now put me in front of the same things, ask me to do a mathematical operation and see me give up after 10 minutes.  
  
Don't think I'm stupid! I'M NOT. I know the basics, maybe a bit more… but it stops there. Jin SEES the whole world in numbers. He's very logical. Not that he doesn't show his emotions, but… yeah, still not really. Depends of the situation. As for me… depends of the situation, but it'll happen much more often. And as you figured out, I just won't shut up while he's pretty quiet.  
  
Wow… really got to call Julia now. Get ready, get set, DIAL!  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to me, while it only lasted a few seconds, got the line. And it's not Julia. "Hello?" A woman, but not her. Hope I have the good number…  
  
"Hi… is Julia there?"  
  
"Yes she is. Hold on… what's your name?"  
  
"Hwoarang. She knows me from the Tekken tournament…"  
  
"Ooh you're Baek's adopted son, are you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've heard about what happened to him… I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you doing good?"  
  
"Me? Yeah, I have a very good life right now. But could I speak to Julia?"  
  
"Of course. She spoke a lot to about you… hold on. JULIA! PICK UP THE PHONE! SURPRISE!" What a voice.  
  
"ALRIGHT MOM! Hello?"  
  
"Jules!"  
  
"Huh… who's speaking?"  
  
"Hey, don't you recognize your old buddy Hwoarang or what?"  
  
"HWOARANG!!?? HI!!!! I'm so happy to hear from you? Still in Korea?"  
  
"No. I moved, I'm in Japan right now."  
  
"Japan? Cool!. Let me guess. You're trying to stay away from Jin, right?"  
  
"Nah, the opposite actually. Closer than that I'd have to be his Siamese twin or living inside his body…"  
  
"Closer than THAT… you mean… nah. Hold on. It's a big joke is it? Isn't it??"  
  
"Not at all. I'm living with him."  
  
"YOU, Hwoarang Doo-San, is LIVING with JIN KAZAMA? The guy who you hated so much what… a few months ago?? LIVING WITH HIM?? Where the Hell is the world coming too? And WHY??"  
  
"Well… we're lovers. It's normal that we kind of live together…"  
  
"YOU'RE WHA-A-AT!!???"  
  
"Lovers."  
  
Can't say is she thinks it's a good thing or a bad one. It's a good thing that she doesn't freak out, or maybe she does right now…  
  
"You guys. Together? OH MY GOD!"  
  
Oops. She's freaking out.  
  
"SUCH A CUTE SIGHT IT MUST BE!!"  
  
Tell ya SHE IS FREAKING OUT! In a good way, that is.  
  
"You called me to say that?" she continues in a rather… excited… voice. Guess she likes the idea. Remind me to ask her NOT to bring any camera.  
  
"Not really. You see, we're moving to a bigger house. Much bigger actually. And we need help. Since you're my good friend, as well as Jin's, and since your classes ends soon, we thought about asking you to come and help us. Would be a vacation for you; expenses paid, except your personal stuff."  
  
"Wow… no problem! I'll go for sure as soon as my classes are over, in no more than three days. Four to get to Japan."  
  
"I think we can wait. So this means you come?"  
  
"YOU BET!! I wouldn't miss that for all the money in the world. So count me in!"  
  
"Good good, I'm glad you can come. Help is always needed, and so are friends."  
  
"You have a computer?"  
  
"Jin has one. Why?"  
  
"I'll send you guys an e-mail later tonight. OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Oh… well I gotta go study some. Tests tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, good luck girl!"  
  
"Thanks Hwoarang sweetie. Bye bye and take care!"  
  
"Take care you too!"  
  
I still can relate the first time me and Julia met.  
  
**_ FLASHBACK_**  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
"Sure…" Hwoarang was sited at one of the cafeteria's many tables, alone… until this young woman walked up to him. She was short, with light brown hair and eyes of the same color. She was dressed in a short skirt ("and a long, long jacket…" Hwoarang continued the Cake song in his mind) and a brown tank top.  
  
To say the truth, he had saved the seat for Eddy Gordo, the tall and good looking Brazilian he met a few hours ago. He hoped to talk to him again... maybe he'd get out of the tournament with another boyfriend… if Eddy was attracted to guys, anyways. But the girl seemed to be interested in him. She was nice, but he surely didn't want a girlfriend.  
  
"So you're new to the tournament too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My name's Julia Chang. You are…?"  
  
"Hwoarang Doo-San."  
  
"Are you related to Baek Doo-San?"  
  
The redhead was taken by surprise by the question. "You… you knew him?"  
  
"My mother did. She was real fond of him… let's say she had a hard time dealing with his death, even if she hadn't seen him for over 15 years. She never told me that he had a son, though."  
  
"I'm not his biological son… I was adopted by him 15 years ago."  
  
"I see… If I ever find my mother, I'll tell her that."  
  
Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "If you ever FIND her…?"  
  
"She was taken by Toshin…" she trailed in a sad voice. "I wonder if she's still alive…"  
  
"I sincerely hope she is."  
  
"Thank you, you're such a sweetheart" Julia giggled some before taking another bite out of her hamburger.  
  
"Yeah well, don't expect me to be more than a "sweetheart". I prefer guys so…"  
  
"Oh, then we'll form the stereotyped girl and her gay male best friend couple, it seems!" The Native girl laughed happily.  
  
"Heh, I'm everything but stereotyped."  
  
"You like to talk about guys?"  
  
"Fighting is better. And I don't think you'll make me listen to disco or pop music. HATE those styles…" Hwoarang shuddered at the single thought of listening to that.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't like those either. It solves a few problems, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Julia turned her head around and waved. "HEY! OVER HERE JIN! GOT SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!!"  
  
The Korean muttered "Not him… come on not him please… not here…" and looked away. Sharing a room – and a single bed – wasn't enough?! He had to eat with him as well?! Whoever though it couldn't be worse after the night he had "slept" through (slept was a big word, it was "too fucking warm") or when he woke up, almost snuggling against him…  
  
"Well well well… if it isn't my roommate!" Jin said with a smile. "Slept well?"  
  
"Could've slept much, much better. Can you tell me why the HELL they paired US up?"  
  
"You're the one who told me you liked guys better. Funny reaction… if I were you, I'd be happy."  
  
It took everything for Hwoarang to stay calm and not punch Jin, who sat in front of him. "You learn about people everyday!" he continued, laughing. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Tell me… you don't have a crush on me, do you?"  
  
"HELL NO!!!"  
  
"Awww come on, you guys would be so cute together!"  
  
Even Jin laughed at Julia's comment. The redheaded youth took it rather seriously, even though it was obviously a joke and the girl didn't intend to hurt him, or Jin for that matter. If only Jin hadn't shown up…  
  
"Don't get mad, that was just a joke…"  
  
"Next time, try to be funny."  
  
Jin brought his plate closer to him and got up. "If you'll excuse me, I was supposed to meet up with Xiaoyu for lunch time. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Jin!"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Once the Japanese teenager was away, Hwoarang let out a sigh.  
  
"You don't like him much, do you?"  
  
"You could say that, yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He took a deep breath before talking again. "He's linked to Baek's death. A year ago, he challenged me in a street fight. During this time, Toshin attacked Baek at his dojo, and died at his hands. I wasn't there, and that was Mishima Heihachi's plan. Not having me there to protect anybody… and well, we also tied in the fight. I've never lost. I'm used to win…"  
  
"Hold on… Heihachi Mishima… the one who organized this tournament??"  
  
The male nodded. "Hmm-hmm."  
  
"Could he be linked to my mother's disappearance?"  
  
"Most probably, yeah."  
  
"God…"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll find her."  
  
** END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Hmmm… I wonder if I could start packing up. Not my clothes and not Jin's. I wouldn't mind living naked for a week. I bet Jin doesn't listen to all of his CDs, but I'll wait until he gets back to ask him. Might pack the beddings... yeah. Dining ware… nah, we eat. Can't pack the TV either, and not the bathroom stuff. Although… maybe I'll check that stuff out. Soap : one bar should be enough. Washing cloths : one for me, one for Jin, multiply those by seven days… fourteen… meaning I'm not packing that either. Also doesn't mean I don't suck at Maths THAT much. Shaving cream and razors : gotta keep them.  
  
In the bedroom, can't pack the pillows either, or the comforter.  
  
There's nothing I can pack…  
  
I give up.  
  
What a day in perspective. Might as well go back to bed…  
  
_ …To be continued…_  
  
** A/N 2** : Next chapter, stuff will happen n.n;; Stay tuned for me, and keep reviewing! Thanks a lot! 


	23. Packing, or starting to end it

In this chapter : Let's see if Jin and Hwoarang can pack their things "before" moving…  
  
**A/N :** This chapter sucks a lot (sighs). I had written over 75 percent of it, but I ended up formatting again (new video card) and thought I had backed it up… but nope. I had backed up chappie 20 instead… and had to write it all over. The first version was much better, but I can't remember any of it… (huge sweatdrop). So I'm extremely sorry for not updating earlier. Now you people know why (sweatdrops again). Next chappie should come under two weeks, and thanks to Jade (my "insane, evil friend" n.n... being evil and insane is cool XD) for putting me some pressure! (Else I probably wouldn't be working on this and be bored again).  
  
Also… I "made a mistake" in the last chapter (fic-related, not game-story-related, who knows how many game-story-related mistakes there is, should even be somewhat AU). Instead of being adopted "15 years ago", it was originally 12 years (so Hwoarang would've been 7, not 4). It'll make more sense later in the fic. Gomen for that mistake! n.n;;;;;;;  
  
**

Reminiscence  
Chapter 23 : Packing, or starting to end it

**  
  
"What do you mean by you haven't packed anything yet?" Jin's back from university. The thing is that I haven't done much work around.  
  
"Huh… I haven't packed anything yet??" Alright… maybe I should've done something after all. He doesn't seem mad, but maybe he is…  
  
"Well, you COULD have packed something. I don't listen to most of my CDs, since I'm usually sleeping, eating, being with you or being at university. We don't need all dishes, the bathroom stuff… we'll keep the TV and the computer, but maybe we could dismantle the TV stand… and we could pack the beddings, some of our clothes, you know, that kind of stuff."  
  
The more he speaks, the more I feel I'm a dumbass. Why couldn't have I thought of that earlier?  
  
"Awww baby, don't worry… you're not stupid or anything." That's it. He reads in my thoughts. "You just didn't think of that."  
  
"Yeah… well still… it feels weird…"  
  
"Happens to everybody. So… are you happy to move in another place?" he says as he gets some of the plates, puts some newspapers between two of them and puts them in a random box. "I am. I'm still too close to Heihachi… I'll never be too far away from him anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I like the idea of moving. Especially with you, in a countryside house… we'll make-believe the white picket fence. And even if we'd make-believe to paint it, nobody would even care… there's no one around us!"  
  
I like to see him laughing. And to tell the truth, I moved enough times that it doesn't matter much to me. In fact, maybe I like to move constantly. Maybe. And when I'll get there with Jin, in my comfy-house-with-the-make-believe-white-picket-fence, I'll NEVER want to leave. Never ever. The thing is that I've said the same when I moved in with Reiko and the gang (look where I am and where I'll be in a few days)…  
  
_**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Are you sure you want to move in with them, Hwoarang?"  
  
The redhead nodded quickly and packed more clothes into the backpack. "I've made up my mind. I want to… spend more time with Reiko, y'know…"  
  
"You've only been with him for six months. I'm worried. He doesn't put pressure on you to do so, right?"  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Or to do anything, for that matter…?"  
  
"Dad… don't worry about me."  
  
"Did he ever hurt you?"  
  
"Dad………"  
  
"Did he force you into anything?"  
  
"DAD! NO! He's never done such things… he's always been nice with me. And his friends too. So please… stop worrying…"  
  
Baek sighed. Maybe Hwoarang was right after all. And if something happened, he could always get him out of there… "I give up. If it's really what you want, you should do so. But if something happens, you know- "  
  
"That you'll always be there and that if something goes wrong I should tell you about it and come back right after, that I'll always be like your son, etc etc…"  
  
"Yep, you know me for sure, boy." The older man patted him on the head, ruffling the long red hair everybody tended to fall for. "Here, don't forget those T-shirts. And those pulls… you know how catch colds easily."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"OK OK OK I shut up and leave you to your packing. Need something from downstairs?"  
  
"No thanks. Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop worrying."  
  
"Done!"  
  
Hwoarang looked around and scoffed, skeptic grin on his face. Baek wouldn't let go of him that easily. He loved to spent time with his adoptive father, but wanted some independency at the same time, somewhat torn apart between being a kid and being an adult… "Man that was deep…" He quickly looked around one more time and resumed filling his backpack.  
  
Baek came back a few minutes later after everything had been packed. "So… ready?"  
  
"Yeah… I guess" he said in a shrug. "I'll be fine there. I won't have anything to worry with Reiko and the rest, so you know exactly what I'm going to say."  
  
"I feel like listening to myself…"  
  
"Heh. You're the one who raised me after all, it's kind of normal I tend to do stuff and think a bit like you…"  
  
The man nodded and hugged the teen once again. "There's someone waiting for you downstairs. I'm quite surprised you didn't hear the noise."  
  
"Reiko?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The redheaded ran down the stairs right away, forgetting even about his backpack. The adoptive father smiled and laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Hwoarang would never change. "Aahh.. take a look what can love do." He went back on the first floor, holding the bag on his right shoulder, wondering what the kid would do without him. "Seems you forgot something!" he said as he reached the hallway were the lovers stood in each other's arms, smiling happily.  
  
"Oops!" Hwoarang blushed and ran his hand on the back of his head, embarrassed.  
  
"If you'd have moved without that, you wouldn't have gone very very far without clothes, right?"  
  
"One day you're going to lose yourself somewhere…"  
  
"Reiko…! How can someone could actually lose him or herself, except being lost somewhere… y'know what I mean."  
  
"Right, cute thing. You ready?"  
  
The teenager nodded, taking the backpack from his father's hand. "I'll drop by for the Taekwondo lessons tomorrow."  
  
"Are you SURE you don't want to stay here for the day?"  
  
"Dad……… I'll be fine……" This time, there was a hint of sadness in his voice which was perceived by the two adults straight away. "I'll call, and I'll come here… it's only two blocks away anyways, not the other side of the planet."  
  
Reiko hugged his younger lover. "Feeling weird, eh? Even if it's not that far…"  
  
And all that Hwoarang could do was nodding…  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**_  
  
"I'm done!" After an hour, it was about damn time I said such a thing… now EVERYTHING'S packed. We're ready to move. Well… not really. Only a few stuff remaining here and there, and let's wait some days so the family moves in their brand new house, then it'll be OURS! Anyways… the last things I put in the box were the beddings. "I wonder why we packed those… you sure it'll fit on the beds there?"  
  
"If they are king-sized beds it should fit."  
  
"I think they were two-place beds…"  
  
Jin looks around the room to make sure there wasn't much left for the last-minute packing. "By the way… what are we going to sleep on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He shows me the empty bed. That's when I realized I had packed every sheet set… "Fuck." No comment on my stupidity here, for fuck's sake. I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the box, no need for other people to tell me so. "Huh… we still have the sleeping bag?"  
  
"I think I used it so the TV stand won't break."  
  
"Fuck…… any blankets?!"  
  
"Yep; I had left some in case one of us would get cold, namely you."  
  
At least he thought about me… I didn't even think of anything… "Well… how about getting one out so I can wrap myself in and go to sleep? I think I could use some…"  
  
"Sure koibito. Which one?"  
  
"The one made of plush. Comfy…"  
  
"There you go… I'm not very tired. Think you can sleep without me?"  
  
It's time to show my drama skills. Maybe not the right time, but I'm messed up and feel like it. And even though if it doesn't matter whether he comes or not… "Don't leave me on my own… I just… don't know. Mind staying with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
You should see the way he's looking at me right now. Mwahaha. I'd get anything of anybody at this rate. So should study drama… "If you want to it's ok."  
  
"I'm kidding!" I manage to say between two yawns and a laugh. "I really need sleep, but it doesn't bother me if you join me later anyways. One thing though… wake me up before leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright, I will. Oyasumi koibito."  
  
"Good night to you too!"  
  
So fucking tired… I want my bed… mmmm, sleep…  
  
_… To be continued…_  
  
**A/N 2 :** Another chapter over! Technically, there's about 8 to 10 chapters left, maybe more (read: I have no idea). I'll try to update faster, since this darned one's done. Thanks for the reviews! 


	24. Quiet Night

In this chapter : An old broken wrist gives Hwoarang the chance to pull more fake drama…  
  
** A/N :** ARGH! The slowness of which I write this fic is killing me. But everything will change as of the next chapter, and then I'll get into the heavy stuff. Part of the heavy stuff actually. So until the end of the fic, brace yourself, it won't be all fluffy as it used to be. I'm not telling anything now, but don't worry. You won't be deceived n.n.  
  
By the way… welcome back Chlover! n.n (very happy!)  
  


** Reminiscence  
Chapter 24 : Quiet night**

  
  
It's weird that when you want – or need – to do something, it never works. I want sleep. I NEED it. Yet I can't even close my eyes. Usually I have a hard time keeping them open but right now… nope. So here I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Jin to come and join me. Or maybe I should head back in the living room.  
  
Second option suddenly seems appealing.  
  
"Thought you were extremely tired?"  
  
"I am, but can't sleep at all."  
  
"You've been gone for ten minutes."  
  
"Still can't sleep. Watcha watchin'?" I say as I sit on the couch beside him, wrapped up in my blanket, trying to get his right arm over my shoulders. I love to snuggle against him like that.  
  
"Nothing… I mean, there's always nothing on TV. Tonight's not new. So yeah… random talk show right now."  
  
"They suck." Got to grab that remote. "Where did you put the remote?"  
  
"It's… somewhere… it should be somewhere anyways… unless… unless I packed it?"  
  
"BAKA!" And I thought I was stupid. No really… seems we'll have to get up to change channels which isn't for the lazy people… like me sometimes. "Who changes?"  
  
"I'm not the one complaining about the poor quality of the program."  
  
"Yeah but I'm not the one who actually chose the channel. But… but… oh well. I'll change." Awww… felt lazy right now… one step… two steps… three steps… there. "What channel now?"  
  
I turn my head to see him go in a semi-meditation-like pose, his head going from left to right and back again. "NHK".  
  
"And NHK it is." Ah… the couch… This time I sit on Jin's lap, my head in his neck, letting him running his hands in my hair and on my back.  
  
"Wasn't there a good movie on another channel?"  
  
"Jin, I hate you." How can you not hate it when someone actually tells you something that needed to be done before, AFTER you do it? One of these days I'll get my revenge. One of these days… I'll just be sited there on the couch on a heavy snowy day, when Jin asks me if I want something from the store. I'll answer yeah, and "forget" to mention something. And when he'll come back… mwahaha… ah nah. I don't know if I'm THAT evil. I'll just ask him to get me a glass of water later on, and then making him go back in the kitchen to get something else.  
  
I actually get up again and leaned on my left hand… a bit too much. OK, more than "a bit". A lot. The things we forget sometimes… hear my scream. Thankfully the screen didn't break. Still it fucking hurts…  
  
"What's wrong koibito?"  
  
"Just leaned on left hand. Ow…"  
  
"Something happened with it?"  
  
"Yep. Me and Reiko were playing around one day and the idiot pushed me down the bed. If I wanted my head not to hit the floor, I had to use my left hand to stop myself. And I ended up with a broken wrist."  
  
**_ FLASHBACK_**  
  
Hwoarang sat on the bed, with the idea of bothering his boyfriend for the evening. Reiko had been somewhat bored too and had settled for a nap, while the redhead had been on the computer. The latter got also bored, hence the idea.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
The older Korean jerked in the bed, punching and missing Hwoarang by an inch. "What the hell took you!?"  
  
"Something called boredom. Gotta admit there's nothing to do, heh?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right after all. Seems the whole town has stopped moving for tonight. That's what happen when the subways are down."  
  
The redhead sighed and leaned his body on the bigger one beside him, as Reiko brought his rather cold hands on the back of his lover, who instantly let a scream out. "Keep your hands of me! They're too cold! AH!" He screamed again, attacked by the too-cold-for-him digits. There was no way he'd get out of his reach unless he fought back. The younger man took a pillow and didn't waste a lot of time before smacking the other with it. Bigger hands – now warm – playfully pushed him he tried to get up.  
  
Hwoarang lost his balance. Reiko had the intention of grabbing him by the arm but wasn't fast enough. The younger Taekwondo fighter screamed as he landed on the floor, his left arm preventing his head from hitting the ground.  
  
Then another scream was heard. "MY WRIST! DAMMIT! IT HURTS!"  
  
Reiko looked down the bed. The teenager was now sitting lotus-style, holding his wrist. From his expression, he could tell that he was really in pain, and not joking. He was about to say "Are you alright?" but didn't even bother asking the question, since the obvious was extremely… obvious. "Awww man… sorry…"  
  
"Damn it…"  
  
"Let me see" the raven-haired fighter said as he got down the bed, gently touching Hwoarang's hand. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" His screams had alerted Jang, who had just come back from Seung's apartment to get a few of his belongings so he could bring them there.  
  
"God… s'wrong here?"  
  
"Motherfucker here pushed me down and I landed right on my left hand. I seriously think that my wrist is broken…"  
  
"Let me check." This time it was Jang's voice. Hwoarang didn't even leave him the "chance" to see a glimpse of his "wound" as he quickly retracted his arm toward himself.  
  
"NONONONO!"  
  
"Then, let's take you to the hospital."  
  
"Reiko, you know how much I hate those."  
  
The man shook his head. "We don't have much of a choice… come on."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead Hwoa. Else it's gonna hurt more, and you know I'm not lying on that point. Want me to tag along?"  
  
"Depends on you, Hwoarang."  
  
"Huh… I technically don't care. I just want this to stop hurting…"  
  
"Hospital, here we come, and I'm just gonna call Seung to tell him I'll be late."  
  
The two remaining males raised their right hands and said "Phone's over there" at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I live here part time, in case you'd have forgotten" Jang replied, laughing slightly. He didn't leave the room though and stood in the doorway, looking at his two friends who were still on the floor. "By the way… how do we get there? Bike? Car? Ambulance?"  
  
Hwoarang scoffed at the last vehicule. "Don't need an ambulance to get there… and none of us have cars… guess that leaves the bikes."  
  
"The thing is that we can't all fit on one" Reiko added.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I'll head back at Seung's apart then. Call there as soon as you know what's wrong, ok?"  
  
The redhead picked the phone up instantly, dialing his other friend's number. "I know what's wrong so I'll call right away?"  
  
"Even when you're hurt you have to fool around. Come on, let's get you there."  
  
** END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
"So yeah, that's how it happened." I'm back on his lap. Probably the best seat in the world. "It's still rather sensitive and every time I put all my weight on that arm, it hurts." It hurts like hell, but hell, I got used to it. Don't have much choice if I still want to do martial arts. And well, some people had much worse wounds than I did and they continue, so why not me? You know me enough to guess how I react in such conditions; I don't give up easily. And it wasn't THAT MUCH terrible, even though it DID hurt. Huh… STILL hurts.  
  
That's when Jin looked at me with that "poor thing" look, took my left hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Better?"  
  
I faked sniffling and shyly nodded as he lifted my fingers, one after another. How about more drama? "Take me to bed… I feel so weak right now… I think I'll faint… aaaah…"  
  
And nothing is better than seeing him laughing. "No koibito... don't die on me… I'd never forgive myself for letting you change the channel… WHY?!"  
  
"Huh... 'cause?"   
"Hehehe. You'll never cease to amaze me!" He picks me up from the couch and carries me to our bedroom, where he outs me down on the bed, taking his sweet time to get off of me. "Need anything from outside the room?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind a glass of water now that you mention it."  
  
"Alright, my dying love… if it's your last wish I would travel all the way to the market to get some from you…" Pfft. The market is a two-minute walk from here.  
  
"Thank you oh devoted lover… quick! I'm getting weaker by the minute…"  
  
He leaves the room and comes back with the water. "There you go… drink! It should restore your strength."  
  
"It would, if you'd have brought Tylenol with it."  
  
"I hate you, Hwoarang."  
  
"I know. It's the reason why you love me too" I say with a wink. "Now can you bring them to me? Please? I'M GOING BLIND!"  
  
"Hold on! Stay strong! Love will… alright. I'll go and fetch you some."  
  
_ … To be continued…_  
  
** A/N 2 :** Next chapter WILL come in under 2 weeks, I PROMISE. Then will come the reason why this fic is R-rated. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
To those who wondered, NHK IS a real Japanese channel. Public channel in fact (much like PBS). 


	25. Moving! Really!

In this chapter : The guys are just about to move… return of Xiaoyu and Miharu!  
  
** A/N :** No flashback in this chapter. It's long enough without one! n.n;;;. Next chapter, the dark stuff. Had those ideas (because yeah, there will be even more than one) since the beginning, but it took me time to get everything in order to bring those up. I know I'll have to edit those chapters, because the rating would go up to NC-17, which has been removed. If you want the uncensored chapters (26 and up), e-mail me and I'll be more than happy to send them to you n.n. Beware, as they WILL be disturbing, and I mean it. It actually gets disturbing at the end of this chapter. Not saying anything more else I'll ruin everything… except this: **NOT** for the kiddies. If you're under 18, or aren't mature enough, don't read. I'm **_serious_**. If you think you are, go ahead and enjoy!  
  
Oh… If you don't remember the Yoshida family, they're the one who sold the house to our cute couple.  
  
**

Reminiscence  
Chapter 25 : Moving! Really!

**  
  
I was awakened by a rather… excited Jin… not THIS way, pervos. He bent down right in my sleepy face with that big smile of his. Talk about a way to wake up someone… "What's new?"  
  
"Well the Yoshidas called and guess what… they moved everything they needed and that if we wanted to move today, that they could help us and such."  
  
"Huh… we don't have a lot of stuff… I think we'll do fine with Julia and Xiaoyu. By the way…we got to pick her up today, right?"  
  
"Julia? Yeah, we do. What time her flight comes in?"  
  
"No idea! Why d'you ask me? You know I suck at remembering stuff like that."  
  
He chuckles before getting off me (yep, he was still over me) and goes off to the living room to check the time her flight lands in Japan, then came back in the bedroom. "So basically, we get her from the airport at noon – in two hours – then we come back here to gather the rest of our stuff. Xiaoyu will join us here along with Miharu- "  
  
My eyes grow wide and I shudder. "Nah… not three girls?!" I'm desperate here. Three girls and two guys. THREE TIMES XIAOYU! Scary!  
  
"I'm afraid so. They'll help us moving, and then Julia will go back with them… girl's night out." Yeah, afraid is the right word. Be afraid of Xiaoyu and Miharu. Be really afraid.  
  
"Meaning we'll spend our first night with just the two of us?"  
  
Jin smiled once again. "Yep. Alone. Hehehe."  
  
For some reason… I don't like the look on his face. He's not evil, but I know what he's thinking about…  
  
"Come on now. I'll get you your breakfast while you get dressed. And please, do fast. There's always traffic on the highways at that time."  
  
"Alright, alright…" I grabbed a few clothes here and there, my green jeans and a red shirt. I know what Jin'll say… "You're not gonna wear this??" Let's try it out. I slip on the pants and the shirt and enter the kitchen.  
  
"You're not gonna wear this, right?" Predictable.  
  
"Huh… no?"  
  
"Then go change… your breakfast's ready."  
  
Ah… what would go well with my green jeans? "How about my black muscle shirt?"  
  
"Anything but that red shirt. Christmas isn't here yet."  
  
"I'll go for the black shirt then. I guess…" Most of my clothes are packed anyways. I don't mind wearing the same clothes over and over again, even if they need to be washed every two days. Talking about washing stuff… "JIN! THE WASHING MACHINE AND THE DRYER!"  
  
"FUCK! Eat your food; I'll call for a mini-van. Damn it… can't believe we actually forgot about those..." Hmmm… pretty rare I hear him swearing. Gotta say that he's right though. How the hell did we forget about the dryer and the washing machine? They take so much place…  
  
I never ate that fast.  
  
Then we prepared the machines, and we finally left for the airport.  
  
_ In the car…_  
  
"It's going to be weird for me, moving into another big house after everything that happened at my grandfather's place."  
  
"Well it's going to be even weirder for me… never had the chance to live in such a big place. Heh… it's about two times bigger than Baek's own house."  
  
I suddenly feel the urge of fiddling with something. The car radio. "Nothing on this channel… not on this one either… damn… are TV channels and radio ones linked? Whenever there's nothing on one there's nothing on the other. And when do we reach the airport? I'm bored… need to move…"  
  
"You'll move a lot in a few hours. A lot. Try to get your mind on something else while we… ah shit… traffic jam…"  
  
"HOLY FUCK! WHY!!??" No… the world's against us… "What's the local radio station?"  
  
"There" he says as he fiddles with the radio buttons and finally stops on a Japanese road report.  
  
"They have to be kidding us right? TWO HOURS TO GET PAST HERE?!!"  
  
"Oh god… XIAOYU! I knew we had forgotten something else."  
  
"Gimme your cell phone. Come on… what's their number?"  
  
"It's on speed dial. This button and 3."  
  
"Ok. Moshi moshi? Xiao? Hey, it's Hwoarang. We kinda… forgot… about you girls… yeah yeah I know… YEAH! Gomen… no we can't turn back. We're stuck in a traffic jam… I KNOW! Hold on." I turn to Jin. "We pay the cab so they come, right?"  
  
"Well, we need to get back home to pick our stuff, so we'll get to their place with the minivan.  
  
"Xiao? We'll pick you up when we get back at Jin's place to gather the rest of our stuff… in two hours. We're stuck in the traffic… and two hours ONLY if Julia's flight is on time. You never know with those. Is it ok? Alright alright… see ya!"  
  
"Not too much angry at us?"  
  
"Just enough, believe me… just enough…" We really could've been careful about them. I always say I hate her, but deep inside, I don't. OK yeah, she got me on the verge of suicide… but she had no idea I'd react like that. She doesn't know much about me and what I went through… and even Jin doesn't know the whole story. I don't know how to bring all those subjects… and most of that I want to forget anyways.  
  
It's life, eh?  
  
Yep. Life. Even though it sucks… like right now. Being stuck in traffic.  
  
_ Two hours later…_  
  
IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME WE GOT OUT OF THIS PLACE! Needed to move bad… My legs are all stiff. I have the impression I haven't walked for ages, while I haven't done it for only 2 hours or so. I also feel the need to jog around, play basketball or something. No… going to sail instead. Nothing better than the seaside wind to do activities. "Jin, stop for a sec. Need to get out for a few minutes..."  
  
"We're in the middle of the highway, but we'll reach the airport soon."  
  
Dammit… why traffic jam?! Why having to go back at home after that?! WHY ME! Maybe because I'm going to live with Jin. "How long, soon? Tomorrow soon?"  
  
"Two minute soon. Look, we can already see the plane landing."  
  
"Julia's flight?"  
  
"I think so… American Airlines."  
  
"The guts she has to get in that plane and go through how long… 12 hours… to help us move. I don't know if I'd have accepted… you know how I'm actually scared of those."  
  
He nods as he parks the Mitsubishi in a free lot.  
  
"FREE! I AM FREE!" I actually screamed that.  
  
"Shhhhhhh koibito… Come on; let's get in to see if she arrived."  
  
"Alrighty-o."  
  
We got inside the building. Inside is OK for me… it's inside the PLANE I don't wanna go anymore. And well, don't really have a choice if we want to leave Japan someday.  
  
And yep, we see a whole lot of American people coming out of the plane. Don't know if it's a non-stop flight or what, but they don't seem extenuated. I would. I wonder if Julia's in the crow… maybe she is by the luggage gathering place. Or maybe still at the customs… most likely. Since terrorist attacks in 2001 (I wasn't even born… they still talk about it today, in 2024…), 2010 and 2019 (I remember this one… bad) they totally reinforced every single airport. Once had trouble getting in one with my belt… a BELT… like I'd kill someone (duh…) with a belt (DUUUUUH).  
  
Alright, I could choke someone… but that's not the point. It was because there was some metal on it. "WHOOO WATCH OUT! I'M DANGEROUS! I HAVE METAL ON MY BELT!" No, I didn't scream that …  
  
Even though I wanted.  
  
Anyways… damn I like being tall. I can see everyone around me. And it'll help Julia finding us. I mean… who wouldn't spot two tall guys, when they're taller than most of the people (except the Americans. Some are even taller than me and Jin) and my red hair makes me visible from a quite long distance… I think.  
  
And that's how she spots us. Told you!  
  
"JIN! HWOARANG!"  
  
Whoa… she brought stuff for WEEKS. Girls and their "I-need-everything" ways… bet she brought her whole wardrobe. You really have to see this. Hilarious! But it's Julia after all and I don't want her to change her ways. Except that, mind you. She's running toward me… This footage should actually belong in a movie, right where the girl hasn't seen her boyfriend for a long time. But in our case, she's not my girlfriend and she doesn't have a boyfriend as far as I know, while I do have one.  
  
Life's a bitch sometimes, isn't it? Mwahaha.  
  
All that to tell that I swept her off her feet. I don't do that much (since the guys I go out with are usually heavier then what I can lift… yeah, it sounds pathetic) but with women, it's always fun. They like it. And what does Jin do? He goes behind her and hugs her, which means he hugs me at the same time. Sandwiched between me and Jin. I'd like to be her. "So… how did your flight go?"  
  
"It was nice! We didn't even have to stop after all. And I didn't even get sick! Unlike other would've, right?"  
  
"Stop saying stupid things… Me? Getting sick? Nah."  
  
"Hwoarang, you'd actually be unconscious."  
  
"Thanks Jin. I'll remember this one." I was going to say "No sex for you…" Hmmmm whatever.  
  
After she was back on her feet, we left to head back for the car, then we'll pick up the minivan to get our stuff home, and then we'll pick Xiaoyu and Miharu up. "We kinda forgot them on our way earlier" I explain to Julia.  
  
"Awww poor girls. Can't wait to see Xiaoyu and meet Miharu!"  
  
"They're like sisters. TWINS. They're both hyper…" She's laughing as she hugs me. If I was straight, I'd probably be with her. But it's really unlikely to happen. "Hey Jin… don't forget the minivan we rented."  
  
"Heh… don't worry koibito."  
  
_ In the minivan…_  
  
At least getting that car wasn't a big deal. It won't hold everything so we'll have to make 2 trips back and forth Jin's apartment and the new house. Weeee. For the sake of Tokyo I won't drive and stay at home… no, I won't be able to do that in fact… I know Jin's strong, but alone, it's not going to work. Guess the girls will stay there then.  
  
And still I won't drive. I'd be a real danger on the streets. I know how to drive a motorcycle… but a car… never tried. I'm not even sure I want to in fact.  
  
"So how big is your apartment, Jin?"  
  
"Not very big. I don't have a lot of things in there… only took us a bit more than an hour to pack everything we needed. We'll get the electronics and appliances first, then the boxes" he replies, still glancing at the two other girls who are now with us. We stopped at their place first, mainly so they could give us a hand. It's fun hearing them giggling, but in a few hours I'll obviously get tired of them. Even Jin gets tired of it sometimes…  
  
"Here we are guys! So what do we need to help you with?" Xiaoyu jumps up and down at the single idea of helping someone. Miharu's calmer… between Julia (who's totally calm) and the ever hyper Chinese brat, as I like to call her.  
  
"You could unhook the cable and the PC cords, since you're smaller than us. Me and Hwoarang will lift the dryer and washing machine, and then carry them to the minivan."  
  
"We should've called Reiko and the gang to lift them up, not me…"  
  
"Quit underestimating yourself, Hwoarang." That's Miharu alright… "You know you're stronger than you think."  
  
"Am I? Whatever… come on Jin. Let's start this!"  
  
He nods, then follows me in the bedroom, where the washing machine is. Yeah I know it's weird… but it's life.  
  
We got it in the minivan, and then we got the dryer in it as well. Then the TV. The girls had unhooked every single cord and electric object in the house in a record time. We stocked those on the floor and on the table, and left for the house…  
  
…Only to find that they had left the washing appliances for us.  
  
I'm going to kill myself  
  
"Koibito… help me with the TV, please."  
  
"YES SIR!" TV goes in the living room. It's nice because we don't have to paint, redo the floors or whatsoever. Everything is just as we wanted. We'll take Takeru's room and make the master room out of it, and leave the "master" room as the guest room. Bathroom's okay and so is the toilet room. And this time, everything fits in the giant closet in the basement, which is done in a traditional Japanese way. Don't know if I mentioned the first time we came in.  
  
The second trip to Jin's apart went on. This time we brought the rest. All the boxes with the silverware, dining ware, food that was left, bathroom stuff, CDs and the computer.  
  
"Let's put the computer in the living room. This way we'll have the TV as a background sound." Gotta agree with my lover. I hate being on the computer when nothing's moving around me.  
  
"I'LL HOOK IT UP!"  
  
"AND I'LL HELP!"  
  
Xiaoyu and Miharu, after plugging everything on the TV, are offering themselves as computer experts. Shudder. It's actually pretty easy, yep, even for them.  
  
"Do you guys put the microwave on the table?" asks Julia.  
  
"Jin… the lamp, it's still for the bedroom, right?"  
  
"Huh-huh. Go for the bedroom, koibito. Like to read in bed." Yeah, he really likes that. And I'd like it too… if I had something to read except his boring Administration books. I hate those. "It's also nice that they left the Venetian blinds in the windows."  
  
"This way, you'll be able to make sweet love in every room!"  
  
Ah… something I had totally forgotten about. "We'll see that once you perverted girls are outta here."  
  
"Aawww… that's what we wanted to see! Right Xiaoyu? RIGHT?!"  
  
"Yeppers. You would have stayed with us, eh Julia?"  
  
"To watch those two fuck like horny bunnies? Of course!"  
  
Hmmmm… I don't even want to think about them staying here tonight. They'll be deceived and bother us all day long…  
  
_ A few hours later…_  
  
Everything's in order and clean. That's the good thing about being five to move. Now the girls are gone… and I'm about to get to bed. Pooped. Ugh… that sounded so gay. I think I'll sleep like a baby until tomorrow afternoon, unless Jin wakes me up again. And after my shower, I slid in… nope. Tonight I'll sleep naked. Finally… nah. Pyjamas. Cold.  
  
Mmmmm pyjamas. Y'know… fluffy ones… well not girly-fluffy… manly-fluffy. They're deep blue with green squares. I love those.  
  
Right as I'm about to fall asleep, Jin gets in too. Nothing better than to snuggle… He wraps his strong arms around me, and I find myself half-asleep again. I feel his hands running in my hair, my back, my arms… I turn around to face him and he starts to kiss me deeply. His hands move more, concentrating around my waist. Then they move into my pants.  
  
I don't like the feeling…  
  
No, I really don't like that. "Jin………"  
  
But he keeps going on. Maybe he thinks I actually like it… but I don't.  
  
"Jin……… please……"  
  
Man… he really doesn't stop… I'm really getting scared now. I know where this is going. I nervously look around the room… I'm shaking but I know he doesn't feel it. And I can only whisper…  
  
"Jin… stop it…"  
  
I just can't take it anymore. I have to leave… I want him to stop… but he just doesn't! Got no choice but to free myself…  
  
"NO!!" I scream and send him a rather powerful knee blow in the stomach. I can't take this… I want to die… can't face Jin……… I'm running downstairs, gotta find those Tylenol. I know how I can end all this shit. I hear him running after me… I don't want him to see this. I don't want to hurt him, yet……  
  
I really want to die.  
  
"HWOARANG! UNLOCK THE DOOR!"  
  
All I can do is sob and try to open that fucking childproof contenant.  
  
_ Child_.  
  
None of this madness anymore.  
  
"HWOARANG!! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"  
  
I can't, Jin. If you knew how much I would do so… but then you'll leave me……… I can't live without you, yet you won't live with me anymore…  
  
"HWOARANG! Argh… that's it…"  
  
The door crashed on the floor. He busted it.  
  
"Oh no… you're not going to kill yourself!" He grabs the bottle and throws it away, then hugs me. I feel do damn stupid… but I don't want to go through all that again. I'll do everything to escape it……… "Koibito… please… tell me what's wrong……… you know you can tell me everything…"  
  
He's crying. It's the first time I've seen him crying…… do I mean that much to him? "You're going to hate me……"  
  
"Of course not, Hwoarang. Don't say such things." He's so… sweet… his hands are still on my face, wiping my tears…  
  
But he deserves to know.  
  
"Hwoarang… please…" He's so… desperate…  
  
I lower my head. "I………… was raped, once."  
  
"Oh……"  
  
"When I was a kid."  
  
_ …To be continued…_  
  
** A/N 2 :** DUM DUM DUM! Next chapter gets rather… heavy. As I explained earlier, I'll put a censored version, and everything will be ONLY implied. I don't want this fic to disappear from this site. It'll still be dark from there, but well… less dark than the uncensored version. Thanks for reading, and hope this won't stop people from doing so! After all, it's only fiction hehehe. 


	26. From Hell to Heaven and Back Again Part ...

In this chapter : Hwoarang remembers painful events… implied shota-con.  
  
**A/N :** WARNING: IMPLIED SHOTA-CON. **Implied only**. Meaning nothing, OH NOTHING, is described. Else it would get deleted, I know it. I don't like censorship, and I bet a lot of you don't like it either. But for the sake of this fic on this site, I have no choice but to do so. If you want the non-censored version, specify it in your review along with your e-mail address. The whole thing with that is supposed to last about three chapters, most of them will be flashbacks.  
  
**

Reminiscence  
Chapter 26 : From Hell to Heaven and back again, Part 1

**  
  
And there it goes. "I'm gonna tell this story for the third of fourth time… and like I said last time, I hope this will be the last."  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
Nine-year-old Hwoarang ran in the hallway, as usual. The Taek Won Do lessons over, the child was now able to roam free around the house. Baek had decided to jump in the shower while waiting for the kid's babysitter. Usually the girl came in at six PM, and since she was sick, her father was the one to come tonight. He had rarely seen the other man, but when you have no choice... you have no choice.  
  
"DAD! Someone's at the door!"  
  
"Hold on." The father got out of the bathroom, tucking his white shirt in his black pants, hair still wet. "Ah... Mr. Ree!"  
  
"Mina Joon talked a lot about this kid." He addressed a "Hello!" to Hwoarang, then turned back to Baek. "What a cute kid."  
  
The redheaded child waved, flashing a big smile at the other Korean male. "Hello!"  
  
"Alright" started Baek. "He has a Maths exercise to do-"  
  
"Awwww... do I have to?!" Hwoarang pleaded, fluttering his eyelids to be even cuter, hoping to escape the dreaded work this way.  
  
"I guess so, Hwoa. So yeah... Maths... then he got to take a bath; play time, then he's off to bed by nine, nine-thirty maximum. Got that Hwoarang? You listen to him; I don't want you to cause trouble, OK?"  
  
He nodded and ran off in the hallway again, picking a toy plane from the floor and disappeared in the living room while making motor noises. The remaining males headed to the kitchen.  
  
"He's not very quiet, but he's not much of a problem to watch over. The worse that could happen would probably be if he woke up after a nightmare. In that case, you should call me. Here's my cell phone number" Baek continued as he gave Dan Cho Ree a piece of paper. "He can eat about what he wants, but try to keep it low on sugar or he won't sleep. Other emergency numbers are on the fridge, don't count on him to tell them to you though... he's not the best person to deal with numbers."  
  
Hwoarang was now in the kitchen with them, carefully listening to their conversation. "I don't like Maths..."  
  
"Everybody's gotta do some, son. Don't worry; when you'll be older, you'll have the choice over everything you want."  
  
"I'M GONNA GET MY BATH READY!!!"  
  
"Maybe it'd be better if you'd do your homework first."  
  
"OK, OK........." He got back in the kitchen, a few sheets and a pencil in hand.  
  
Baek ruffled his long hair as he always did, before giving him a quick hug. "Well... have to run now. You're going to be a good kid, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Bye bye daddy! Have fun!"  
  
"I will. Good night, Hwoarang."  
  
"BYE BYE!..... Not Maths... I don't like that. I'd like to learn Spanish instead."  
  
Dan Cho sat in front of him, trying his best to help him out. He wasn't fond of that subject either; he liked handling cameras and recorders better than numbers.  
  
When the exercises where over, the both of them relieved, it was already past seven fifteen PM. "Need help for your bath, kid?"  
  
Hwoarang shook his head. "Nah... I can do that by myself, daddy taught me. And I'm nine." Upstairs he went, to gather clean underwear and his white and green pyjamas, to get back downstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Not even with your back?"  
  
Once again, he shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time. For a nine-year-old, independency seemed to be something he held on to. He finally gave up. "Ok with my back."  
  
In the bathroom, the kid undressed himself as his guardian filled the white bath with warm water. It was rather... odd... about getting naked with someone that wasn't of his family. Especially that the male tended to look at him a bit too much. After, Hwaorang quickly got in, searching for the washing cloth, not finding it anywhere. As he was about to give up, he felt a hand covered with what appeared to be the missing piece of material on his back. He tried to relax, but it was harder now that the hand was on his arm, then on the other one.  
  
"I can do it by myself..." he said. "Daddy lets me."  
  
"Yeah but... it'll be faster this way, then you'll have more time to play."  
  
"I want to do it on my own!"  
  
"Fine then. I'll just make sure you wash everywhere." The older Korean dropped the cloth in the bath before sitting on the toilet. The child picked it up, still under the heavy looks of his babysitter, and proceeded to wash his lean torso, long legs, hair and the rest.  
  
Once Dan Cho helped his young "protég" to dry and to dress - much to Hwoarang's annoyance - they exited the bathroom to the playroom.  
  
"Hey... stay there for a sec. Mina Joon asked me to film you so she can show how cute and nice you are to her friends. I'll get my camcorder in the car, OK?"  
  
"Alright! Can I play with it after? Can I?"  
  
The man chuckled. "We'll see that." He left the child, playing with his toys, which consisted of plushies, trucks and superheroes action figures. Dan Cho was back in no time. Camcorder in hand, he focused on the red-headed youth, just in time to capture the saving of a Lego™ town from a giant plush dinosaur attack. Satisfied with the result (only one multicoloured house had been destroyed), Hwoarang decided to take a pencil, a sheet and drew what looked like an older version of himself on a motorcycle.  
  
"One day I'll drive one!" the child proudly said, showing his drawing to the recording device. "I'll go real fast! ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Hwoarang sped up to the living room, where he laid on the floor to watch old cartoons, asking for a snack between Card Captor Sakura and Naruto. And when the latter ended…  
  
"Time to go to bed, Hwoarang."  
  
"Already? Awww… okay. LAST ONE IN MY BEDROOM IS A ROTTEN EGG!"  
  
Still recording, Dan Cho caught up to him and lifted him up by the waist into his free arm. "Got ya!" Hwoarang giggled as he landed on his bed with a front flip.  
  
"Can I do it again? Huh?"  
  
"Next time, if you're a good boy tonight."  
  
A bright smile appeared on the Korean kid's face. "Then I'll be good and make daddy proud! He told me that if I keep being a good Taek Won Do student I could become a champion just like him!"  
  
"Alright. Now, you sleep, and Baek will come in when he gets back. Good night, Hwoarang!"  
  
"Nite nite!"  
  
The babysitter turned off the light in the pale blue room and was about to leave the door cracked open, but Hwoarang liked dark areas to sleep and asked him to shut it completely. To Dan Cho, this didn't assure the outcome of the night. If the kid slept like a log… it wouldn't be better then if he was a light sleeper…  
  
About an hour later, the redheaded chills awoke slightly. He first wished to go back in his dream, where he was an adult Taek Won Do champion riding on his motorcycle. His eyes grew wide when a figure got over him and touched his cheek…  
  
----  
  
"He's a real angel when he sleeps like that…" Hwoarang was now unconscious from the pain. The adult turned off the camcorder and smiled at the content of the tape. It'd make other people smile too. "Such an innocent kid…"  
  
A door was closed in the house.  
  
Baek.  
  
"Dammit." There was no time wasted to gather the illicit material. Too bad he just couldn't really hide Hwoarang… blankets over him and his pyjamas would do the trick. He turned off the nightlight and headed downstairs. What explanation could he come up with for the bruises and the blood? And the things he was holding? The teeth marks on his own hand?  
  
"So… how was the night?"  
  
"Pretty good… but I-I-I gotta run off now. My daughter just called in and-and-and-and she's sick, and my wife's out of town so… I… need to go back."  
  
"Don't forget to… zip your pants…" Baek pointed to the man's lower waist. "By the way… how much do I need to pay for your services?"  
  
"Huh.. no-no-no-nothing. Anyways not now. I'll… I'll call if I ever need it."  
  
"Something happened?"  
  
The other man kept on stuttering. "My daughter's getting real sick… she kinda needs an ambulance or to be driven… and well, since my-my wi-wi-wife's out… I gotta go."  
  
"Hey hey, hold on. Hwoarang wasn't too much of a problem, right?"  
  
Dan Cho shook his head nervously, obviously thinking about what the heck the Taek Won Do master would say when he'd find his adoptive son in such a position. The thing is that he didn't have to wait…  
  
A heart-wrenching scream was heard, then loud sobs.  
  
"See ya later, and hope the kid's ok!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere right now. Call an ambulance to your house from here."  
  
"You-you-you don't get it, do you?! I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME!"  
  
Baek shot him a death glare before closing the half-opened door behind the other Korean. "You're daughter will be fine. Else… there would be a call displayed on the phone." He paused. "What's on that cam by the way?"  
  
Another scream.  
  
"Come on… what's on it?"  
  
Yet another scream.  
  
"If you move from here… HOLD ON HWOARANG I'M COMING!" The taller man ran upstairs, turning left at Hwoarang's room. The scene inside was rather shocking.  
  
The bed was tainted with blood and another white substance Baek couldn't – and didn't really want to – figure out what it was. The redheaded wasn't in it, but in a corner instead, holding his naked legs with his arms. From where he was, the father could see marks on his arms and face. "Oh my god… Hwoarang…"  
  
There was a noise similar to a window being punched through, and then a high-pitched speed noise.  
  
Dan Cho Ree has escaped.  
  
Escaped from what looked like a rape scene.  
  
A child rape scene.  
  
Baek's first move was to gather a blanket and got closer to his son, whose eyes were wide open in fear. "Don't worry Hwoarang. I won't hurt you. You remember me, do you?"  
  
"Daddy………"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"He… he……… said he wasn't going to hurt me…… but he did anyways……"  
  
"Shhhh… I know… he won't come back. He's gone."  
  
Even though the father's voice was soothing, Hwoarang continued to sob and scream……  
  
"He's gone…… oh…… my son…"  
  
…To be continued…  
  
**A/N 2 :** That was part 1. Part 2 is coming soon… I've never been fond of censorship. KEEP IN MIND THAT IT'S FICTION. I'm usually NOT into that sick stuff… but it's fiction. NOTHING HAPPENED! REALLY! I SWEAR! And well… even the characters don't exist. Next chapter will be "normal" if I can say so Oo;;. Ja ne! 


	27. From Hell to Heaven and Back Again Part ...

In this chapter: Hwoarang's nightmare continues, as he remembers what happened between his rape and the hospital…

A/N: About damn time I could write/update something… sorry for the extreme delay. I was stuck on yet another line… This chapter is less disturbing than the other one, anyways, to those who read the uncensored version. And I can't believe I've topped the 80 reviews! Thanks to everybody so far! Keep it please, I like to see that people like what I write n.n.

** Reminiscence  
Chapter 27 : From Heaven to Hell and back again, Part 2**

Jin came back from the bedroom with a blanket, and wrapped me up in it. "Here. I also brought you a glass of water and acetaminophen."

"What?"

"Tylenol™."

"Ah… heh, I should've known, after all of those I almost swallowed earlier…"

"Just… don't do things like that anymore, please."

"I can't promise anything… it's not the first time I want to kill myself. You witnessed it when Xiaoyu found out about us. I did the same when Baek died. I went crazy; I didn't want to live anymore. Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if I had been a girl, a normal Korean guy, if I had been older, if I had been ugly… Until I reached about fifteen, I didn't know if I wanted to be such a cute kid anymore. I had associated this with myself at one point, as if it was a part of my fault. I knew it wasn't – still I had a hard time believing so."

**_ FLASHBACK_**

Baek paced in the living room as he waited for an ambulance. He had no idea if calling it was a good thing; Hwoarang would probably be scared of being touched by them. The man somewhat regretted his decision, not wanting the kid to be scarred for the rest of his life… at a more social point, rather than sexual. A lot of questions popped up in his mind: would Hwoarang accept another babysitter? Would he sleep by himself? Would he get a girlfriend later in his life? Would he be able to have kids? What kind of other effects would it have on his life?

Hwoarang was lying on his side on the couch, too tired to cry. His whole body ached, yet he was drowsy. To tell the truth, he had been scared when Baek had first entered his bedroom; he had thought it was the babysitter. One thing for sure, is that he didn't want his father to leave again. No more babysitters, except Mina Joon. If she hadn't been sick that night, nothing of that would've happen. But he knew it wasn't her fault, neither Baek's. Still… other people might do that to him. A lot of men and women around had been saying he was "cute"… but he didn't know what way they meant it, and that scared him.

A knock on the door was heard. The kid's first reaction was to tug even more in the blanket that covered his naked body. The father opened the living room door, revealing two women in black and white. They were the nurses who had been assigned to the ambulance. Behind them were two cops, one male, and the other female. As soon as Baek let the authorities in, the female asked for the child's bedroom's location, while the man stayed in the living room, looking at Hwoarang. The latter stiffened, wondering if he was like Dan Cho. One of the nurses did the same as the male cop. The other observed the scene.

"What's the child's name, sir?"

"Hwoarang."

"I have some questions to ask him… I know he's not very old and that he's still in shock, but let's see what we can do." He turned to the redheaded kid. "Hello Hwoarang."

No answer.

"Look, I won't bother you for long, but you'll have to answer me. OK?"

Hwoarang turned his head to evade the man's look.

"He's not ready to talk about it" Baek mentioned. "I don't know how much time it'll take, but not tonight. Just look at him. He's not like that… by now, if he had been OK, he would've asked you plenty of questions regarding your work, or if you have kids, or pets, anything. He'd jump around, play hide and seek and with his toys. And he would smile."

He heard footsteps as the female cop came back downstairs, bags of proofs in hand. "Well, I got some stuff in his room. Apparently, he searched around his clothes, underwear, toys… Mr. Doo San, could I check your own room?"

"Sure. If you need to, check the whole house. Maybe he went downstairs, I keep things for Hwoarang in there as well."

"I'll go in the car to get a form for you to fill out."

"And I'll get the stretcher ready."

Hwoarang totally refused to be helped, and preferred walking by himself to the stretcher and to get up on it as well (although, with a bit of a help from Baek). In the ambulance, one of the two female nurses moved around him, checking his pressure and heart beat. Sick of the constant attention and tired, he kicked the woman twice only to break down crying after, much to his adoptive father's despair. If there's something a parent doesn't want to see, it is his child in such a situation.

"Is there any way to put him to sleep? Can't you give him medication?"

"Unless his life is in danger, no, we're not authorized to."

The child's hand squeezed his own when they got in the building, cringing as the stretcher made its way to the emergency room. "Don't worry, son. Everything will be fine, I swear. Then we'll go back home. Everything will be fine."

Another stretcher quickly passed by them; Hwoarang only understood a part of what the nurses said… "He has been shot……… we're losing him! Faster!"

Baek sighed at the scene. Why did his son have to go through everything? Why couldn't he just have a normal life like most of the kids around? What in the world had the child done?

They finally reached the emergency room, where they finally sedate Hwoarang to check if there was any internal damage, and told Baek to go and wait for them in the private room assigned to the kid, while they took the time to clean him up.

It was about an hour later that the Korean man got news of his adoptive son. He was out of danger; there were no internal injuries and he'd wake in a few hours, in his room, with his father by his side. Only then did he stop pacing in the room and sat on the rocking chair, tears falling down his face.

Why Hwoarang?

……

"Dad… can I have water please?"

"Oh… Hwoarang! Are you alright?" Baek got up, walking towards the bed, gently patting the boy on the head. "You want water, right?". There was a nod and a second after, the adult was back by the bed and handed him a glass full of cold water. "There you go."

"It still hurts… less but it still does."

"I know, son. The doctor said it could take some time… but you're going to take medication for that."

"Hmmm… does it hurt this much for women?"

"You'll see when you are older. But for the time being… I think you have other things than to worry about your first girlfriend. You know, if they catch him – which they'll probably do – there are a few things you'll have to tell. We might have to go to the court… there will most likely be a trial."

Hwoarang's eyes filled up with tears. A trial? To him, people who went in there usually went to prison… "So… I'm going to go in prison because I haven't been a good kid?"

"NO NO NO… Not you… Dan Cho will. What he did to you, it wasn't right."

"Even if he told me I was cute? And that he wouldn't hurt me?"

"He was responsible of you. And well, adults don't do that stuff with children."

"So he'll go to prison?"

"Yep."

The child closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He'd be safe with Baek. That meant he could sleep now… or try to. He had been afraid of falling asleep, then waking up and see his babysitter's face hovering over him, hands running on his small body… and that smile on his face, like everything was alright, and had been done often.

"Had been done often". Maybe he wasn't the only one… the feeling was horrible, even at his age. Has Dan Cho done that to his daughter too? If so, he would make sure that when he was older, he'd pay a visit to the man… "Do you think he did that to Mina Joon?"

The father hadn't thought about it, but now that the kid brought it up… "I hope not. And now, you should sleep a bit, Hwoarang. I'll stay with you, no need to be afraid. I'll protect you."

** END OF FLASHBACK**

"Amazing on how Baek died nine years after, almost exactly."

I'm now half lying on the couch, my head resting on Jin's chest. "What happened after the hospital?"

"Well, I went back home, had nightmares for a good while, then there was the trial… which didn't last long. He was found guilty almost right away. Then there was the tape incident." How could I ever forget about it!?

_ … To be continued…_

** A/N 2:** Sorry for the extreme corniness (is that even a word? O.o;;) at the end of the flashback, but it had to be done at some point. Hwoarang's only 9, and I thought it fitted there, but it still sounds too freaking corny to me X.x. I'll try my best to get on with it more, but with the exams coming… ((dies)). Oh well. I'm not letting it down! And to the people who are also reading The Bet, except a new chapter soon! Ja ne! 


End file.
